The Sisterhood of Mystic Falls
by njeha
Summary: Could a child be brought up in all the supernatural drama happening in Mystic Falls?The four best friends shake things up and changes events from happening. What if Caroline had friends other than Elena and Bonnie?Read about how a Salvatore, a Fell, a Lockwood and a Forbes change things for the better and deal with everything supernatural, kicking it's ass. But what about the baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sienna Salvatore – Danielle Campbell.**

 **River Fell – Meaghan Martin.**

 **Luna Lockwood – Isabeli Fontana.**

 **Stone Fell – Alexander Ludwig.**

 **Chapter 1:**

It has been three months since Sienna Salvatore had become a hermit. Three months since her perfect life got torn apart and became one she didn't recognize anymore. Three months since she had seen her best friends, her sisters.

It had been two months since a teenager she had never seen before waltzed into the Boarding house like he owned the place. Sienna would never forget the look of fear prominently shown on her Uncle Zach's face when looking at said teenager. Zach had immediately dragged him over to his office, away from Sienna, and even though she couldn't hear a word, it was hard to miss her uncle's angry hisses.

It had been two months since Sienna Salvatore became informed of the dark and horrifying secret the small and quaint town of Mystic Falls harbored from its citizens. That Mystic Falls housed dark creatures of the night, and that the horror stories she watched on the television with her best friends, weren't really fiction, but reality.

The teenaged boy that walked in the other day like he owned the house was because he did in fact own it if he were in fact alive… technically he was, but you know. The teenager was her somewhat great-great-whatever-great uncle, because Stefan Salvatore was a vampire, but one that preferred drinking the blood from animals instead of killing humans, and he has been seventeen for 150 years. Cool? Not really.

Also, she apparently had another great-great-whatever-great uncle who was older than Stefan by a few years, but neither Zach nor Stefan liked talking about him since he was apparently a wildcard and relished in killing.

Zach insisted she wore vervain in all her jewelries and drinks some with her morning coffee or tea every morning for breakfast. Vervain was some sort of plant that repelled vampires; if they tried drinking from her, then they would grow weak and drop down instantly since it was toxic to them. It would also protect her mind since apparently vampires can compel humans to do their bidding, which Sienna found to be revolting.

Stefan had decided to come back to Mystic Falls and register into high school because he wanted to start a life. Sienna had become closer with Stefan in the past two months, especially since she was ignoring all her friends' incessant calls and she hadn't left the house since. Stefan confided in her that the reason he was back and wanted to enroll into high school, was because of Elena Gilbert. Insert eye roll here.

Yeah, Sienna Salvatore _hated_ Elena Gilbert with a burning passion and she wasted no time in telling that to a shocked Stefan who looked utterly bewildered that anyone could hate perfect Elena. Sienna always felt that she was a fake bitch hidden behind a nice and caring exterior, and she couldn't wait for the day to tell everyone, 'I told you so.' The only ones in this small damn town that believed Sienna and hated Elena's guts as well were two of her three best friends; River Fell and Luna Lockwood.

Sienna was surprised when Stefan informed her that he witnessed the Gilbert's car crash into Wickery Bridge and that Grayson Gilbert insisted that he save Elena first. Problem solved to the mystery that had mystified everyone as to how Elena was found outside the car and had survived the crash when her parents didn't.

Finding out that Elena Gilbert was a doppelganger to the vampire that had changed Stefan and his brother 150 years ago was surprising to say the least, but it made Sienna understand the pull he felt towards Elena, it was because she looked like Katherine, otherwise he wouldn't have wasted the time of day on her.

There was one day left for the first day of junior year to start and Sienna was becoming nervous; she didn't want to go. But Zach had drawn the line. He already told her that she had spent three months locked in her room like a recluse and that he was exhausted with telling all her friends that kept on calling and visiting the Boarding house that she wasn't up for visitors.

It was that same day Stefan had knocked on her door and asked why she was avoiding everyone and hadn't left the house in months, and Sienna trusted Stefan, telling him her deepest secret and her reason for becoming a hermit. Stefan was shocked when he found out, then he was angry and for a moment, Sienna believed he would make an exception to his Bambi diet.

At the end Stefan promised her that he would stay by her side and protect her, and Sienna felt touched and overwhelmed; anyways they had to stay close, the cover story was that Stefan Salvatore was her cousin from a secret distant uncle that grew up with family outside of Mystic Falls.

Due to that, Sienna found herself driving to Mystic Falls High School with Stefan in the passenger seat, who was trying to distract her from her nerves of being near so much people, her probably ex-best friends and most of all, _him._

Sienna so wished she could be in her comfy and safe room with the blankets over her head, but unfortunately Zach wasn't fooled by her faking a fever that morning. Who knew that heating a thermometer with a blow dryer was done many times before in his youth? Certainly not me, otherwise I would have feigned it being my time of the month.

Sienna told Stefan that she would wait outside the office for him since he had to enroll himself into high school as her cousin. Waiting outside she rolled her eyes once she saw that Elena Bitchy Gilbert and her best friend Bonnie Bennett stood at a distance, checking Stefan's back out. How desperate can one get? Or is it two?

Stefan signed up all the same classes as Sienna which she was really touched about and would keep denying to Stefan about shedding a tear or two at his actions. It was hormones after all.

As they made their way over to their first class which so happened to be English, Sienna couldn't help but ask, "You compelled the secretary, didn't you?"

"What was I to do? My records were incomplete. I had no immunization records and transcripts," Stefan shrugged.

It was so awkward since Sienna shared all her classes with her best friends, and as she and Stefan sat next to each other, she could feel their eyes burning a hole behind her back, and hear the other girls whispering about her snagging the new guy …. Uh, gross! … Until the teacher read the registry and they heard his last name was Salvatore like her and they immediately took back their previous comments … _Thank god!_

Side by side, Stefan and Sienna left their classes and rushed into their next ones, and after every class Sienna would ignore her ex-maybe-best friends calling her name. But Sienna never double backed, keeping her head held high and a hand crushing Stefan's wrist whenever she got nervous.

Of course, Stefan would wait outside the bathroom after every class for Sienna, and no matter how many times she told him that it wasn't obligated of him, Stefan would insist that he wait out for her since he really wanted to take care of her and that's what family was for … and besides, her whatever-friends might decide to corner her in the bathroom and with Stefan waiting outside, they wouldn't be able to. He really did make a good point. … He did have 150 years of experience after all.

During History class, Sienna couldn't help but roll her eyes at the eye-sex that was going on between Stefan and Elena. Curse her luck, it looked like Elena was interested in her ' _cousin_ ' after all, and would bet all her favorite poptarts in the world that they would end up dating by tonight or tomorrow … maximum by the end of the week; but Elena was too much of an attention-whore to wait that long, so most probably by three days max!

Sienna couldn't believe her luck and was thankful for an amazing buffer like Stefan, but she just had to jinx it; standing in front of her car with angry, rage-filled looks, crossed arms and hands on their waists, were her three ex-maybe-best-friends, River Fell, Luna Lockwood and Caroline Forbes.

Sienna shot Stefan a pleading look to help her out and maybe vampire flash-zoom her out of there before they could rage and rant on her, but Stefan was not a fool to go against three extremely angry and irritated teenaged girls. Instead, he muttered that he would zoom-flash to the Boarding House and whispered a quick good luck.

"Well thanks, FOR NOTHING!" Sienna yelled after Stefan's retreating back sarcastically; damn her hormones are really acting up, she could already feel the waterworks were on their way due to Stefan's tiny betrayal.

"Sienna Aurelia Salvatore! What the hell!" Luna yelled out, so they picked her to start off, _greeeaattt_. Luna had the worst temper out of all the girls, sometimes reminding her of a rabid dog, which of course she _never_ said out loud. She loved living thank you very much.

"We've been calling you for _three months_. Constantly calling you and texting you and knocking on your damn door and you've been ignoring us!" River screeched adamantly, her navy blue eyes boring into her olive green ones making her wince.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Because seriously, I don't think any excuse would cut it. Three months and you ignored us the whole day at school," snapped Caroline, for once all her bubbliness and cheerful visage had vanished.

"Are you three going to keep ranting, or am I allowed to talk?" Sienna was feeling bitchy at the moment, but she knew that it would change soon. Her mood was like a flipping rainbow these past few weeks.

"Fine, speak," Luna hissed, her grey eyes darkening into an onyx black with rage.

"Weeeelll," Sienna began looking around for any distractions, but River knew her so well and began clicking her fingers impatiently. "Look, I don't want to tell you, and I don't have to … so goodbye," Sienna tried, key word, _tried_ making her way over to her car door, but Luna gripped her wrist.

"No, you are going to the Grill with us and Luna is going to sit in the passenger seat with you so that you don't even _think_ about escaping," said Caroline, a bit of her perkiness seeping into her serious tone.

And that was how Sienna found herself practically held by gunpoint driving to Mystic Grill – well, maybe she was being a tad bit dramatic, but she WAS being manhandled into go there; Luna Lockwood seriously throws a hard punch … not that she ever experienced it, but she heard from others and was in no rush to experience it.

Walking in, Sienna huffed in anger when she noticed Caroline and River were seated on a table, and that _he_ was playing pool with some hoe-bag. She waved at Matt and Tyler who were seated by the bar while Luna pushed her over to sit down next to her on the table.

Five minutes later and Sienna had a dreamy smile on her face as she sipped on some nice chamomile tea, which really helped with the hormones by the way. She was however impatient for her order of burger, fries, nuggets and chocolate milkshake to arrive, ignoring the three girls and Vicki's boggling stares … so she was hungry, so effing what?

The girls ate their lunch in quiet and when they were all done, they stared as Sienna slurped her chocolate milkshake with extra sauce and whipped cream like a toddler would when having ice cream for the first time. "So what do you guys want? Not to watch me eat I hope, cause that's creepy," Sienna chuckled nervously.

"You know damn well what we want. Why have you been ignoring us? What happened to you?" growled Luna.

"I don't want to say anything, okay?" Sienna snapped. She wanted to go into the safety of her room. She rolled her eyes and clenched her fists under the table when Stone Fell, River's older brother by a year walked over to them with his arm around hoe-bag's waist.

"Riv, I need some money. I forgot my wallet at home," Stone came over. While River rooted through her purse for some dollar bills, Caroline and Luna exchanged conversation with Stone and the hoe-bag while Sienna tried her damned hardest to keep her tears at bay … damn hormones! Now is sooo _not_ the time.

Stone looked at Sienna with a sneer as he tightened his arm around hoe-bag and left the girls to stand by the bar and order drinks.

River looked sympathetically at Sienna, "Is it because you and Stone broke up three months ago? Do you think I would take sides or some-"Sienna cut her off, really not in the mood to talk about her ex-boyfriend Stone Fell, the major asshole.

"No, it isn't. Drop it River!" Sienna growled angrily, her olive green eyes darkening to the color of a jade green.

"Oh my god, it is. How pathetic are you to change your whole personality and ditch your friends over one guy!" yelled Luna, drawing attention to them, and Sienna lost it. With Stone and his hoe-bag and Matt, Tyler and Vicki staring at them because Luna couldn't keep her damn mouth shut and spouting bullshit, Sienna just lost it, which later she would blame on the hormones as usual when asked, ignoring the fact that it might be heartbreak.

Sienna stood up abruptly, and smashed the long empty glass that held her chocolate milkshake in a few minutes ago, hard on the table; shards of glass flew everywhere and everyone in the grill stared at her in awe, concern and bit of fear. Stone actually let go of his hoe-bag and came over to them … probably to protect his little sister from his psycho ex.

"Screw you, Luna! All of you just leave me the hell alone!" and with that, Sienna Salvatore threw a twenty dollar bill onto the table and dashed out of the grill into her car. Stefan wasn't at home; he left a note saying that he went to see bitchy Elena. She crumpled the note and threw it in the bin, whatever!

After an hour of bawling her eyes out under her blanket, Sienna found herself shaken out of her sleep and opened her red puffed up eyes to see her three best friends staring down at her; two of them with concern and one of them with guilt, Luna… duh!

"What do you want?" Sienna croaked hoarsely, her eyes flittering to three of the girls as she jumped out of the bed and put her fuzzy bunny slippers on.

"Well, I'm here to apologize for what I said at the grill … you know me, I have anger issues," said Luna sheepishly.

"Whatever, I'm hungry. Going to the kitchen," mumbled Sienna, making her way slowly down the stairs. The three girls stared at each other before running after her. "You _just_ ate. Like a lot!" Caroline blurted out.

"And?" scoffed Sienna placing spaghetti in a pot to cook; maybe Zach and Stefan would be hungry later. She sat at the table and stared at her three friends; they were her sisters, and she was already dying without them in her life for the past three months.

"River, did Stone tell you why we broke up?" Sienna stared at her friend solemnly. River fidgeted slightly, "Um, well, he told me that he got bored of you and didn't love you anymore."

"It was a dare," said Sienna abruptly in a whisper, making her three friends snap their heads at her direction with wide eyes. "His … _gang_ dared him to bag me. Since I was his sister's best friend, they didn't think he would actually do it." River, Luna and Caroline were deathly quiet as they listened to their friend speak, horror etched onto each of their faces.

Sienna stood up to stir the tomato sauce; she needed to keep her hands busy. "I found out around three and a half months ago. He begged me to forgive him and he promised me that he fell in love with me along the way and regretted agreeing to the dare for hurting my feelings, but at the same time he didn't because if it weren't for the dare he wouldn't have known how amazing and wonderful I am," Sienna laughed bitterly.

"That sounds so sweet!" Caroline squealed, ever the romantic.

"I know my brother Sienna, and he wouldn't throw the word 'love' so easily unless he meant it," River looked seriously at her best friend who never took her eyes off the tomato sauce.

"Yeah well, I believed him didn't I?… then three months ago I found out some … unsettling news, and when I told Stone, he blew the gasket, dumped me in front of all his friends and hissed at me to never speak to him or even look at him again and that he wanted nothing to do with me," Sienna informed them casually, but a few tears could be seen escaping down her eyelids.

"What was this 'unsettling news'?" asked Luna, making quotation marks with her fingers.

Sienna dropped the wooden spoon into the sink and closed the pot for the tomato sauce, lowering the fire for both the spaghetti and the sauce, before she looked at her three friends with red-rimmed eyes and tear-streaked cheeks.

"I'm pregnant!"

There was silence after their friend had uttered those two words, and after a minute of processing her words, all three of them blurted out in unison, " _What?!_ "

"What do you mean…pregnant?" asked a dumbfounded River; she could not believe her brother to just abandon his child like that and the girl carrying it, who she knew he loved.

"I mean River; I'm knocked up, I'm with child, I'm preggers, I'm eating for two, I have a bun in the oven, do you get it know or do you need to hear more?" yelled a hysterical Sienna.

"I think your hormones are running wild. You need to tone it down a bit S," Caroline walked over to Sienna slowly with her hands raised up in a surrender motion. Sienna laughed, "I'm not some wild animal. I won't bite."

"Are you sure? I mean one simple question and you exploded like Godzilla," scoffed Luna.

"So you're carrying my nephew or niece in there?" River still looked dumbstruck; she already saw Sienna as family, but now with the baby, this actually made her tied to the whole family and not just her.

"Yup, told Stone and he yelled that I was a liar and that I should abort the baby before even thinking about talking to him … I'm four months pregnant. I didn't notice on my first month, and … I ignored you girls for the summer because I didn't want you to think you had to take sides. I thought River would ditch me and then you two would side with her."

"So you just decided on your own to call the shots?" snapped River. "Yeah, Stone is a dick and I'm going to kill him when I see him but he's my brother I can't hate him," she shrugged, "Just like you're my sister and I can't hate you. You're stuck with us, S."

"Yeah, we're sisters, doofus," said Luna with a smile.

"We're the Sisterhood of Mystic Falls remember," giggled Caroline, bringing up the nickname they had begun calling themselves ever since they watched Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants at twelve.

"GROUP HUG!" River yelled, and together the three girls engulfed the half-crying, half-giggling pregnant teenager in a huge bear-hug.

Sienna felt like a complete idiot for thinking such negative thoughts about her friends. Ever since they were four years old, meeting in the playground, the four of them stuck to each other like glue, and she just made a decision for all four of them … and a wrong one at that.

After an hour of catching up, the girls left and they made plans for the next day, while Sienna promised them that she was done avoiding and ignoring them. After she ate two plates of spaghetti, she placed the leftovers in a Tupperware for Zach and Stefan and stored them in the fridge for preservation.

As she left the kitchen, she walked into her Uncle Zach who held a newspaper article in his hand and brandished it in front of Stefan's puzzled face. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is your _cousin_ promised!" Zach stared solemnly at Stefan who had just finished reading the newspaper and muttered, "This was an animal attack."

Zach shook his head, "Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough; they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control."

"And I do," Stefan insisted, his gaze drifted over to a green Sienna in concern. Zach had to mention tearing bodies apart … dis-gus-ting!

Zach took on a pleading look, his hazel eyes imploring into Stefan's forest green ones, "Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not my intention," said Stefan emotionally.

"Then what is?" Zach retorted. "Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" Sienna inwardly snorted to herself, he came back for the prissy and needy bitch of Mystic Falls because she looks like Katherine.

"I don't have to explain myself." Sienna was touched that Stefan trusted her with his reason and beamed slightly, her eyes beginning to tear up … _damn hormones!_

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore," Zach told him matter-of-factly. Ugh, Uncle Zach, rude much?

Stefan looked pained as he whispered, "Where do I belong?"

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake," said Zach, and he left the room. Sienna jumped over to Stefan and hugged him hard, surprising Stefan who was a bit late in returning the hug. Sienna smile genuinely at him, "You do belong with me cuz. Don't take Uncle Zach's words to heart." And with that, Sienna left him alone, hearing him whisper a silent thank you to her on her way up the stairs to her room.

The next day things worked out differently. After driving herself and Stefan to school, she formally introduced Stefan to River and Luna – Caroline was hanging out with Bonnie at the time; and the three girls and Stefan hung out together.

During history class, Mr. Tanner was his usual douchy self. After droning on and on and on and on about the Battle of Willow Creek, he began attacking the unsuspecting students who weren't prepared for his verbal pop-quiz.

"–How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um… a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot," Bonnie nodded her head as though she were in total agreement with her words.

Mr. Tanner didn't look pleased, "Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan," he switched his gaze to victimize Matt instead. "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

Matt leaned back into his chair comfortably and smirked at him, "Its okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." The whole class laughed at Matt, who looked proud of himself at that moment.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

Elena looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she looked up at Mr. Tanner and stuttered, "I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Mr. Tanner approached Elena's desk and looked down at her, "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Oh, _burn_! Sienna, River and Luna traded triumphant smirks; they hated Mr. Tanner, but him scolding and embarrassing Elena was A-Okay in their books.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians," Stefan spoke out confidently, trading a smirk with Sienna who rolled her eyes; of course he would know _that,_ he _lived_ through it. Cheater!

Mr. Tanner looked over at him, impressed, "That's correct. Mister …?" seriously douche, didn't he read the register like all proper teachers would?

"Salvatore."

Mr. Tanner stared at him, his gaze flickering over to Sienna, and then back again to Stefan. "Salvatore. Any relation to Sienna here?"

"Cousins," said Stefan nonchalantly.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle," Mr. Tanner looked smug, and Sienna couldn't wait for Stefan to burst his bubble. If he said there were casualties, then there _were_ casualties, since he was like … actually there at the time.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." The whole class began laughing and Elena threw him an impressed smile that made Sienna want to tear it apart.

Mr. Tanner glared at Stefan as the bell rang and the whole class rushed out.

"You cousin is awesome, he just Tannered Mr. Tanner," laughed Luna, looping her arm through Sienna's.

"You're coming over to the party at the woods tonight, right Sienna?" asked Caroline, looping her arm through Sienna's free one.

"Uh, no? of course not Care-Bear."

" _Whyyy_ ," River whined. "It's the first party of the year, you _have_ to be there."

"Maybe because I'm you know _preggers_. I won't have fun while you're all there drinking. Plus with my hormone levels, I might just flip out on Stone if I see him there with some girl," explained Sienna in a depressed tone. "We'll do something tomorrow, kay? But you girlies have fun and wear condoms if anything happens … unless you want to be in my position."

"NO!" the three girls yelled together before laughing. Sienna felt happy that she told them the truth; she would have died of depression without her rocks by her side.

That night, Sienna was woken up by a loud crash. She placed a robe over her pajamas and rushed over to where the sound had come from and saw that Stefan's room window that led to the balcony was shattered into pieces. It looked like someone was thrown through the window and she was immediately worried.

She heard an unfamiliar male's voice speak in a nonchalant voice, "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach!"

Sienna was wondering if she should rush over to Zach's room when a tall and handsome man that looked to be in his early twenties with raven black hair jumped into the balcony from outside. He froze, looking stumped at her when he saw her staring at him and Sienna noticed that he had electric blue eyes, but the same Salvatore features.

"Vampire," Sienna hissed in a low tone, backing up to escape the room, but the man was too fast for her and he flashed over to the door blocking her exit. He had an astonished expression on his face as he demanded, "How did you know what I am?"

Sienna whimpered her hand wrapped protectively over her stomach as she backed up, only to find her hit something solid. A scream was at the tip of her tongue until she heard the familiar calming voice, "Shh, shhh, Sienna it's me, it's Stefan."

The unfamiliar male looked even more surprised at that, " _You know her_?!"

"Stefan who is he? What is he doing here, and how was he invited in?" Sienna began rambling… yeah, so she rambled when she was nervous. She either rambled or spoke nonstop nonsense.

"This, is my older brother I told you about … Damon Salvatore," said Stefan reluctantly.

"Ohh," the unfamiliar man watched in surprise as all fear vanished from her. "That's the douche older brother you and Uncle Zach don't like talking about?" she smirked.

"Uncle Zach? Who are you exactly?" Damon looked suspiciously at her to Stefan. He was _not_ expecting to see a teenage girl living in the Boarding house.

"Sienna Salvatore, daughter of Giuseppe and Aurelia Salvatore; I guess I'm your great-great-whatever-great niece," said Sienna matter-of-factly and Stefan had to admire her courage. Even Zach was frightened of running into Damon while he was still alive.

"Huh, who knew … how didn't I know?" Damon looked a mixture between amused at her reaction to him and her words, and frustration at not knowing Giuseppe had a daughter living in Mystic Falls.

"Yeah well, I found out when I moved in as well," said Stefan.

"Yeah, so let's get the rules over with, shall we?" Damon's eyes widened at that and he stared at Sienna with an unreadable expression while Stefan face palmed. "Rule Number One, no entering my room without my permission. Rule Number Two, no eating, killing, compelling or torturing my friends who are like my sisters, capish? Oh, and Rule Number Three, if you are going to eat my poptarts, make sure you go to the supermarket and buy me more, or I will hurt you."

There was silence in the room for a few seconds before Damon looked at Stefan incredulously, "She is kidding right?"

Stefan sighed, "No, she's not. She gave me the same rules, word from word."

Damon flashed over in her face making her squeak and jump backwards in shock, "No one tells me what to do! I play by my own rules, understand?"

"No-"Sienna was cut off by Stefan, "Damon, back off! Sienna's off limits, don't even scare her, it's not healthy for her at the moment."

Damon scoffed, "She's a healthy teenager. What? Is she going to die from fright," he smirked.

 _Damn hormones, damn hormones, damn hormones_. Sienna repeated the mantra in her head and she burst out into tears.

Damon looked slightly freaked out, "What the hell. Are you going through your time of the month?"

Stefan winced, shaking his head at his brother's blatant remark.

"I'm pregnant you ass!" Sienna screamed, pushing past Damon to her room, her tears echoing in their super-hearing.

" _Pregnant_?" whistled Damon, looking bewildered, "Huh, good to be back," he muttered to himself as he went over to his room.

"This won't end well," Stefan groaned to himself as he fell backwards onto his bed.

 **A/N:** **How did you like this story till now? Honestly, I enjoyed writing it and my OCs. Sienna's personality cracked me up while writing her. R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sienna Salvatore – Danielle Campbell.**

 **River Fell – Meaghan Martin.**

 **Luna Lockwood – Isabeli Fontana.**

 **Stone Fell – Alexander Ludwig.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Sienna woke up the next day with a groan when she remembered that there was going to be another vampire Salvatore in the house. She got up and dashed to the bathroom, emptying her insides into the toilet. Stupid morning sickness! Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Trudging over to Stefan's room in her bunny slippers, she groaned and bounced onto his bed, sitting next to him. "You're up early Sienna," Stefan looked worriedly at her.

"Yeah well I'm pregnant, morning sickness and all," Sienna wrinkled her nose in disgust at the reminder. She looked behind her to see the smashed window, "Huh, so it wasn't a dream."

"Yeah, nope," Stefan popped the 'p'.

"Anything interesting happened at the party yesterday?" asked Sienna sadly; she really wanted to go with her sisters. Stupid pregnancy! Stupid Stone Fell!

Stefan put his diary back on the table and turned to face Sienna. "Woah, so something bad happened for you to be this serious," Sienna looked worried now.

Stefan sighed, "Last night during the party, Damon attacked Vicki Donovan. She's not dead," Stefan said quickly upon seeing the horror on Sienna's face and the question at the tip of her tongue.

"Things aren't going to be all rainbows and sunshine anymore now that he's back, right?" the only answer she got was an imminent shake of his head. "Great use of your words, Stefan, excellent. I'm making breakfast."

Sienna got dressed for school, thankful that she wasn't showing so much yet that her clothes were still able to fit, and went down to the kitchen, passing Damon on her way with an eye roll. She heard footsteps behind her signaling that he was following her, but she just kept ignoring him while she took out ingredients from the fridge.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked, looking at a bewildered Damon. Damon never expected her to ask and he stared at his niece with a puzzled frown. "Fine, I'll just make extra of everything," she sighed when it looked like he wasn't going to give her an answer.

Twenty minutes later, the table was filled with a variety of food, from pancakes, to bacon, to eggs and toast with juice, coffee and tea. "UNCLE ZACH! STEFAN! BREAKFAST!"

They came into the kitchen staring in shock at a still bewildered Damon, and a filled table. "Uncle Damon," Zach gasped, "You're back." He looked fearful and went to stand protectively near Sienna who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah okay, person eating for two here, really hungry, shut your yaps all three of you and sit down and eat!" Sienna snapped, plopping down in a chair and smearing a pancake with peanut butter and pickles. She was halfway through it when she noticed multiple pairs of eyes on her.

"You do know that's disgusting right?" Damon wrinkled his nose as he looked at what she was eating. Sienna shrugged, "And I think it's gross that you drink blood."

Damon smirked staring at the girl in amusement, "Touché."

Breakfast was awkward to say the least. Zach kept staring at Damon in fear after every few bites, Stefan kept fidgeting uncomfortably not making eye contact with anyone, and Damon relished in the fear he could smell in the air. Sienna was the only one unbothered as she ate like a pig until her hunger was abated.

"Come on Stef, school!" said Sienna perkily. So she was feeling happy today, whatever. She kissed Zach on the forehead on her way out and waved slightly at Damon before climbing into the car.

There was a comfortable silence in the car, but Sienna knew that Stefan was bursting to say something. She looked sideways at him with a raised eyebrow, "Spit it out Stefan, it's not healthy keeping whatever you want to say in."

"Aren't you scared," he blurted out immediately. "I mean … Damon came back and you made him … breakfast instead of fearing him like Zach."

Sienna shrugged, "He's family, no matter how distant he may be. _But_ I'm not going to live in fear in my own house, ya know? Who knows how long Damon is staying. I'm not going to cower and avoid him every time I see him."

"You know, you're courage is inspiring. _I_ even fear my own brother. He's volatile."

Sienna thought about what Stefan said for a moment as she parked the car at school parking lot. Before clambering out, she said, "Maybe that's what he needs. Someone to treat him normally, without fear; someone that won't treat him like the monster he thinks he is."

Sienna left Stefan to ponder what she told him as she ran over to her friends who immediately engulfed her into huge hugs and began babbling on and on about the party last night and Vicki's attack.

"So, your cousin is infatuated with _Elena_ ," Luna sneered in disgust. Sienna groaned, " _I know_! I already told him how much of a bitch she is, but he's love-struck."

"Wow, poor you. You might have Elena as part of the family," said River in disgust as they made their way to history class.

"Oh come on you guys, she's not that bad," said Caroline weakly. Her three friends gave her dumbfounded looks; they of course knew she was friends with Elena, even though she wasn't close with her as she was with them, and even though they hated it, they respected her decision to be friends with her.

"Caroline, don't even try to cover for her. River and I were sitting at the grill when you were crying to Bennett about Elena always being picked over you," snapped Luna, she never played around the bush, always preferring to speak the harsh truth no matter how much it hurts.

"Oh, Care-Bear, you were into Stefan?" Sienna looked pityingly at her best friend. If she had told her about her crush yesterday she would have set her straight. Stefan wasn't going for anyone but Elena Gilbert.

"Yeah. He told me quite bluntly that he wasn't interested," said Caroline sadly, looking down at the ground. She then perked up, " _But_ , I saw someone else! Someone hotter and mysterious."

"Oh, do tell," giggled River.

"I didn't get a name. But he was dressed in leather. Black hair and these electric blue eyes that just captured you," Caroline sighed dreamily and Sienna halted in her steps, her mind going a mile a minute as she felt fear trickle down her spine.

 _Dressed all in leather. Black hair. Electric blue eyes. …Damon Salvatore!_

No, no, no, no, no! She didn't trust Damon not to hurt her best friend! Maybe she was overreacting; maybe he wasn't interested in her. She heard her friends calling her name while she was in her little trance and looked up to see the three of them looking at her in concern.

"Sorry," Sienna laughed nervously, "Got lost in thought. Come on, we're going to be late for Tanner's class." She wasn't about to get ahead of herself. Maybe nothing would happen; if it doesn't then she'll intervene, but for now she'll just leave it be.

The four girls sat in their usual seats around each other and took their notebooks out as Mr. Tanner began the class; this time he was talking about the comet that happened 145 years ago and she stared at Stefan in amusement; he was there for that too.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration," Mr. Tanner blathered on. He then snapped his attention to Elena who was, once again, having eye-sex with Stefan – _yuck!_ "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

The two of them immediately dropped their gazes as the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Luna sang in a carrying voice, making Elena give her a dirty look. She then looked at Sienna and smiled, but she just sneered at her and walked out of class with River, Luna and Caroline.

"Wow, did Elena Gilbert just _smile_ at you?" River stared at her friend in shock. Sienna scoffed, "Probably now that she's into my cousin, she wants to become friends with me … fat chance of that happening. That ship sailed ages ago."

"Bitch!" Luna growled. Caroline looked uncomfortable, but she knew that her friends hated Elena and all things Elena; by extension they disliked Bonnie. She was glad they never singled her out or gave her trouble over it; they were her best friends and respected that she was friends with Elena, even though they didn't like it.

"Oh lookie, your cousin and prissy over there are trading books," said Luna in a mocking tone. "How _romantic_."

"Hey, keep the digs at Elena, leave my cuz out of it," snapped Sienna. "You'll see, he'll change his views on her one day. Be it today, tomorrow or a year from now." Sienna felt bile rise in her throat, "Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom!" her three friends helped her into a stall while she puked her guts out looking like hell while they held her hair away from her face.

"Why do they call it morning sickness when it happens _all day_?!" groaned Sienna.

"I am _never_ getting pregnant," Luna shook her head in disgust.

"Yeah, seriously, they say ' _the joys of pregnancy_ ' … I'm not seeing any joy," Caroline looked repulsed.

Flushing the toilet, Sienna took out her toothbrush and paste from her bag, and after she was done cleaning herself, she groaned and looked at her friends who were all staring at her in pity. "Yeah, well. Life's a bitch, how else are they supposed to increase the population without a tiny white lie."

"True," River laughed as they made their way outside for lunch. "Oh god," Luna groaned staring at a distance ahead from them, "My brother is fighting with Elena's little brother again."

"I like Jeremy, I feel bad that he has a shrew for a sister," commented River perkily.

"Well, they're both enamored with Vicki Donovan," Luna informed them. "Tyler's screwing her and apparently Jeremy and Vicki are drug-buddies."

"You think they had hot, steamy sex?" asked Caroline in interest. River shrugged, "Tyler for sure, but Jeremy … don't know."

"I say they have," said Sienna, munching on a giant sub sandwich. "Anything can happen when you're in a drug daze, and his parents just died, so he's acting out with the Drug Queen of Mystic Falls."

"True," Luna looked disgusted talking about her brother's sex life, "Mom isn't going to like that when she finds out."

After school, Caroline had plans with Bonnie to go to the grill and Luna and River had to go home, but they made plans to meet back later on. Sienna went back to the Boarding house and saw that Zach was waiting for her, beckoning her over to his office.

"What's up Uncle Zach?" asked Sienna as she made herself comfortable on the armchair.

"I wanted to check on how you were doing now that Damon is back, are you okay?" Sienna smiled comfortingly, "I'm fine. He doesn't scare me Uncle Zach. If we treat him with fear then we're giving him power over us."

"You're a smart girl Sienna. Your parents don't know what they're missing out on," Zach smiled. Sienna gave him a weak smile; she hated it when anyone brought up her parents … she hated them with a passion after … everything. But she was glad that Uncle Zach took her in. "I made you an appointment to check on your pregnancy next week. So don't be late. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah," Sienna beamed at him as she stood up to leave. "I'll have one of the girls go with me. Thanks Uncle Zach." She was making her way over to the staircase when she heard someone walking in … that's weird; she was positive that she had closed the door behind her.

She doubled back to the front door, only to see Elena Gilbert making her way inside, at the same time a black crow flew in and disappeared, the door shutting behind her and she found Damon standing next to her with a smug grin on his face.

Elena jumped as she stared at the both of them, her hand clutched over her chest, "I-I'm sorry for barging in. The door was … open." She looked surprised when she turned around to see it closed.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother," Damon was putting on the charm. Great, more fans of Elena.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother … oh hi, Sienna," Sienna looked at her unimpressed.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second," Damon smirked. Sienna glared at him before standing up in Elena's face. "Who the hell do you think you are coming into _my_ house, uninvited?"

"Uh, um, well, the, the door was opened and I wanted to see Stefan," Elena stuttered putting on her innocent doe-eyed look.

Sienna rolled her eyes, "So that makes it okay? So if your front door was open, you wouldn't mind if someone just barged in?" Elena looked bewildered; huh, it must be new for her for someone not to like her, "N-No-"Sienna cut her off, "So then you have an exception in this town, is that what you're saying?"

At that moment, Stefan walked in, his face staring blankly from Elena, to Sienna and then to a smug Damon who looked to be enjoying the catfight between the two teenagers. "Elena. I didn't know you were coming over," he stated impassively, his eyes never leaving Damon's electric blue ones.

"Yeah well, neither did I, but apparently Elena Gilbert does whatever the hell she wants to in this town," snapped Sienna, glaring daggers at Elena who flinched with the intensity of hate she felt rolling off from the female Salvatore.

"I know. I should have called, I just…"Elena trailed off. She had never really spoken with Sienna Salvatore and her friends; only Caroline from her group of friends hung out with her, and Elena was confused as to why she hated her.

"Oh, don't be silly," Damon cut in. "You're welcome any time, isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family albums or some home movies. But … I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Now Sienna was glaring at Damon.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you," was all Stefan said, the dismissal clearly evident in his words.

"Yeah, I should probably go," said Elena awkwardly, she then looked back at Damon, flashing him a small smile, "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"Great meeting you too, Elena," Damon smiled pleasantly at her.

"Get out of my house Gilbert!" Sienna growled. Elena fearfully jumped and went to leave, but Stefan was blocking her exit. It took Elena yelling his name twice for him to move as he hadn't taken his eyes off Damon.

Once she had left, the three Salvatores stared at each other in silence before Damon broke it, "Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess … hospital." He sounded a mixture of smug and amused.

"Someone had to clean up your mess," Stefan snapped.

"Woah, hey, what mess? What's going on?" Sienna blurted out, not liking being kept out of the loop.

"Damon didn't compel Vicki to forget about last night. She woke up screaming in the middle of the night and told Matt that a vampire attacked her. I had to go to the hospital and compel her, but it might not work for long since I feed from animals," Stefan explained.

"Huh, cliff notes version," Sienna stated, glaring at Damon who smirked at her.

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Well, I didn't get to talk to her much. Our little niece over here ran her off," Damon looked a tad bit annoyed.

"And it is going to stay that way. Stefan, I already told you before. I. Hate. Elena. Gilbert. So if you're going to date her then make sure she _never_ walks into my house!" Sienna growled, her olive green eyes flashing a jade green.

"Your house?" Damon looked amused. Sienna stared at him unimpressed, "Let me guess …. This is my house only while you _let_ me live in it, am I right? Your threats won't work on me!"

"Hmm," Damon stared at her for a moment, but decided that he'd rather mess with his brother than argue with Sienna. "Were you worried Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?"

"I'm not playing a game," Stefan stated, shaking his head to prove his point.

"Of course you are," Damon sounded so sure of himself. "We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan snapped angrily.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see won't you," said Damon mysteriously. Sienna shook her head, "You're both crazy-"Sienna's eyes widened and she left the two vampires as she zoomed over to the bathroom downstairs and puked her guts out, "I HATE BEING PREGNANT!"

Sienna spent the whole day at the Boarding house since her stomach was acting up and she couldn't pass an hour without her head down the toilet. While she went to the kitchen that night to munch on some Doritos dipped in peanut butter – yeah, her cravings were weird; she heard Stefan and her Uncle Zach arguing in the living room.

She walked in to hear that their argument was about Damon.

"What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?" Zach looked frustrated.

Stefan looked defeated, "'Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his."

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk," Zach snapped looking worried. Sienna knew that the Founder's council would fry him if they knew he was housing two vampires.

"She won't. I took care of it," Stefan reassured him. "You're sure?" Zach looked skeptical.

Stefan let out a sigh of exasperation, "I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon."

"So what happens if it doesn't work?" Zach had to ask that … well, Vicki could go screaming 'vampire' at the top of her lungs in the town square, and if it were any other town, they would have just placed her in a mental institution.

"I don't know. I'll deal with it."

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?" NO, NO, NO, NO! She is not worth it at all. When Zach left, Sienna made her presence known; of course Stefan wasn't surprised to see her. Stupid vampire hearing.

"Ya know, I don't think Damon came back to make your life miserable … well not completely," Sienna added with a shrug. Stefan looked at her in puzzlement, "What do you mean?"

Sienna stared at Stefan for a moment, "I think Damon has something up his sleeve. No Stefan, he came back to town for a reason. And whatever it is, it doesn't bode well for us."

It was the next day and Sienna, River, Luna and Caroline where lighting candles for the comet, staring up at the dark, starry sky. Sienna always found star-gazing to be peaceful and it always helped clear her mind off all the worries and woes, especially from recent events.

After they were done, they went to the grill and Caroline separated herself from them for a while to sit with Bonnie until Elena came. The three girls sat in a booth a good distance away and began gossiping about recent events.

"So Elena just barged into your home?" Luna looked scandalized.

"Yup. I know I closed the door behind me, so it must have been Damon who came in after me and forgot to close the door fully, and she just _barged_ _in_ ," Sienna scowled drinking her chamomile tea to help calm her down and soothe her stomach cramps.

"Question. Who is Damon?" River looked confused. Sienna gaped at them; she forgot to mention Damon coming to town. "He's my other cousin. Stefan's older brother," Sienna explained. She suddenly froze when she saw Stone locking lips with some redhead by the bar. She swallowed and turned around quickly, not wanting to be seen staring, especially by him.

River and Luna looked at her in pity, and at that moment Caroline joined them now that Bonnie wasn't alone anymore. "I'm so sorry S," Caroline engulfed her in a hug.

Sienna just nodded, tears falling down her eyes, "Damn hormones!"

"I'm going to kill him when I get home," River growled. She loved her brother, but she didn't appreciate how badly he hurt and was _still_ hurting her sister. She confronted him about the whole pregnancy the day Sienna let them in on her secret, and Stone just scoffed calling her a liar. He even went so far as to say that it wasn't his _if_ she _wasn't lying_ because he always used a condom. The idiot wasn't informed that condoms break sometimes. She knew Sienna was deeply in love with her thick-headed brother and would _never_ cheat on him.

"No, Riv, just drop it. He made his feelings clear. He moved on, it's time for me to do so as well," Sienna sniffed, wiping the tears away from her face.

At that moment, little Gilbert began yelling frantically that Vicki was missing, and him and Tyler began having a pissing contest over her.

"She's never going to go for you," snapped Tyler looking smug. Luna groaned, how embarrassing; her brother is arguing about the drugged up whore of Mystic Falls.

"She already did. Over and over and over again," Jeremy rebutted. "Damn, _I told you_!" Sienna hissed to her three friends who looked equally shocked. Caroline couldn't help but blurt out, " _You_ slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean," she shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing slightly, "Vicki Donovan slept with _you_?"

"Wow, tone down on the meanness Care," River chuckled. Tyler however, seemed to be in agreement with Caroline's words as he shook his head in denial, "There's no way."

"And I didn't even have to force her into it," Jeremy couldn't help but add that little bit of information as he glared at Tyler. Luna and Matt glared at him and together they snapped, "What the hell is he talking about Ty?"

Tyler kept shifting his gaze from his twin sister to his best friend, "Nothing, just ignore him, he's a punk."

"He's not the only punk," murmured Sienna. Luna looked outraged at her brother; she could _always_ tell when he was lying.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt yelled at everyone. And with those words, everybody split up to look for one, Vicki Donovan. Caroline left with Bonnie, while Luna left with River after _ordering_ her to stay seated for the sake of the baby as too much stress wasn't good for it.

Sienna sat grumbling into her chamomile tea when they all left, mumbling about how she wasn't an invalid and she was only four months pregnant. Looking up she saw that Stone was on the bar with his hand around the redhead's waist and she cursed to herself; _great!_ Now she was left alone with him.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Stone looked over at her direction, and surprise flitted across his face at seeing her all alone before the prominent sneer he created just for her replaced it. Sienna felt a few tears trickling her face, but she _demanded_ them not to fall; she wasn't about to give her ex-bastard the satisfaction of seeing her cry because of him.

Ten minutes later of drowning in solitude and sorrow, everyone flittered back into the grill. Caroline stayed with Bonnie, while River and Luna sat down in a huff by her side.

"Your cousin, Stefan, found Vicki in a drugged up trance walking around the town square," Luna grumbled. Sienna looked up to see Matt checking on her neck wound, and she flinched at the reminder of what Damon did to her. "Waste of our time."

Stefan came by later asking Bonnie and Caroline for something, and it was at that moment that Stone left the redhead and came over to River, "Come on, Riv. Mom and dad called, they want you home." River grumbled but hugged the girls goodbye, however something happened at that exact moment.

Sienna felt horrible cramps in her womb, almost like someone was stabbing her repeatedly in the stomach and she flinched inwards. As River stood up to leave with Stone, Luna stared wide-eyed at her friend, "S? S, what's wrong … _SIENNA?"_

Sienna felt herself crumble in her seat, her face screwed up in pain and sweat was falling down her face, "Lu- Luna it hurts," she whimpered, before she screamed and hugged her womb protectively.

Stefan and Caroline rushed forward, and Stefan knelt down to look into Sienna's pain-filled eyes.

"What's happening to her?" River yelled, clutching onto a wide-eyed Stone's hand as though it were a lifeline.

"Stef, take me home, please," whispered Sienna.

"Home, no, you have to go to the hospital!" Caroline shrieked.

"No! No hospital. Stef?" Stefan nodded and carried her into his arms.

"Stefan, my number is in Sienna's phone, call me if there is anything," River pleaded. Stefan nodded and ran out of the grill, leaving behind four worried teenagers.

"You think she'll be okay?" River whimpered. Stone scoffed, "She's faking it," but he didn't look so sure of himself.

"Screw you dude! She's pregnant with _your_ kid; the least you could do is be a tiny bit worried for the baby if you don't care about Sienna anymore!" Luna growled her fists clenched as she glared daggers at him.

"It's. Not. Mine!" Stone snarled through gritted teeth, he turned to face his angry sister, "Come on, let's go home." River gave the two girls an apologetic look as she ran out after her brother.

Luna and Caroline stared unsurely at each other, before Luna sent a text to Tyler. "I'm telling Tyler to let my parents know that I'm sleeping over at Sienna's, you in?" Caroline nodded immediately, sending a text out to her mother, Liz Forbes.

As the two girls entered the car, they didn't notice the shadow of a man dressed all in leather watching them leave, angry that his plans were foiled.

Caroline Forbes didn't know how lucky she was; for if she was leaving home alone, the stranger in the shadows would have invited himself into her home and fed on her.

Things were already changing in the small town of Mystic Falls as the shadow flashed in abnormal speed over to the Salvatore Boarding house and watched a few minutes later as the same car parked by their house, and the blonde and brunette ran out of the car and knocked on the front door.

 **A/N:** **So Damon missed his chance in turning Caroline Forbes into his puppet. What do you think is going to happen next, and what else will change?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sienna Salvatore – Danielle Campbell.**

 **River Fell – Meaghan Martin.**

 **Luna Lockwood – Isabeli Fontana.**

 **Stone Fell – Alexander Ludwig.**

 **Chapter 3:**

"Are you up, S?" a familiar female voice asked and Sienna opened her bleary eyes looking around for the source. To her right she saw Luna Lockwood dressed in pajamas and looking like she had just woken up as well.

"Lu? What are you doing here? In my room … in my bed? Wait, are those my pajamas?" Luna rolled her eyes, "Good morning to you too sunshine. You don't remember what happened last night do you?"

Sienna looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she stared at Luna in fear and confusion, "What happened?" Stefan and Damon didn't compel her right? Maybe it was a different vampire? Oh, my god, was there another vampire in town…?

"Uh, you randomly dropped in the grill. Something about cramps and your baby. …You wouldn't even go to the hospital, so me and Care slept over," Luna yawned.

"Where is Caroline?" Sienna began looking left and right for her bubbly bestie. Luna shrugged, "Probably in the kitchen. By the way, Zach changed your doctor's appointment from next week to this afternoon."

"I'm fiiiine," Sienna whined as the two girls went out of Sienna's room.

"Pregnant woman don't just begin screaming out of the blue and collapse, S. maybe it was nothing, but all the same, you seriously you need to check it out," said Luna in a no-nonsense voice.

When Luna and Sienna walked into the kitchen, they saw Damon putting on his full-charm on Caroline who couldn't help but stare at him with googly eyes. _Oh, hell no!_

"Damon. Oh, Cousin Damon. Do you mind if I have a word with you. Right now. Out here. _Aloonnee_." Sienna didn't let her fake smile leave her face as she stared at Damon. Damon nodded and left the kitchen. "You two make breakfast. Pregnant woman here needs to eat!" she yelled at her friends. Just as she left the kitchen, she couldn't help but smile at the sounds of her two sisters rummaging around for food and cutleries.

"You know. I would ask how you're feeling, but yesterday you put a major kink in my plans, Sienna," Damon snapped with a slight growl as he stared at Sienna who adamantly kept her arms crossed.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm pregnant and I got some unknown cramping pain. Please forgive me," sarcasm oozed out of every single word that left Sienna's mouth and Damon had to fight back a smirk; that niece of his sure got spunk.

"I was planning on compelling Barbie out there to help me with my master plan," Damon glared. Sienna placed her palm over her right ear and began rubbing it continuously, making Damon look at her confused, "What are you doing?"

Sienna stopped rubbing her ear and stepped closer to Damon with her best bitchy Salvatore glare, "I'm sorry. I could have _sworn_ that I heard you say you were planning on compelling Caroline, _my best friend slash sister_!" when Damon nodded, Sienna growled, "Rule Number Two, no eating, killing, compelling or torturing my friends who are like my sisters! I mean did ya forget that rule already!"

Damon flashed over to her and snarled, "I play by my own rules, _Sienna_. Don't think that just because we're related very distantly, I might add, or because you're pregnant-"but Sienna wasn't listening, she poked his chest with her index finger and carried on where she had left off before Damon interruptus.

"I mean, seriously. You could have picked anyone, _anyone. Any freaking girl_ and you pick Caroline! What the hell is wrong with you? No. _No_!" tears began falling from her eyes and she was half-hysterical and half-bawling.

"Are you crying?" Damon frowned at her, backing off slightly. Yeah, crazy pregnant woman … not exactly his forte.

"NO! Yes. Stupid hormones! Ugh," Sienna plopped down on the comfy couch and looked up at Damon. "So you have a grand master plan. And I'm sure you're not going to tell me what it is right?"

"Of course not," scoffed Damon looking down at her like she was crazy … or well, crazier than she already was.

"Fair enough. Then why do you need Caroline? Maybe I can help without you compelling my friend."

Damon studied Sienna's intents for a while, wondering if she was actually being genuine or trying to deceive him. Finally he said, "She's friends with Elena, and I need her to get me invited into her home so I can mess with Stefan for a while. Also, I need a fake girlfriend so I can get into the Lockwood manor for the Founder's party that will come up soon."

"Of course, _precious Elena_ ," Sienna snarled. She thought about it for a minute then said, "Okay look, I like Stefan a lot, and I want him to be happy. But Elena Gilbert is bad news and whoever wants to give her hell is okay in my books, so I'll help you." Sienna stood up brushing away a few specks of invisible lint from her robe.

Damon's eyes widened in surprise, "You will?"

"Mmhmm. You're family I guess, and I don't have much family that are actually blood-related in my life … well, sort of, I mean you are a Salvatore, so whatever," Sienna laughed nervously, ignoring the incredulous look Damon was giving her. "There are many ways to get what you want without being a dick and using your freaky compulsion. Now. About getting invited to Elena's, you can easily stop by when she's at school and put on the fake older concerned brother act, wanting to talk to Jenna, her aunt. Say that you want to make sure Elena doesn't break your brother's heart because the last girl hurt him or whatever … Founder's party; I'm going dateless since I'm single now and no one wants to ask out a pregnant teenager, you can go with me. Problem solved and my friend's mind is completely intact. Anything else you need help with?"

Damon sat gaping at Sienna in shock. She just helped him out so easily, and without any deception, nothing at all. He didn't want to parade Barbie around town as his girlfriend and his niece just gave him an easy way to keep him happy and not put a kink in his plans.

"I'll let you know if I need any more help from your brilliant mind," Damon smirked.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Sienna grinned before making a beeline to her friends and that wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. She was absolutely starving.

The three girls sat down for breakfast and began munching on the yummy pancakes that she knew Caroline made since Luna; bless the girl, burns water. Sienna didn't even know how the grumpy brunette managed to even do that, but it's true, and since then, Luna was always eliminated from the kitchen unless it was microwavable food or pouring drinks.

"So… we're skipping school?" Sienna asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

"River is at school, her parents didn't allow her to skive off but Lu's mom said it was okay after she told her what happened with you. I'm gonna go back for cheer practice after school only," Caroline informed her.

"Yup, so Caroline is going to drop us off at the hospital for your checkup before she goes to cheer practice," Luna mumbled.

"Wait," Sienna swished her head towards Luna, "You're parents _know_ that I'm pregnant?" She didn't want people calling her the town-whore.

Luna gave Sienna a deadpanned look, "My parents _love_ you, they don't judge. They were sympathetic and sad. They also wanted me to tell you that if you need anything, not to hesitate and ask."

"Anyways S, you can't hide your pregnancy from the town forever. I mean you're already on the beginning of your fourth month, you're going to show pretty soon and everyone will know. You need to prepare yourself," said Caroline gently.

"And you can't hide your baby … that is of course if you're planning on keeping it," added Luna solemnly.

Sienna was silent after Caroline's words. During her isolation the whole summer, she completely spaced out over the fact that she would begin to show and wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy from the whole town. Last week she noticed that her stomach was getting more round and she knew by the fifth month she would show a lot, unable to place the blame on too much junk food anymore.

Caroline was right, she had to get prepared for everyone to find out; she wasn't worried though, she had her sisters on her side and she now had Stefan … and Damon, even though he placed an uncaring front to everyone, she knew that he would protect her if it comes to it or if anything happens to her.

She wasn't ashamed either; she lost her virginity to her first love and even though Stone didn't love her anymore, she was thankful that her baby's father was someone she loves instead of some random douche one night stand.

Sienna beamed at her two besties, "Whatever. Let the town find out, I don't care. I'm not ashamed."

"Thatta girl," Luna smirked.

"Where is Damon?" Caroline suddenly blurted out. Sienna inwardly cringed, "Yeah Care, about him. I know he was the mystery guy from the grill and you're interested in him. But you deserve better than him. I know he's my cousin and I love him, but you would just be a rebound to him, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"But-"Caroline looked hurt and Sienna knew that she was going to start arguing.

"But nothing!" said Luna firmly, taking charge and Sienna mentally thanked her for that. "Damon is Sienna's cousin and if she says that you'd be a rebound, then trust her. You don't need another broken heart Care. You deserve someone that will love you for who you are; not random new guy's that appear in town."

"Exactly," Sienna bobbed her head as she pushed her empty plate aside.

"Fine," Caroline whined. "I trust you girls."

The three girls got dressed and after hanging around for a bit and gossiping, Caroline drove Luna and Sienna over to Mystic Falls Hospital, blowing them a kiss and promising that after cheer practice, her and River would meet up with them in the Grill, since she was going to see River in cheer practice.

Out of the four girls, only Caroline and River were interested in cheerleading, with Care as the captain and River as the next-in-line if Care was ever to quit. Sienna and Luna were more interested in sports and roughing it up, but now that Sienna was pregnant, she had to drop all activities.

"You want me to call Ty to pick us up after you're done?" Luna asked, taking her phone out. Sienna shook her head, "Nah, I'll call Damon once we're done. No offense but Tyler is probably doing something with Vicki or getting drunk."

Luna snorted but nodded and tucked her phone back into her pocket; Luna wasn't offended the least bit. She loved her twin, but she knew that he was very unstable. Tyler always picked fights over every tiny thing and slept around constantly, getting drunk every odd day. One would think that since Tyler had a sister he would learn to appreciate girls and treat them well, but he didn't.

"Ms. Salvatore, come in. Zachary called me and informed me of what happened with you last night. I think it was wise of him to move the appointment around," Dr. Ryles smiled, noticing Luna; he nodded at her, "Ms. Lockwood. Do you want to wait in the waiting room?"

"No, if you don't mind Dr. Ryles, I'd prefer to support Sienna," said Luna. Dr. Ryles nodded and ushered the two girls into an empty room and gave Sienna a hospital gown, informing her to get dressed while he stepped out.

After Sienna was sitting in the bed, he entered the room and took out some kind of gel. "Now I must warn you, this will be cold and a little uncomfortable." Sienna nodded and couldn't help but jump slightly when Dr. Ryles applied the gel.

He began checking her ultrasound scan for a while. A few minutes later, he clapped his hands together once and beamed at her, "Well, nothing seems to be wrong with you. You are perfectly healthy. It is normal for some women to get cramps during their second trimester in your condition."

"My condition?" Sienna couldn't help but ask, feeling a trickle of fear down her spine.

Back in the Boarding house, Stefan had just come back from football tryouts to see Damon lounging on his bed reading his diary.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many … adjectives," Damon smirked. Stefan walked over to him and snatched the diary out from his hands, "What are you doing here?" he snapped.

Damon placed on a very convincing serious face, "I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and … I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us."

Damon tried to keep a straight face, but when he saw the hope ignite on Stefan's features, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed at Stefan's face and his regular smirk was back in place.

Stefan looked downtrodden, but he covered it up well and snarled, "You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon."

Damon stood up and walked over to Stefan, "Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means 'by the way'. I went over to make sure Sienna's Blondie friend made it safely to practice and I saw her at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts," Stefan growled, and Damon placed his hands up in a surrender motion, "Just … simmer down, I didn't even go near her."

"So, what then? Caroline is your puppet now," snapped Stefan. Damon gave him a lazy smirk, "She was going to be. But our dear niece has a way with her words. She convinced me not to touch her friends this morning."

Damon's phone beeped at that moment and he looked down to see a text from Sienna, "Speaking of which. I got to go. Have fun with your little dinner tonight at Elena's." he smirked and left.

"Are you okay?" Luna finally asked as they sat outside the hospital waiting for Damon. Sienna shook her head, lost in her thoughts. She couldn't believe the news Dr. Ryles gave her of her latest ultrasound.

Damon honked the horn upon noticing the two girls outside and Luna went over to sit in the backseat while Sienna sat up front. "So … what's up with you two? The tension is killing me." Damon snorted at his own joke that only he and Sienna would comprehend, but Sienna didn't look the least bit amused.

Damon stared at Sienna before looking at Luna from his rearview mirror, "Okay, what happened?"

" _Twins_ ," Sienna whispered. Damon nearly let go of the steering wheel due to shock, "I'm sorry what's that?" Sienna knew that he heard her – what with his awesome vampire hearing, but she knew that he was shocked and needed her to repeat what she just said.

"I'm having _twins_! Dr. Ryles said that it is normal for women carrying twins to get cramps during their second trimester and that it is my body warning me to take it slow since giving birth to twins is more fatal."

"I did not see that one coming," Damon commented casually, though he was very surprised.

"Yeah, well join the club," scoffed Luna. Damon dropped them off at the grill and told Sienna to take it easy before he left and the two girls entered to see Caroline and River sitting in a table waiting for them.

River looked relieved when she saw that Sienna was in fact, up and kicking. She jumped from her seat and engulfed Sienna in a hug, "I was so worried! How did the doctor's appointment go?" she asked, sitting her down on the seat beside her.

"Yeah, you two look very pale … is everything okay?" Caroline looked worried as her glance switched from Luna to Sienna.

"I'm having twins," Sienna decided not to beat around the bush and just throw the news out there. River and Caroline stared dumbly at Sienna with wide eyes, before looking at Luna to confirm that she was actually having twins.

Luna nodded, "It's true you guys. I was with her when the doctor announced the news."

" _Twins!_ Wow, oh my god!" River gasped; she didn't know how Stone would take the news, he was already in denial about the baby being his and now there wasn't one, but _two_!

"It makes sense if you think about it," Sienna shrugged as she sipped on her chocolate milkshake with extra sauce bringing color back to her previously pale cheeks. "My dad and Uncle Zach are twins. And my mom is one of triplets. So it's in my genes through both sides of the family … thank god I'm not having triplets, even though I would have preferred one child instead of two … it is better than three-"

"Okay! S, you're rambling. Calm down, the doctor said too much stress isn't good for you or the babies, now that you're having twins," said Luna firmly.

"Good luck with that," River scoffed. "It's going to be very difficult keeping S calm for six more months."

"She might get into labor early. Most twins are born during the eighth month," Caroline said weakly trying to look at the positive side as usual.

"Oh wow, one less month … that's still going to be hard Care," River blurted. She felt so nervous now with this news and she didn't know whether to tell Stone or not. Her parents doesn't know anything about Sienna being pregnant since Stone was adamant it wasn't his and he didn't want his parents involved with the 'whore's kids.'

"Whatever. We'll get through this together," Caroline smiled. Luna and River nodded in agreement and Sienna began crying again.

"Stupid hormones … I love you guys!" she blubbered.

"We love you too!" River beamed.

"Come on, let's go over to your place and watch movies like old times sakes. Forget all the drama happening and just camp out with movies and junk food. What do you say?" Caroline offered with a chirpy smile looking excited.

The girls all agreed and Caroline drove them over to the Boarding House for a night of fun and no drama.

The next day was the football game; Sienna and Luna went over to the bleachers to cheer for Caroline and River, and also for Sienna to cheer Stefan on for his first game.

Sienna rolled her eyes when she noticed Stefan give Elena a necklace, and she was a hundred percent positive that it was laced with vervain; which reminded her that she needed to do the same for her friends. Even though the Forbes, Fells and Lockwoods were in the Founder's Council and knew of vampires, they didn't know that two vampires were parading under their nose wearing daylight rings, and so they probably didn't think there was a need to fill them up with vervain.

So it now fell on Sienna's hands and even though Stefan drank from woodland creatures only, Damon was a wildcard – proof of yesterday when he wanted to use Caroline as his puppet. She wanted her friends to always be safe, and she knew her Uncle Zach was growing vervain in the basement.

She entertained the idea of informing River, Luna and Caroline about the things that go bump in the night, but she didn't want them to worry or get involved with this life … she knew that they would never rat Damon and Stefan out to their parents, because then that would get her into trouble for harboring two vampires under her roof, and they always protected each other.

Sienna hated keeping secrets from her sisters. She decided that if things got too dangerous for them not knowing then she will inform them in a heartbeat. Her sisters always came first to her.

"Oh lookie, Elena quit the cheerleading team," Luna said in a faux-sad voice.

"Bummer," snorted Sienna. Stefan sent her a subtle look to be nice, but she just rolled her eyes and ignored him; yeah right, like she would ever be nice to Elena Gilbert. She never liked her and she wasn't about to start just because Stefan was into her. _Stupid doppelganger._

After Tanner's speech, welcoming Stefan into the team, Luna began cussing loudly when she noticed her brother beating up Jeremy Gilbert.

"I swear to god my brother is insane! All this for Vicki Donovan, seriously?!" Luna growled in rage.

"Aren't you going to go stop the fight?" asked Sienna, looking worried for Jeremy. "No," scoffed Luna, "Let him get his ass kicked, maybe then he would learn."

Sienna noticed Stefan run over to them after Elena to stop the fight, when Jeremy picked up an empty glass bottle to smash into Tyler's head. Stefan caught it in the nick of time, and she winced. She knew Elena was about to see him bleed, not knowing that he was a vampire and would heal instantly. Glass didn't affect him, only wood.

"Huh, your cousin to the rescue," Luna smirked as they both walked over to the field to stand by Caroline and River.

Sienna separated from her friends for a while to listen into Elena and Bonnie's conversation; she noticed the suspicious look on Elena's face when she left Stefan, and Sienna instantly knew that she didn't believe his lie about his injury.

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?" Elena was saying to Bonnie who looked perplexed but nodded. "The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction …"

What reaction? What the hell is Gilbert talking about?

"You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over," Bonnie laughed. Huh, must be the dinner thing Stefan went to and Caroline told her about.

"No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, or…"

"It wasn't a clear picture. Like today. I keep seeing the same numbers I told you about … 8, 14, 22. When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold and it…" Bonnie sounded a bit freaked out, and honestly, so was Sienna.

"And what?" Elena leaned forward curiously.

Bonnie's face formed into worry and fear, "It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like."

Sienna hurried back over to her friends. She would confront Stefan or Damon about it back home; could Bonnie sense Stefan was a vampire? … And how?

That night, Sienna sat in the living room, dread coursing through her veins after the events of that night.

Mr. Tanner was attacked by an animal, only she knew that the _animal_ was actually Damon. She wasn't about to fool herself into thinking he wouldn't attack anyone. She was lucky enough that Damon respected her enough or whatever to leave her friends be, but it didn't mean she had to be happy with the fact that he took someone's life … someone she knew … someone that had been teaching her history for two years. A familiar face and a constant in her life, now gone because of Damon.

"Hey, you okay?" Sienna looked up to see Stefan looking down at her with worry.

"No! Damon killed Mr. Tanner, didn't he?" Sienna demanded, wiping tears from her eyes. Stefan sighed wearily and nodded, going over to take a seat next to her.

" _Why_? I mean, I know _why_. You said so yourself, he's volatile, I just thought-"

"You just thought that since he was being nice to you and hasn't touched your friends, that maybe he changed and wouldn't go around killing people," Stefan didn't sound cynical at all, instead he sounded understanding.

"Yeah," Sienna sniffled.

"I never put out hope that deep inside the brother I grew up with was still there. It was my fault … what happened to Tanner," Sienna gave him a questioning look, and he clarified, "I provoked him, made it out to be that he actually cares and has feelings. I told him he was just pretending to be a monster, and then I brought up Katherine. He killed Tanner to prove me wrong. He must be stopped."

Sienna was quiet for a bit as she digested what Stefan had relayed to her. She shook her head; she didn't want to psychoanalyze Damon's actions anymore. Instead she decided to ask Stefan about Bonnie.

"I overheard something between Elena and Bonnie. Something about when Bonnie accidentally touched you she felt cold and death … what the hell does that mean?"

"Bonnie is … she's a witch," Stefan told her, and he looked so serious that Sienna couldn't laugh in his face.

"Witch? Are you serious? You're telling me that witches exist?" asked Sienna skeptically.

Stefan raised his eyebrows at her and smiled, "Vampires exist. Is it so hard to believe that witches might as well?"

Sienna snorted, he had a point, "So, Bennett is a witch … huh. I guess you do learn something new every day."

"Yeah, the Bennett's are a very old, very powerful line of witches. I knew her ancestor Emily Bennett in my time. She came to town with Katherine, she was actually her handmaiden," Sienna was actually interested in what Stefan was telling her, listening curiously and absorbing all this new information. "Witches can sense vampires with one touch. But Bonnie is still new so she wouldn't understand what she felt exactly when she accidentally touched me."

"So that is why Elena made the dinner last night, so Bonnie could like you since she was feeling something off about you that she didn't quite comprehend," Stefan nodded. "So her Grams…?" she left the question out there.

"Yes. Sheila Bennett is a powerful witch and very old to the craft. From what I heard, she is trying to convince Bonnie of her heritance but she's in denial."

"Huh, and we all thought that Sheila was just kooky, turns out she is actually a witch," Sienna snorted. At that moment, Damon walked in with a smug smile on his face. "Am I late for family bonding time?"

Sienna glared at Damon and stood up, "I'm going to sleep. Night Stefan thanks for the talk." Stefan smiled, "Anytime. Goodnight Sienna."

Sienna walked up the stairway, hearing Damon nonchalantly ask Stefan, "Huh, was it something I said?"

 **A/N:** **What did you think about this chapter? So Sienna is having twins, and Caroline didn't end up being controlled by Damon … what else would change? If you have any requests let me know and I'll see if it works with the story.**

 **R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sienna Salvatore – Danielle Campbell.**

 **River Fell – Meaghan Martin.**

 **Luna Lockwood – Isabeli Fontana.**

 **Stone Fell – Alexander Ludwig.**

 **Chapter 4:**

Sienna stared at her reflection in the mirror; her top was lifted up so that she could have a full view of her stomach and she turned sideways so that she could see her stomachs profile. She didn't know if it was the result of paranoia, or if it was due to the recent news she had received from Dr. Ryles that she was in fact carrying twins, but Sienna noticed her stomach was swelling.

She had a freaking obvious bump!

Sienna groaned to herself; what she had told Caroline and Luna the other day was true – she didn't care what people thought of her being pregnant and she wasn't going to be ashamed, but that didn't mean she wasn't perceptible to other people's thoughts and the rude words and name-calling they were to throw her way.

 _Teenage mother at 17, how atrociously despicable._

She didn't even have Stone to protect her or her honor, since he had all but left, shunning her in front of his friends and sticking his tongue down the throats of many girls since dumping her. If Stone … _Stone!_ The love of her life, her first ever boyfriend and the boy she lost her virginity to, the boy she stayed faithful to, believed and accused her of cheating on him and carrying some other guy's child, then the population of Mystic Falls would think no better of her.

There was a heritage display in the Founder's party tomorrow, and Sienna was obligated to go, with her being the daughter of a founder's family and all.

The good news; River, Luna and Caroline would be going with her and she wouldn't be alone. The bad news; she had an obvious bump that didn't look like binge-eating fat, but an actual baby bump. She would need to get a larger size dress, thankfully not from the maternity section yet, but everyone would still notice.

The other bad news; she had promised Damon the other day that she would have him escort her. She was so mad at him for killing Mr. Tanner that she didn't want to be around him or even look at his smug-filled face where that damn permanent smirk never failed to make an appearance. However, she would never regret her decision, otherwise it would be a compelled Caroline going along as his date, and she couldn't have that.

Suddenly, Sienna heard a disturbing groan coming from Stefan's room, and she ran over quickly as possible to check on him. Sienna froze in her place with her mouth held agape when she witnessed the scene she had walked in on; Damon was pulling a knife out of his stomach making a disgusting squelching sound that had her close to barf her insides out.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Sienna, walking into the room and sitting beside Stefan who looked worried at her being in close contact to Damon with a knife in his hand.

"Nothing Sienna, just Damon messing with my head," Stefan stated with angry eyes fixed on amused electric blue ones.

"All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit," Damon made an extravagant gasp of surprise, "The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

"Funny," scoffed Sienna glaring at Damon, "You're not behind bars _or_ having a stake through your heart – if you even have one," she added bitterly.

Damon smirked at her – Arghh, again with the damn smirks! "Come now Sienna, don't be mean. It was _actually_ a mountain lion. _Really big one_ ," he widened his hands showing how big the lion was, "It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'" Damon made a big performance of quoting the headlines and Sienna couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" asked Stefan suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Damon smirked. Sienna growled; she was so not in the mood for Damon's cryptic attitude, "Answer the damn question, Damon!"

"Fine," Damon pointedly smiled at the heavily scowling Sienna, "I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having _way_ too much fun here with you and Elena, and you of course oh wonderful niece of mine."

"Can't touch her now," said a smug Stefan

 _Elena, Elena, Elena,_ doesn't he think of anyone else _besides_ that grating whining bitch?

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion, ask Sienna's bubbly friend Caroline," Damon smirked and Sienna growled at him, and went to lunge at him if it weren't for Stefan's fast reflexes, holding her around the waist. "Some girls just can't resist my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

"You can't get into her house anyways!" said Stefan grasping for straws.

" _Really_?" said an amused Damon, his eyes flittering to an enraged Sienna. "Because yesterday I stopped by the Gilberts while you were off playing high school student and had a decent chat with the enticing Jenna Sommers about how worried I am about her niece breaking my poor brother's heart. You can thank your niece for the idea."

"What?" Stefan gasped staring wide-eyed at an annoyed Sienna. Unfortunately for Stefan, his attention was on Sienna that he didn't notice Damon lunge at him with the very knife he was recently stabbed with, stabbing him in the stomach.

"Stefan!" screamed Sienna as Stefan fell down on the floor, grunting in pain.

"This is John Vervatos, dude. Dick move," Damon grinned walking out of the room.

Stefan grabbed the knife and threw it on the floor as Sienna fumbled over him in worriment. "What did Damon mean about it being your idea?"

Sienna rolled her eyes; of course Stefan would care more about Elena than the fact he was just _stabbed_ by his brother which hurt him more since he only drank from animals, "Seriously, that's what you care about?" Stefan gave her a deadpanned, serious look and she sighed.

"Fine, I admit, he wanted an invite into Elena's house and I gave him an idea of how to do it."

"But _why?_ " growled Stefan angrily, " _Why would you help him_?"

Sienna fixed Stefan with a piercing stare, "It was either Elena or Caroline, Stefan. He wanted to use Caroline as his puppet, compel her to be his fake girlfriend so he could get invited into the Gilbert's house. I chose Caroline over Elena, and I will _always_ choose my friends over Elena," Sienna gave him a sympathetic look as she was leaving his room. "I really am sorry Stefan, but I don't give two shits about poor Elena, and if I have to help Damon again to keep my friends safe from him, I'd give up Elena in a heartbeat."

And with that Sienna left the room and headed down to the kitchen where a smug Damon sat drinking a tumbler of his favorite scotch, obviously having heard the whole thing. "Nice speech. How _very_ dramatic of you."

"Shut it! I wasn't going for dramatic. I meant what I said … and the same goes for you too! If I have to put you down to protect my friends, _my sisters_ , then I will. You may be family, but so are River, Luna and Caroline. If you want to be family to me then act like it. _Without threats_ and _without killings_."

" _Oh come on_! Tanner was a douche from what I heard. Nobody will miss _him_!" exclaimed Damon.

Sienna gaped at the vampire, "And that makes it okay?! He had a life, he had a beating heart, and he was human. Just because someone is an ass, that doesn't mean they deserve to die. Who are you to place judgment on what he does and doesn't deserve?!" Sienna growled. "No one deserves to die Damon."

" _I'm a vampire_ , Sienna," Damon shouted flashing over to her face. "It's what I do! _I kill, I'm a killer_!"

"And I get that. I do. I mean most animals are herbivores while some are carnivore. Humans are carnivores. Vampires are cannibals. I get it; but you could choose to drink from humans and then heal them or leave them with sufficient amount of blood in their system and compel them to forget. Or, you could drink out of blood bags. You don't have to end every human life for a snack," rebutted Sienna, leaving the room and Damon to his thoughts.

His niece really did have a way with words, and he found himself liking her spunky attitude and large repertoire of words and snappy comebacks.

"Knock, knock."

Zach looked up and smiled at his niece as she entered his office and sat on the armchair in front of him, "Sienna, I'm sorry I wasn't around yesterday when you got back from the hospital. How did it go? Are you and the baby all right?"

"Yup, actually," Sienna laughed nervously, twirling a strand of dark hair around her finger, an obvious sign that showed she was nervous, "I'm having twins actually."

"What? _Twins_!" Zach gaped at his niece, his eyes drifting down to her small baby bump.

"Yeah, well twins and triplets run in my genes, so…" Sienna trailed off nervously.

Zach cleared his throat nervously, "Do you, uh, eh, do you want me to call your parents?"

"No! Not at all. I don't want to bother them with this, let's just … let's just keep this between us for now, kay?" Sienna pleaded him, her olive green eyes beseechingly staring into his hazel ones.

Zach sighed and nodded, "It's up to you Sienna. But the number is in my drawer if you ever need to call them."

Sienna stood up and gave her Uncle Zach a tentative smile, "Okay, got it. Thanks Uncle Zach. I don't know what I would do without you." She gave him a hug and a kiss before running out of his office, leaving an awkward, blushing Zach behind.

Her Uncle Zach was always so awkward; she blamed it on Damon and Stefan. Unlike his twin brother, her father Giuseppe Salvatore, Uncle Zach never bothered trying to have his own family since he was scared of the vampires constantly visiting the Boarding house. Uncle Zach feared having a loving and breathing family, terrified that they would die from Damon's hands like all his ancestors before him did.

"Where are you going Riv?" Stone Fell asked his sister upon seeing her grab her car keys from the hook above the door.

River glanced back and rolled her eyes; Stone always insisted on doing the big brother routine since their parents were always absentee and never bothered asking where they went off to. "I'm picking Sienna up and meeting the girls at the Grill."

"Doesn't she have her own car," Stone sneered rummaging around for a mug so he could pour himself his morning coffee as he had woken up late.

"She does, but the girls and I decided it was better for S not to drive in her recent condition," said River absently. She knew her brother would ask, and she wanted to inform him he was going to be a father to twins; she wouldn't give up hope for her brother to act like he used to before with her best friend and finally take responsibility over the babies he had fathered.

Stone froze, his hand halfway reaching out to the coffee-maker, identical navy blue eyes locked on each other, "Recent condition?"

"Yup," River popped her 'p', "The doctor told her to take it easy now that she is giving birth to twins."

Stone dropped the mug. It crashed on the floor, shards of glass splattering everywhere, but Stone never took his eyes off his sister's, " _Twins_?"

"Uh-huh," River smirked inwardly, mentally pumping her fist in the air, "Luna went with her yesterday for an ultrasound. Turns out she's pregnant with twins. Anyways I gotta go. Toodles!"

And with that River bounced over to her car to pick up Sienna, cackling with delight. Her poor brother on the other hand, dropped down in a chair with his hands buried in his palms; trying to process the news his dear sister had just imparted him with.

When River and Sienna entered the grill, they found Caroline speaking in hushed tones with Bonnie and Luna sitting on a farther table nursing a cup of coffee.

"You are so lucky you can drink that! I miss caffeine," grumbled Sienna, staring longingly and the murky brown liquid swirling in Luna's mug.

"Ah, ah, ah. No coffee for you," chastised River.

"Yeah, think about it. In about four to five months you'll be able to get hyped up on caffeine again," Luna raised her hands in the air in faux-cheer.

"Actually, that's not true. It's not good for the baby to breast-feed from mommy if she has caffeine in her system … so more than five months," corrected River with a smirk, making Sienna groan as she glared at her two smirking friends, "You two are _evil_!"

"You know you love us," teased Luna. "By the way, any dates to the founder's party tomorrow? I'm going solo."

"Same here," said River in fake-cheer.

"Damon's taking me," Sienna grumbled angrily. "He wanted to escort his cousin since he's new to town."

"Au contraire mis amigas!" squealed Caroline, sitting in the empty space reserved for her next to Luna, "Damon asked me to be his date this morning. _Isn't that great_!" she bounced in her seat bubbly.

River was surprised at the look of anger and shock written all over Luna and Sienna's face … especially Sienna. Damon was her cousin after all, she should be thrilled … right?

" _What_?" snarled Luna.

"What the hell Caroline!" yelled Sienna, drawing some attention over to their table. Sienna didn't give a shit though, screw her hormones, she was actually angry, no scratch that … she wasn't angry, she was furious!

"What?" asked Caroline, the picture perfect face of confusion.

"I told you that Damon is on the rebound. He's just going to use you and then dump you!" snapped Sienna.

"Oh, don't be silly," Caroline giggled with amusement, "Silly, silly Sienna." River, Luna and Sienna gaped at Caroline's very … unCaroline-like behavior. Caroline paid no heed to her friend's baffled looks and leaned in closer, "Guess what Damon told me, you would _not believe it_! Apparently, _both_ Stefan and Damon dated this girl Katherine, _but_ she picked Damon over Stefan, which drove him mad, so he did _horrible_ things to try and break them up. He _manipulated_ Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until it finally worked and she turned against poor Damon."

"That's not true!" snarled Sienna, "He's lying to you!" Luna and River still sat gaping at their friend's odd behavior and the story she just told.

"Of course it is, silly. Damon _loves_ me. He wouldn't lie to me," Caroline giggled.

"Excuse me … _love_? He barely _knows_ you to love you," snapped Luna looking at their blonde friend as though she had lost her marbles.

"Did you hit your head on something hard, Care?" asked River tentatively. River always went for the soft approach while Luna did the tough act routine.

" _Oh my god! He didn't!_ " Sienna hissed, her mind whirling with disbelief and anger as she finally comprehended her friend's odd attitude.

"Didn't what?" River looked at Sienna, waiting for an answer, "Sienna?"

Sienna abruptly stood up, throwing money on the table, "I gotta go."

"What? Go where?" asked Luna.

River stood up as well, "I'm your ride, let me drop you."

"I'm not an invalid, River. I need a walk to be alone with my thoughts, I'll be fine and I promise I'll call or text once I'm at home," Sienna didn't even spare her friends with another glance as she stormed out of the grill.

She was going to kill that bastard! Damon fucking Salvatore compelled Caroline so that he could be her date for the Founder's party, and he obviously fed her with those lies about Stefan so that she could tell Bonnie who would in turn blab to Elena, causing problems between her and Stefan. Sienna could care less about Elena, but Damon went after _her_ friend, and that was unacceptable.

She's going to have her revenge. She will show Damon that no one, _no one_ messes with her friends.

"Sienna?" Sienna turned around and gaped at seeing Stone in his car, staring at her. Sienna glared at him and continued walking.

"Hey! Why aren't you with River? You're not supposed to be walking," he yelled out after her, driving his car alongside her.

Sienna scoffed and threw him a nasty look, "You made it perfectly clear that you don't give a shit and that you care even less about my 'bastard children', so fuck off Stone."

Stone winced, but hid it behind a sneer, "Fine! Be an ungrateful bitch. I was going to offer you a ride home, but forget it."

Sienna rolled her eyes, "I don't want or need a ride from you. Why don't you just go and dawdle off to another one of your skanks and leave me alone."

"I will," Stone sneered at her, speeding off in his car and away from her sight. Sienna wiped a few stray tears off her cheek as she continued on her way to the Boarding house. She was a girl on a mission; she had no time to cry over her ex.

"DAMON! DAMON SALVATORE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sienna yelled. Stefan flashed down instead and Sienna glared at him, "You're not Damon. Where is he?"

"What's wrong? What happened?" asked Stefan worriedly. "High blood pressure isn't good for the babies Sienna."

"Well, fuck that," snarled Sienna, throwing her bag onto the sofa. She then looked down at Stefan's hands and frowned when she saw he was wearing leather gloves, before a smirk of comprehension lit up her features, "You're picking out vervain, good."

"Uh, what do you mean?" Stefan looked unsurely at Sienna. He trusted her and cared for her, but after what she told him that morning freaked him out when it came to Elena's safety and he didn't want to risk it.

"Damon fucking Salvatore went back on our agreement. He _compelled_ Caroline to go to the founder's party with him tomorrow _and_ he fed her made up stories about Katherine … oh, heads up just 'cause I love you, she blabbed to Bonnie who will end up blabbing to your precious girlfriend."

"What? _That's perfect_ ," growled Stefan.

"Yup! So you, my amigo and I, are going to team up together and bust his lying, traitorous ass six ways to Sunday," Sienna bobbed her head angrily yet perkily since she had a plan for torturing Damon.

Stefan involuntarily found himself staring at Sienna with amusement, crossing his arms, he said, "And, I take it that you have plan?"

" _Of course_! Well, a better plan than yours, that's for sure," Sienna mused, looking down at his gloved hands and back into his forest green eyes, "You are planning to probably lace his favorite bottle of scotch with vervain , right? … yeah, well, na-uh, he'll be expecting that."

Stefan looked disconcerted at that, "So then, what's your plan?"

"I was already thinking of lacing vervain into my friends morning drink. I thought I had time to get some from the basement but Damon beat me to it and compelled Caroline. I didn't think he would betray me. Tomorrow my friends are getting ready here for the party, so I'll slip vervain in our drinks. Damon is going to probably start drinking from Caroline and tomorrow at the party you keep an eye out for him. The second he drops down, lock him up in the basement. Capish?"

Stefan smirked, "Nice having you onboard teammate."

"Nice working together Cousin," Sienna winked, her and Stefan trading high-fives as they went down to the basement to get working on liquidizing the vervain.

The next day, Luna, River and Caroline came over to the Boarding house as they got dressed for the founder's party.

"So … Sienna, you don't seem angry anymore that Care is going with Damon," said Luna causally when Caroline stepped into the bathroom. River leaned in to listen since they were talking in hushed tones.

Sienna shrugged, "I told Caroline he was bad news. I mean, I love my cousin, but he's a womanizer. I know him. He only loved a girl once, and she's dead. So … Care is stubborn and refuses to listen to me. The only thing I can do is watch out for her from afar."

"I still can't believe she completely disregarded your words from the other day. She sounded like she understood," Luna shook her head in disbelief.

"Damon has his ways. Most girls just take one glance at his eyes and are hooked in," said Sienna; they had no idea how true her words actually were.

"Not me," said River instantly.

"Me either," scoffed Luna.

Sienna beamed at her friends as Caroline got back. "Look at my baby bump! You promise you girls will stay by my side?" Sienna pouted. Luna, River and Caroline rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Of course you doofus," River giggled.

Luna, River and Sienna took River's car to Lockwood manor, while Caroline left with Damon in his car. It made sense to take River's car since Luna won't be dropping them back home since the party was in her house.

Carol Lockwood was so gracious when she saw Sienna and she winked at her small baby bump drawing her into a hug and ceasing all the whispers around her, especially when Mayor Lockwood himself gave her a kiss on the cheek and a fatherly hug. No one would gossip around Sienna anymore with the Lockwood's support of her pregnancy, and Sienna tried not to burst into emotional tears at how grateful she was for them in her life and for their support in front of the whole town.

But even with the Lockwood's support, it didn't stop everyone from staring at her with wide and condescending eyes at her and her baby bump, or from having the gall to move forward and ask her about the father. Luna and River nearly tore into a couple of snooty guests' heads when they would shut up and leave her alone.

Sienna rolled her eyes upon noticing that Stefan and Damon were congregated around Elena with Caroline hanging on Damon's arm. Sienna couldn't wait for her and Stefan's plan to succeed; yeah, Caroline would have to be bitten by Damon, but it was an unnecessary evil to protect her friend.

Damon picked the wrong Salvatore to mess with; just because she was a girl, human and pregnant, it didn't mean she couldn't hold her own and kick his ass.

"River!" the three girls turned to see Logan Fell approaching them with a beaming smile on his face.

"Uncle Logan," squealed River running into his arms and hugging him.

"It's been a while girls," he smirked at Luna and Sienna.

" _You_ were the one that left town," Luna shot back with a smirk of her own; the girls _loved_ Logan Fell, he was like the cool uncle that spoiled them rotten, and unlike his brother and his sister-in-law, who so happened to be Stone and River's parents, he actually cared about them and spent time with them.

"Touché," Logan laughed, his eyes falling down to Sienna's baby bump and he sighed, "So it is true … I presume Stone's the father … am I right?"

Sienna's eyes bulged slightly in surprise, "You don't think I cheated? 'Cause Stone definitely does."

Logan rolled his eyes and hugged Sienna, "Unlike my idiot nephew, I know how much you love him and that you'd never cheat on him. So, I'm going to be a great-uncle huh?"

"Twins," Luna sang.

" _Twins_? I'm too young to be a great-uncle to two kids," he laughed, "Well, look. I'm going to go. If you need anything River, I'm only a call away. Same goes for you too, girls."

"Bye!" the three girls echoed.

The girls had fun dancing three-way style the whole night, but Sienna made sure to keep a careful eye on Caroline who danced for a while with Stefan leaving Damon and Elena alone … obviously Damon's plan, compelling her to do so, so that he can have a private moment with Elena and feed her with more lies; which she was of course dumb enough to fall for.

Sienna felt more comfortable knowing Luna, River and Caroline were full on vervain now and couldn't help but feel disappointed at their parents; even though they had no actual proof of vampires being in town, Mystic Falls housed many vampires before and any random vampire could make its way into town.

Plus, ever since Damon arrived, there have been many _animal attacks_ littered around town. The parents in the founder's council should have begun lacing vervain in their children's drinks. She knew for a fact that her Uncle Zach was providing the council with vervain every month.

Sienna noticed Elena storm out of the bathroom like a girl on a mission, slapping Damon hard on the face and yelling at him. She then noticed Stefan give her a subtle look, telling her the plan was now on motion before disappearing after Damon who was dragging a panic-stricken Caroline outside.

She waited for a few minutes, just to make sure that they wouldn't walk in on Stefan and Damon, before telling Luna and River that she lost track of Caroline, and the three girls began their search heading out to the Lockwood's yard where they found Elena hugging a hysterical Caroline.

"Caroline!" Luna and River yelled, running forward to their distraught friend and engulfing her in a hug. Elena stood over them looking awkward.

"You can leave now, Gilbert. You're not needed, we can take care of our best friend," snapped Sienna coldly. Luna left Caroline in River's arms and stood by Sienna's side with her arms crossed and leveled Elena with an icy glare.

"Look, sh-she's my friend too," Elena glared at them, stuttering slightly.

"Yeah, right," scoffed Luna.

"She is!" growled Elena adamantly.

"Of course she is. I mean, because you treat her like _such a good friend,_ right?" snapped Sienna sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elena shouted staring at Sienna and Luna with rage-filled eyes.

"Huh, well. How about the time when Stefan came into town … Caroline was interested in him, but of course you batted your doe-like eyes at him and ensnared him. Leaving a rejected Care. _Right after_ you dumped Matt saying that you needed to be on your own for a while!" Luna mocked her.

"Sounds like _such a good friend_ , don't you think so, Lu?" Sienna declared theatrically.

"I-I, but, I did need time, my parent-"Elena stuttered blankly.

"Yeah, because you're the only one in town that experienced something tragic," snapped Luna. "You dumped Matt and immediately moved on to Stefan … the new guy. Your 'friend' was interested in Stefan, yet you held no honor and took him from her."

"The only person you can be a good friend to is Bennett, and I doubt that would last. Don't think we haven't heard you speak about Caroline behind her back," Sienna took a few steps closer to Elena, who backed up slightly, "Let's clear out the air Gilbert. I don't like you and I sure as hell don't trust you. You may have been able to snag my cousin, but I'm watching you. I know your moves and your tricks, and guess what hun? We're not falling for the poor damsel in distress act you so fondly put on. One day, everyone is going to see you for the manipulative bitch you are and you won't have anyone to fall back on."

"Now leave!" snarled Luna. Elena wasted no time in leaving the four girls and scurrying back into the Lockwood manor and the girls helped Caroline into River's car so that she could drop her home.

When Sienna reached the Boarding house, she decided that she would confront Damon in the morning as she had tired herself out a great deal and stressed too much. Her babies needed some well-rested sleep. Sienna went to bed feeling a lot safer now that Damon was locked up in the cell.

Sienna smirked to herself; _Yes, Damon, the headline reads 'Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls.'_

 **A/N:** **I enjoyed writing this chapter and the girls. I decided to have Damon compel Caroline at the last second so that we could see Sienna's vengeance and protective side when it comes to her friends, and I wanted a scene where she and Stefan worked together. Damon is now locked in the dungeon; next chapter we will have Sienna confront him. Sienna did warn him not to mess with her friends; he decided to challenge her and he got burnt.**

 **If you guys have any ideas, let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in with my plot.**

 **R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sienna Salvatore – Danielle Campbell.**

 **River Fell – Meaghan Martin.**

 **Luna Lockwood – Isabeli Fontana.**

 **Stone Fell – Alexander Ludwig.**

 **Chapter 5:**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Stefan in concern. "If you want I can just tell him it was all me."

Sienna stubbornly shook her head crossing her arms, "No, Stefan. Thank you. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I have to do this."

"That will then put you on his radar. He won't play nice with you anymore," said Stefan looking worried.

"He went after Caroline after I specifically told him not to. After I _helped_ him," growled Sienna, adamantly shaking her head. "No, Stefan, I have to show him that I don't do idle threats. He purposely went after my best friend. I need to show him that I'm not playing his game and I mean business. So let's go."

Stefan let out a defeated sigh and followed Sienna down to the basement where they were currently holding Damon in the cellar for three days now.

"Hello Damon," Sienna started; he didn't look so good. He was weak and his skin had lost its luster, and his electric blue eyes now looked dull and filmy.

"Si-ienna," Damon coughed, his voice was raspy and hoarse. "You got to help me, there's a latch over there."

Sienna rolled her eyes, a smirk fixed on her face, "Now, why would I want to do that, when _I_ helped put you here." Stefan shook his head; he didn't like how she was aggravating him. Stefan was scared that if Damon ever managed to escape, that he'd kill or harm Sienna, but he knew that he had to trust her.

" _What_?" Damon gasped and Sienna couldn't help but stare in outrage at the genuine look of confusion on Damon's face; _Seriously_? How much of a moron is this vampire? "But, why? I thought we were getting along fine."

"Are you really _that_ retarded? _Why?!_ " Sienna screamed, edging forward slightly, but not too close to be within reaching distance. "You _broke_ one of my rules! You _purposely_ compelled Caroline _after_ I gave you a different approach to take! _Now,_ do you know _why_?!"

"So the vervain was all you?"

"Actually, Stefan and I worked together on that. You know … _family bonding time_ ," using the same mocking tone Damon had the other day when he witnessed her and Stefan having a heart to heart. "I was already planning on giving my friends vervain; didn't expect you to beat me to the punch and backstab me. Thanks _uncle_ ," she sneered.

Damon chuckled humorlessly, "Ah, good ol' Stefan. Always playing the hero. You gonna talk _brother_ , or are you going to let your niece do all the talking?"

Stefan stepped forward, his figure looming over him, and stood next to Sienna, "Damon," he acknowledged.

"Where's my ring?" demanded Damon after another coughing fit.

"Won't be needing it anymore," Stefan stated, not deeming to give him a rightful answer.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days," said Sienna perkily, giving him a smug smile. Stefan gave her a warning side-glance telling her not to test him. No one knew what Damon was capable of, especially when provoked.

"What are you doing?"

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them," said Stefan solemnly.

"You know what will happen if I don't … feed on blood," Damon's voice took on a pleading note.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. _A living corpse_. Unable to hurt anyone. _Ever_ ," answered Stefan forlornly.

"So _what_ , you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?" Damon snapped.

"Uh, kinda the point you idiot. What? Did you actually think we'd let you roam around town, sucking the life out of everyone? Literally," scoffed Sienna.

"We've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate," Stefan informed him.

Damon glared at the two Salvatores, "I'm stronger than you think."

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way," Stefan turned to leave when he noticed Sienna still stood, staring down at Damon, "Sienna?"

"You know Damon. I actually, _genuinely_ liked you. I thought we were getting along, and ya know, maybe become some sort of dysfunctional family. It's your fault that you're in here. I told you, _I specifically told you_ that my friends were off limits, and you just had to go and test the waters. Your betrayal really hurt me Damon. Goodbye."

"Sienna! _Sienna_!" Damon shouted after her, but Sienna ignored him and left the basement, Stefan hot on her heals.

"You okay?" asked Stefan concernedly. Sienna nodded, wiping a few tears, "Just hormones, it's nothing."

"You're in denial," Stefan stated.

Sienna rolled her eyes and threw her arms in the air, "Ugh, fine! So Damon's betrayal hurt me, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Stefan gave her a soft smile. They both turned around when they heard Zach approaching them.

"He's awake. He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be," Stefan warned Zach, who nodded and in turn went to look at Sienna.

"I don't want you going down there, Sienna. It's dangerous. You have to think of your babies, okay?"

Sienna grumbled and grudgingly nodded, " _Okay_."

"You're going to school?" Zach stared incredulously at Stefan.

"Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me."

Sienna rolled her eyes; if she had to hear that bitch's name one more time.

"Why haven't you called her?" asked Zach looking perplexed.

"What am I supposed to do, feed her another lie? I _hate_ lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something," said Stefan looking downtrodden.

"I'm sure Gilbert could suck it up not knowing something for once," Sienna huffed glaring at Stefan who gave her an exhausted look; so Stefan was getting annoyed with my vocal intense hatred of Elena Gilbert, _so fucking what?_

"What choice do you have? You came back here because you wanted to live as normal a life here as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it," Zach reminded him the exact words Stefan told him when he moved back to the Boarding house.

"Wise words Uncle Zach," Sienna grinned. Zach ruffled her hair fondly and headed over to his office.

"Come on broody, let's go to school," Sienna sniggered.

"Broody? I'm not broody."

Once the two Salvatores arrived at Mystic Falls High School, Stefan made a beeline over to Elena who was with Bonnie, while Sienna grinned and walked over to Caroline, River and Luna.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser, for god's sake," Caroline rambled to Luna and River.

"Chill Care-Bear, we get it," Luna laughed, rolling her eyes fondly.

"I'll go, but I'm _not_ wearing a bikini. And before you whine and say _why,_ Care, I'm pregnant with twins and I already have a baby bump," Sienna snapped, and Caroline closed her jaw shut as she was actually going to whine.

"Pregnant women are sexy S, they have this glow about them," River smiled comfortingly.

"Uh-huh, so you're telling me, that if you three were in my position that you'd parade around in your bikini, showing your four month pregnant bump for the whole school to see?" Sienna stared skeptically at her friends who all had sheepish looks on their faces, "That's what I thought," she scoffed.

"Jeez, someone's in a mood today," grumbled Caroline.

"Yeah, well. I'm telling you, it's these damn hormones. I mean one minute I'm happy, the next I'm bawling my eyes out, and then I'd be bitchy before suddenly switching back to happy. It's killing me, I feel like a fucking mood ring," Sienna huffed in annoyance.

"I think it's hilarious," snorted Luna, always the sensitive one.

"Oh, by the way S. Where is Damon? He has some _serious_ apologizing to do," Caroline stared at Sienna questioningly.

"Are you shitting me Care? No offense Sienna, but your cousin's an ass!" Luna growled.

"None taken. Like I said, I love my cousin, but he's messed up at the moment. I warned you Care-Bear," said Sienna; she felt guilty … it wasn't exactly Caroline's fault. She was compelled and had no choice. Sienna on the other hand, knew that Damon had his eyes on Caroline and she stupidly trusted the jackass.

If only she hadn't postponed giving her friends vervain, then none of this would have happened.

"I get it Sienna. But you still haven't answered my question. Where is he?" asked an adamant Caroline.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him around. Where is he?" River frowned, looking over at Sienna who was currently a bundle of nerves.

"He's gone," was all Sienna simply said; they have all been sisters since they were four, so she knew that her friends could tell when she wasn't being honest or when she was nervous. She hoped that giving them vague and simple answers would do the trick.

"Well, when is he coming back?" Caroline pressed.

"He's not coming back Care-Bear, so drop it," Sienna snarled.

"Woah, calm down. We didn't mean to upset you S," said River soothingly, her navy blue orbs looking at her in concern.

Sienna dragged a hand through her hair, and let out a nervous laugh, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just … Damon is a sore subject for me at the moment. I don't want to talk about him, kay?"

Luna, River and Caroline nodded obediently, though Caroline did so reluctantly. Sienna frowned at that … was this an after-effect of Damon's compulsion? Or was Caroline actually interested in Damon? She'd have to ask Stefan later when they get back to the Boarding house.

Zach knew that he shouldn't go down to the cellar, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to let everything out of his chest, everything he had always wanted to tell Damon, but was too scared to. A part of him admitted that he also wanted to gloat at Damon's predicament.

"I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse," when there was no reply, Zach called out his name, worried that he had somehow escaped, "Damon?"

Damon's hoarse voice weakly sounded out, "So it was your vervain. Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep."

"We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you. My brother left town because he knew you'd come back one day and he didn't want to run into you. The only family I have is Sienna," spat Zach getting hyped up.

"Sienna … hmmm. I don't suppose I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point," said Damon weakly, sounding desperate.

Zach scoffed, "You know I can't do that."

"You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either."

"But you _don't_ come to visit, Damon," snapped Zach angrily. "You appear, _unannounced_ , reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell that you're permitting me and now Sienna to live."

"Someone had to mow the lawn," chuckled Damon without humor; it was true. Damon would appear every few decades to make sure there was a living relative so that they could invite him into the Boarding house. If they died before being invited then he wouldn't ever be able to enter again.

Zach spared Damon one last look as he turned to leave, "I came to say goodbye, Damon." All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his neck, choking him near the cellar bar.

"Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach," Damon snarled through gritted teeth; he was so weak and he was already expending what little energy he saved up. He needed Zach to open the door; his only other chance was Caroline, but it wasn't a strong connection, since he had barely fed on her.

Stefan flashed down and grabbed Damon's hand, twisting it hard enough to hear the bones crack. Stefan threw Damon back into the cell, "Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go."

"Oh, lookie there. Miss Prissy Gilbert is playing pool with her ex-boyfriend," Luna sneered. "What Matt sees in Elena is totally beyond my comprehension."

"Well, he's your brother's best friend … you should know," River smirked.

Luna grumbled, "Beats me, Riv. What about you, S? Why is your cousin so infatuated with Bitchy Gilbert?"

Caroline usually either kept quiet or feigned deafness whenever her best friends spoke about Elena, but this time she was actually curious; why did Stefan want Elena the second he moved into Mystic Falls?

Sienna rolled her eyes, "She looks really similar to his ex-girlfriend." Which was true … Elena was Katherine's doppelganger, but it wasn't like she could just go right out and say it.

"Seriously?" River gaped. Her attention drifted elsewhere for a second and she muttered quickly, "Speaking of which, _she_ is coming over."

"What does that cow want now?" growled Luna.

"Hey girls, Caroline," Elena smiled. She then focused her chocolate orbs on Sienna, "Um, Sienna can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure, speak," drawled Sienna, staring at Elena with annoyance.

"Uh, I meant privately," Elena shifted uncomfortably.

Sienna stared at Elena for a minute, before shaking her head, "Yeah, no! Whatever you want to say, say it! Otherwise leave, your presence is suffocating."

"Stefan was supposed to meet me here, but he's hitting the hour-mark. He disappeared on me for three days, and was … very cryptic. Can you tell me where he was and what's happening with Damon?"

Sienna, Luna and River gaped at Elena in shock; seriously? Can the idiot girl take a freaking hint? Caroline was even staring at Elena in bewilderment.

"You did not seriously just ask me that?" snapped Sienna glaring daggers at Elena. "First of all, my family is none of your business; don't you go snooping around through our private affairs. Second of all, I'm not your friend, and I already made it extremely clear to you that _I don't like you_ , so don't come to me for girl talk and understanding. And third of all; what? You cannot stand to be apart from your boyfriend for three days? What are you … some high-maintenance chick? Stefan's not a dog; you can't tie him up with a leash!" Sienna snarled.

"Why are you so bitchy to me? I haven't done anything to you. Unlike the rest of the town, I haven't once called you a whore 'cause you got knocked up," said Elena snootily.

Luna, River and Caroline gasped. Sienna's olive green eyes began darkening into jade green – a sign that meant she was out for blood.

"You did not just say that Elena," Caroline stared wide-eyed at her friend.

Luna growled and stood up, "You better take that back you bitch!"

"No! I will not," snapped Elena, not understanding that she had just crossed the danger zone. "Sienna whored around and got knocked up and she has the nerve to call me names?!"

Anyone who knew about vampires would think that Sienna was one of them with how fast she had just moved. Sienna lunged at Elena, her hand slapping Elena across the face, putting all her strength into the hit, that a resounding smack reverberated around the now silent Mystic Grill, and Elena staggered backwards, nearly falling down on her ass.

"You little bitch! Don't talk about things you don't know. I'll fucking kill you-"Sienna went to lunge at Elena again, but fortunately for Elena, Stefan appeared at that exact moment and held Sienna off in his arms.

"Sienna, Sienna. Breathe, come on, it's not good for the babies. Relax, calm down," said Stefan rapidly in soothing tones; Sienna struggled in his arms, "Just get your girlfriend out of my face Stefan, or I won't be held accountable for her death. GET HER OUT OF MY FACE, NOW!"

Stone left his friends and began making his way over to the girls; everyone in the grill was staring wide-eyed at the pregnant Salvatore kicking the perfect, sweet Elena frickin Gilbert in shock and surprise … and some were even looking on in amusement.

"Stefan!" Luna called out abruptly, coming over and taking a still-struggling Sienna into her arms, "Take that bitch out of here; otherwise you'll have to tackle three girls and your pregnant cousin."

Stefan nodded solemnly and took a sobbing, wide doe-eyed Elena by her hand. Sienna's still jade orbs glared at Elena's back who now stood with Stefan and some old man.

"Is everything okay here?" Stone stood next to River; River groaned and looked up at her brother, "Yeah, Stone, not exactly the right time. You should leave."

"What? Come to watch the show?" Sienna spat at Stone; it was his entire fault. It was his fault that Elena had something over her, and it was his fault she was in this position – pregnant and single, leaving the mass of Mystic Falls to call her a whore and her children, bastards.

"S, let me take you home, come on," Caroline got up and took Sienna into her arms, leaving Luna and River with a confused and shocked Stone.

Unknown to the girls, Logan and Jenna watched the whole scene take place and since they were sitting two tables away from them, they heard the whole conversation down to every last word.

"I cannot believe Elena said that to Sienna," Jenna looked horrified; yes, what Sienna told her niece was mean and harsh, but she liked Sienna, Luna, River and Caroline, and even though she didn't like it, she respected the fact that they were honest to her face and wasn't showering her with fake friendship and words.

"Look, Jenna, I like you … a lot, and you know that. But Sienna is like a niece to me; she's carrying my great-niece or great-nephew and stress isn't good for her or the babies," Logan looked seriously at Jenna, for once there was no charming smile on his face and he was very solemn.

"Babies? She's having twins?" Jenna gasped feeling sympathetic to the seventeen year old mother-to-be.

"Yes. Which means she has a higher risk of losing the babies due to stress. Please just keep your niece away from Sienna. From what we have just listened in on, Sienna already told her countless of times to stay away from her."

Jenna nodded and gave Logan a smile, "I'll talk to Elena when I get home." Jenna never knew there was a caring and fatherly side to Logan and she found herself liking it; maybe this time their relationship could work.

The next day, the girls went over to the sexy suds car wash dressed in their sexiest bikinis; Sienna however, was wearing jeans mini-shorts and a loose one-shoulder top. Caroline left the girls to explain the rules to Elena.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not."

"No, we are not," Elena bobbed her head.

Caroline then scorned Elena and Stefan about their clothes, looking them up and down, "The event is called _sexy_ suds, you know." And with those parting words, she went back to Sienna, Luna and River.

"That was way bitchy Care. I liked it," Luna smirked.

"Why were you being mean to Stefan, though? I thought you guys liked him," Sienna's brows crinkled in confusion.

Caroline rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Last night Stefan cooked a romantic dinner for Elena at her house. … I mean seriously, his girlfriend just called his cousin a whore in public and _he_ makes _her_ a romantic dinner as an _apology_."

"Your cousin needs to straighten out his priorities, S," River tut-tutted.

Sienna felt as though she had just been slapped and hurt olive green orbs traveled over to forest green ones, knowing that with Stefan's super-hearing, he heard every single word. Stefan looked apologetic and was about to come over and talk to her, but she shook her head and turned her back on him, not wanting Stefan to see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god, S. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Caroline engulfed Sienna in a hug and Luna and River joined in.

"No, no. I'm glad you told me," she chuckled wetly. "It's Elena Gilbert after all. Let's just, let's just enjoy the day, m'kay?"

"Okay," Luna, River and Caroline chorused.

The girls actually did have fun; however, when Elena went over to Caroline later informing her that they were out of towels and those shimmy things, Caroline went to get some from the school and that was the last they saw of her.

Caroline Forbes traveled in a trance-like state to the Boarding House and only became lucid once she had reached the cellar were Damon was waiting for her to free him.

"Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline rambled out, completely freaked.

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly," he groaned and got up slowly onto his feet, "Let me out of here, please."

"You bit me!" said Caroline accusingly, staring at him angrily.

"You liked it. Remember," Damon smirked.

Caroline shook her head, her fingers massaging her temples and confused baby blue orbs stared questioningly at Damon, "Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?"

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do," Damon snarled, his hands clinging onto the metal bar to hold his weight.

"What am I about to do?" asked Caroline looking slightly dazed.

"You're gonna open the door," Damon smiled, his eyes dilating, pushing the compulsion, " _you're going to open the door_."

Caroline moved forward in a trance and began unlatching the door when Zach stormed into the cellar, "No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!" Caroline screamed and began running up the stairs just as Damon broke the door open and snapped Zach's head, his eyes trained on Caroline and he went to grab her foot. Caroline kicked his hand away, and Damon still being weak from all the vervain in his system, fell backwards. Caroline ran out of the house and into the welcoming sunlight; it seemed that Caroline had forgotten her phone in her car and she never knew that her three best friends had been repeatedly calling her non-stop.

The sun went down, and a figure could be seen escaping the Boarding House, going in the direction of the cemetery where all the drugged up high-schoolers hung out on a nightly basis.

"You think Care is all right?" Sienna looked worriedly at Luna. River had already left with Stone, and Luna was dropping Sienna off to the Boarding house. Sienna could drive herself, but every odd day, her friends liked treating her as an invalid.

"I'm sure she hooked up with some guy, or maybe she ditched us and went home; whatever the reason is, we'll go over to her place tomorrow. Now stop worrying! It isn't good for the babies," Luna scolded her.

"Oh my god. One more time someone tells me something along the lines of 'it's not good for the babies', I'm gonna scream," Sienna groaned, deciding to ignore Luna's satisfied smirk.

Sienna frowned when she saw Stefan pacing worriedly in front of the Boarding house, his face was all panicky, and the second he locked eyes with Sienna, his face morphed into relief and sorrow.

"Stefan? What's wrong? Why are you pacing outside?" Sienna demanded in a worried tone. Luna stared at the cousins in perplexity and concern.

And then, Stefan said four words that changed everything for Sienna Salvatore. Four words that brought her world crashing down. Four words that had tears run down from her eyes. Four words that made her heart ache in indescribable pain.

"I can't get in."

Sienna shook her head frantically, "No, no, no, no, no, _no_. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Luna jumped out of her car and ran over to Sienna's side, but she pushed her away and stalked towards Stefan. "Stefan, no! Please, don't say it!"

"I need you to invite me in, Sienna. I need to protect you," Stefan's face was filled with sadness and grief and his eyes stared at the pregnant teen in pity.

"Come in," she whispered, and together, Sienna and Stefan ran into the house, making their way down to the cellar. The two Salvatores either didn't notice, or didn't care that a flummoxed Luna was following them.

"Uncle Zach? Uncle Zach? _Uncle Zach? Uncle Zach?_ Nooo! Uncle Zach! Uncle Zach!" she ran over to the still body of her uncle who lay next to an empty cell; his eyes were blank and empty and his neck was twisted abnormally and they knew that his neck had been snapped.

"Oh my god, Sienna!" Luna breathed out in shock at seeing the dead boy of Zachary Salvatore.

Sienna ignored her, her red-rimmed eyes staring imploringly into Stefan's sorrowful ones, "Stefan, you can save him right? He's, he's, no, please don't say it, don't say it," she choked on her tears and kept shaking her head frantically in denial.

Stefan closed his eyes for a moment before looking straight into olive green orbs and said, "I'm so sorry Sienna. But Zach's dead." Sienna wailed loudly, and Stefan engulfed her in a hug, his head resting atop hers and he stared into Luna's tear-filled ones.

It took an hour for Stefan and Luna to detach Sienna from Zach's dead body, and bring her up to the living room. Her body still racked in sobs, and they were both worried about how all the stress and grief would affect the twins.

"Damon's gone. It was _him!_ I'm going to kill him, Stefan! How the hell did he get out?" Sienna growled, trying to pull herself together and turn her grief into anger.

"It must have been Caroline. He must still have some control over her … I-I didn't know. I don't know how strong he is Sienna!" Stefan looked frustrated and she knew she couldn't blame Stefan for Zach's death.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Luna gaped at the two Salvatores unable to believe what she was hearing. Stefan winced; he completely spaced about Luna not being in the know, but Sienna wasn't concerned.

"Sienna, we have to call his death in," Stefan murmured and Sienna nodded. Stefan took out his cellphone and stood up about to make the call, away from Sienna, when Elena burst in, marched over to Stefan and breathed out, "What are you?"

Stefan was speechless, the phone halfway lifted to his ear. Luna glared at the nerve of Gilbert just marching inside like she owned the place, but Sienna's reaction was priceless. She stood up and grabbed Elena by the hair, ignoring Stefan's protests, and she threw Elena out the front door, "Stay the fuck away from my house you bitch!"

Stefan ran out after Elena, leaving Luna and Sienna all alone. Luna went over to her best friend, who seemed to have channeled all her grief into rage, and said in as much calm as she could muster, "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

 **A/N:** **Poor Zach; I couldn't save him at all, I needed Sienna to take ownership of the house … I'm sooo sorry for any of the Zachary Salvatore fans out there. Next chapter; Sienna makes the decision on whether or not she should tell Luna the truth about vampires.**

 **R &R. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sienna Salvatore – Danielle Campbell.**

 **River Fell – Meaghan Martin.**

 **Luna Lockwood – Isabeli Fontana.**

 **Stone Fell – Alexander Ludwig.**

 **Chapter 6:**

Sienna sat in the living room of the Boarding House, her eyes staring at the embers dancing merrily in the fireplace. Luna sat beside her, unwilling to leave her best friend's after they found her uncle Zachary Salvatore dead with a broken neck down in the basement.

Luna was also extremely impatient; she knew that Sienna was keeping a secret from her … a big one, and she had a feeling it had to do with the real reason Zach died. But right now, Luna couldn't be the curious girl she wanted to be; instead she had to be the supportive best friend.

Luna was very worried for Sienna. Ever since she kicked Elena out and Stefan followed her, she hadn't said another word, except when Sheriff Forbes arrived with her deputies.

"Sienna, sweetie," Liz walked over to Sienna and engulfed her in a hug. "The funeral will be in two days. If you need anything! Anything at all, don't be shy. Luna, take care of her," Liz squeezed Sienna and Luna's shoulder and then left with Zach's body.

Sienna stood as still as a statue, her olive green orbs glued to the front door. Uncle Zach was gone … he was never coming back … he was rolled out in a body bag right out the front door … Uncle Zach was gone … he was never coming back … he was rolled out in a body bag right out the front door … Uncle Zach was gone … he was never coming back …

Sienna repeated that mantra over and over and over again, her eyes glued to the door, her body standing still right in front of the fireplace. She forgot that Luna was with her, her surroundings were blurred, and she had eyes on nothing but the front door.

Unknown to Sienna, Luna had been calling her name and shaking her for over five minutes with no response, and Luna was getting scared. Sienna was pregnant, stress wasn't good for her or the babies, and she was really beginning to fear for her best friend's sanity. Grief does strange things to people, and she hoped Sienna would snap out of it.

Luna did the only thing she could think of at this moment, she picked up Sienna's phone and dialed Stefan's number. It rang twice before Stefan answered, "Sienna?"

"Stefan, its Luna. Look you need to get your ass back to the Boarding house pronto, because Sienna's losing it."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Stefan's voice was all panicky.

"She's not responding to anything. Not touch or sound. She can't even hear me, all she's doing is staring out the front door where Sheriff Forbes just left with Zach's body," Luna's voice shook.

"I'm here," Stefan just opened the front door and Luna whirled around, looking at Stefan suspiciously.

"How did you get here so fast?"

Stefan had a puzzled frown on his forehead, "Sienna didn't tell you yet?"

Luna lifted her hands exasperatedly into the heavens and cried out, "No, Stefan. In case you haven't noticed, your cousin turned into a freaking statue!"

Stefan looked at Sienna for the first time since entering the Boarding House and saw that Luna wasn't over exaggerating. He strode over to Sienna, placed his hands on both sides of her face and tilted her head to look into his forest green eyes. Speaking softly he said, "Sienna. Come on, come back to us. Your friend is worried. I'm worried. Zach wouldn't want you to do this."

Upon hearing Zach's name, a little life returned into Sienna's olive eyes. Stefan breathed out in relief and continued, "You can grieve for him Sienna, but not at the expense of your babies. Zach would be torn if you lost your babies because he died … don't let Damon win, Sienna!"

Sienna sucked in a deep breath; her eyelids blinked and flickered back to life, "Stefan? Stefan!" she began sobbing and Stefan engulfed her in a hug, moving her body closer to the fire and Luna breathed out a sigh of relief.

The Boarding house was filled with the ringing tone of Stefan's phone, and the two girls stared at him as his face turned stony hard upon looking at the Caller I.D. He gave Sienna over to Luna, who substituted Stefan's arms, and drew her into a hug, Sienna's body leaning into Luna's chest as soft sobs escaped her mouth.

Stefan answered the phone, not straying far from Sienna's side. "Hello?"

Damon's angry voice came out, "I want my ring."

"Where are you?" asked Stefan at once.

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet," Damon was being glib, before his voice darkened, " _Where's my ring?_ "

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?" Stefan's voice turned frantic, and both girls looked up at him questioningly.

"No, what have _you_ done?" Damon snapped his voice borderline growling. "You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done; whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy."

Stefan shook his head, his eyes turning angry, "You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?" Luna's grey orbs bored into Stefan's skull; what the hell was happening?

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?" Damon repeated.

Stefan turned apologetic eyes to Sienna as he said, "I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him." A sob escaped Sienna, and Luna gasped.

Damon didn't speak for a few seconds, before his voice turned taunting, "Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?"

"I'll get it back, but I need time," Stefan needed to stall Damon for the time being; he knew that Sienna was safe since Damon wasn't invited in anymore.

" _What_ , did you FedEx it to Rome?!" Damon snapped angrily, "Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's."

Stefan growled loudly, making Luna jump slightly, "I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen."

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart," Damon rebutted.

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?" Stefan taunted slightly, "Did you even _think_ about Sienna at all when you made your grand escape?"

There was silence on the other end for a minute before Damon snapped harshly, "Just get my ring," and he closed the line on Stefan's face. Stefan sighed and threw his phone onto the couch. He sat down and took Sienna's hand in his.

"What the hell is going on Stefan? _Damon_ killed …" Luna looked worriedly at Sienna, worried that she'd breakdown again, but Sienna paid her best friend no heed as olive green orbs stared hard into forest green ones.

"Don't give him back his ring, Stefan."

Stefan sighed, his tone took a pleading note, "I have to Sienna. I can only stall him for now and delay giving it back. But you know as well as I do, that if I don't give his ring back he'll just keep killing and killing until I do."

"He threatened Elena didn't he?" Stefan nodded. "And he's been invited in … Go. I know you want to protect her house in case he stops over," said Sienna dismissively. Elena would always come first and she knew that. There's no reason for Stefan to grieve prissy Elena for her sake.

Stefan hesitated then shook his head, "You're family. I need to look out for you."

Sienna stared hard at Stefan, "We both know that you won't be able to relax not knowing she's safe. Just go. Luna's with me and Damon can't come in. Besides it seems like your _girlfriend_ ," she sneered, "Found out the family secret. You need to do some damage control to make sure she won't squeal."

Stefan regarded Sienna carefully, "I thought you wouldn't care anymore after what Damon did…" They both seemed to have either forgotten, or didn't care that Luna was with them staring at the two Salvatores in bewilderment.

Sienna shrugged, "It's been a family secret for years. Uncle … Uncle Zach isn't the first one to have died for it, and he probably won't be the last."

Stefan snarled, " _No!_ I promise you Sienna. I won't let anything happen to you, or your babies. I promise."

"Thanks. That is the reason why I will keep your secret safe … I can't let anything happen to you. Now go, Luna will stay with me."

Stefan stood up and studied Luna for a while, making her fidget nervously … Stefan's eyes spoke volumes. "Luna, please take care of Sienna. I have to do something, but I'll be back when the sun comes up. If anything, _anything_ happens, call me immediately and I'll be back in an instant." Luna nodded, and Stefan ran out the front door before flashing over to the Gilbert Residence to keep watch in case Damon decided to carry out his threat.

There was silence between the girls for a few minutes before Sienna took a deep breath and faced Luna, "What I'm about to tell you, will change your whole perspective. All your beliefs and even your life will change. Four months ago, when Uncle Zach let me in on the Salvatore secret, my life changed. So, do you want to know … or would you prefer to be blissfully ignorant?"

Luna regarded her best friend, and had to admit that she was scared. It took a lot to scare Luna Lockwood, she was usually fearless and composed, but right now, at this moment, Sienna's words and the way she was looking at her, scared the crap out of her, "Sienna, you're scaring me."

Sienna nodded, "You should be scared. What I'm about to tell you isn't puppies and rainbows and all that. So, what will it be?"

Luna hesitated before her eyes hardened and she readied herself. "Tell me."

"This town harbors a dark secret, a secret that was known only by the Founding Families and it all began in 1864. Vampires, Luna," Luna's eyebrows rose in disbelief, but Sienna ploughed on, "The casualties of the Battle of Willow Creek was all a cover, Lu. In 1864, they rounded a large group of vampires that were living right under their nose. Ever since then, the Town's Council had been keeping their eyes out for any vampires."

"Sienna, look I think that Zach's death is turning you insane. Maybe you should sleep it off," Luna was worried for her friend's sanity.

Sienna laughed, "When Uncle Zach told me, I thought the same thing. Your parents know of their existence just like Uncle Zach did. River's parents know and I'm pretty sure Logan does, as well and Sheriff Forbes."

Luna shook her head in disbelief, her eyes round, "Sienna this isn't funny anymore. Stop it!"

"Damon and Stefan aren't my cousins," Sienna continued, ignoring her friend's protests. "They're my great-great-and so on, uncles. In fact, they were around in 1864 which was the year they were turned."

"Yeah right," scoffed Luna.

"Why do you think I warned Caroline not to date Damon? Damon was feeding and compelling Care. That's why she was acting so weird," Sienna explained.

"And why you got angry and left," Luna whispered, thinking back to that day in the grill; she noticed Caroline wasn't acting like herself … and then in the party at her place, when they found a hysterical Caroline by her lawn.

"There's a plant called vervain. My Uncle Zach grows them down in the basement, and every month he would give them to the Founder's Council to protect themselves and their families in case vampires decided to return. I was planning on giving you, River and Caroline some vervain in your morning coffee, but Damon beat me to it and compelled Caroline."

"Compel … compel, what do you mean compel?" asked Luna.

"Vampires have this thing where they look at you in the eyes and can compel you to do whatever they want; they can compel you to forget anything. It's a form of mind control," said Sienna slowly; she needed her friend to understand.

"That's disgusting," Luna looked horrified.

Sienna nodded, "It is. Vervain is a vampire's greatest weakness. You can digest it and wear it in a piece of jewelry and you're safe. A vampire wouldn't be able to compel you. Uncle Zach had me do both; I wear vervain in my necklace and I drink it with my morning tea. If a vampire tries feeding from you, it'll weaken them and give you a chance to escape. Vervain is toxic to a vampire."

"Please tell me all this is a joke S," Luna pleaded her friend; it can't be possible. This was stories, only seen in movies, it can't be real.

Sienna looked sad, "I wish it was. The town covers all vampire attacks from the civilians by saying it was an animal attack. All those people … they were killed by Damon. Stefan doesn't like to take human's life. He drinks from animals only, but Damon … due to that he's faster and stronger than Stefan, which makes him more volatile."

"The party by the woods. Vicki Donovan was attacked, you're telling me that was _Damon_?" said a shocked Luna.

"Yes. I told Damon to leave my friends alone. But he didn't listen, he went after Caroline. So Stefan and I came up with a plan. We knew it was only a matter of time before he feeds from Caroline, so we laced her with a high dose of vervain and during the party when Damon took Care outside and drank from her; he dropped down and became weak. Stefan grabbed him and locked him down in the cellar to protect everyone."

Sienna paused as tears fell down her face. She didn't want to speak of Uncle Zach's last moments, but she needed to tell her friend everything. "Stefan and I were clueless as to how strong Damon actually was even with all the vervain in his system. He managed to send Caroline in a trance and free him from the cellar."

"When we couldn't find her at the sexy suds car wash …" Luna trailed off, her face frozen in horror.

"She was here. Uncle Zach must have tried to stop her, but Damon's compulsion was too strong. She escaped and Damon snapped his neck."

"So this is real?" was all Luna could dumbly say.

Sienna nodded, "They have sharp senses, incredible eyesight and hearing, and their freakishly fast. They wear rings to protect themselves from the sunlight, so no one would expect them as vampires because they would be looking for someone that turns up only at night. That was what the party at your place was for."

"But … they saw Stefan and Damon at the party, and eliminated them as vampires," Luna gasped in comprehension.

"Yup. A vampire needs to be invited in-"

Luna cut Sienna off, "They were both invited into my house Sienna! What the hell! Why don't you tell the council about them?" Luna was mad now. She finally believed her friend, and she was ticked off because she kept it a secret and was endangering the town.

"Stefan is innocent in all this Lu! He's my family, and no matter how much I hate Damon, so is he! My family has been keeping this secret for 150 years! My family is dropping dead like flies because of Damon. Something you need to understand Luna, if Damon feels threatened that we're gonna squeal, he'll kill us," she snapped her fingers, "Just like that."

There was a knock on the door, and Sienna jumped in fright. Stefan would have just walked in, and she knew that Sheriff Forbes wouldn't have announced Uncle Zach's death till the morning, so that only left …

"I need you to stay here," Sienna whispered pleadingly to Luna.

"What do you-"Luna wasn't able to finish her sentence as the person knocking yelled out, "I can hear you dear niece of mine. Open the door!"

Luna's face morphed into anger and fear, and she shook her head at her best friend. No matter how pissed off she was, Sienna was her sister. "I'm not leaving you alone."

Sienna stormed over to the front door with Luna by her side, and yanked open the front door to see a smug looking Damon, "Invite me in Sienna. _Now_!" he said dangerously.

"Go to hell! You killed Uncle Zach. He was my only family; he raised me since I was a baby!" Sienna cried out, tears escaping her eyes as she stared at her Uncle's killer.

Damon rolled his eyes, "He was collateral damage," his eyes roamed over to Luna, "So … you squealed huh?"

"Fuck you!" spat Luna. Damon looked amused.

"Did you honestly think that after killing Uncle Zach, I would invite you in? You're delusional. Have fun in the front porch. The sun's coming out soon," and with that Sienna slammed the door in Damon's face.

"Fine! I'll be in the garage … I can wait all day, and all week until you finally cave."

"Bastard!" Luna hissed. She looked at Sienna solemnly, her face one of determination, "I'll keep your secret. You're my best friend, and I won't endanger you or Stefan."

Sienna gave her friend a watery smile, "Thank you. What about River and Caroline, do we tell them?"

Luna shook her head, "I think we should stay quiet for now. Maybe later on."

Luna slept over at Sienna's; Luna didn't want to leave Sienna alone, but also, they deemed it safer to leave the house in the morning since Damon was outside waiting for them to leave, and he would stay hidden under the sun.

The next day however, Zach's death spread around the town, and everyone began cooking casseroles and deserts for poor Sienna Salvatore who had lost her guardian.

Stone and River received quite a shock when they saw their parents waiting for them to come down for breakfast; usually Mark and Rhonda Fell left the house early. The last time they sat down for breakfast as a family or saw their children before school was five years ago.

"This is a surprise. What are you still doing here?" asked Stone suspiciously.

River saw the grief and sorrow on her parents face, and felt like she was doused in ice water, "What is it? Did something happen?" she asked urgently.

"Sweetheart," Mark sighed sitting down on the table, his eyes on River only. "Something happened last night."

"It's Sienna, sweetie," Rhonda blurted out, her eyes slightly watering.

"What?" gasped Sienna, griping her brother's hand in fear.

Stone felt fear grip his heart. He looked between his parents, "What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"Physically she's fine. Last night, there was an accident. Zach died … the funeral is tomorrow," said Mark sorrowfully.

"Oh my god," River cried, her hand covering her mouth, "He was all she had left."

Rhonda bobbed her head sadly, "We already called the school, and we told them you won't be making it. We assumed you'd want to be with your best friend."

Stone dropped River off at the Salvatore Boarding and made his way over to school; he knew that he was the last person Sienna would want to see and his heart clenched. He missed Sienna, and he knew that he had made the biggest mistake of his life when he dumped her and said those crude words.

When River walked in, she saw that Sienna was in the kitchen with Luna, and Caroline was making her famous pancakes to try and cheer their mourning friend. She ran over and engulfed her pregnant friend in a hug.

"What happened?" asked River sadly.

"He fell down the stairs … Sheriff Forbes said that someone must have broken in and pushed him down the stairs since his neck was brutally snapped," Luna answered for her friend.

"I told you many times that you two should lock the front door at all times," Caroline sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes. Luna and Sienna were glad that Caroline didn't seem to remember being in the Boarding House last night; they knew she would feel guilty for Zach's death, when it wasn't her fault. It was Damon's.

"When's the funeral?" River's voice was soft as she stared at her pregnant friend in pity.

"Tomorrow," Sienna was trying her hardest not to fall apart. She groaned, "The vultures will be arriving soon dropping off casseroles and the likes. Giving out condolences like they actually care."

"Zach was well liked in this town S," Caroline rebutted, placing four plates of pancakes in front of the girls and they began to dig in.

"He was a hermit. Barely went out much. I was the only one that he socialized with," snapped Sienna.

"What about your – did you, um … Did you tell your parents yet?" River looked tentatively at her friend. She knew that Giuseppe and Aurelia Salvatore was a sore subject and was practically a taboo to speak of.

Sienna stilled, her fork halted in midair before she shrugged, "Liz said she would inform them. I doubt they would come," her voice sounded bitter. "Giuseppe cut ties with this town completely. He'd probably send flowers and that's it."

The three girls didn't say anything; they just nodded and hastened to change the subject.

By nighttime, River and Caroline said their goodbyes. Tomorrow was going to be an emotional day with the funeral, and they knew Sienna needed her sleep especially for the babies. Luna called her mom and told her that she was sleeping over at Sienna's since she didn't want to leave her alone.

Unfortunately, the surprises weren't over for Sienna Salvatore.

"Oh my god! Stefan! What the hell happened to you? Is that blood?" Sienna rambled, running over to Stefan and examining him.

"I've got some bad news Sienna," Stefan sighed sadly; he didn't know how Sienna would take another death close to her so soon after Zach, but he couldn't lie to her.

Luna walked over and sat beside Sienna, her eyes hardening when she looked at Stefan, "Look, Sienna told me everything. I won't spill the beans because S is my sister and we protect each other, but also because I can see that you're a good guy. But Damon is another story completely; you keep him away from us."

"Thank you, Luna. I really appreciate it, and I promise I'll keep Sienna and you, River and Caroline safe to the best of my abilities," said Stefan gratefully.

"What is it Stefan? You're face has bad news written all over it," Sienna stared Stefan straight in the face wanting the truth.

"Last night, Damon stayed in the garage with Vicki Donovan. He turned her into a vampire," Stefan grimaced.

"What!" yelled Sienna.

"How-How does he do that?" Luna was freaking out; she completely spaced on how someone could get turned into a vampire.

"You have to die with vampire blood in your system. You then have 24 hours to feed on human blood otherwise you fade away," Stefan informed her. "I went looking for her when she was in transition and found her by the woods … she began remembering everything she was compelled to forget, when Logan Fell began shooting at me with wooden bullets and he was about to stake me when Damon killed him. Vicki then drank from him and is now a vampire."

"What? Logan is dead!" Sienna gasped, tears falling from her eyes. "Are you kidding me? So now two of my uncles are dead."

"What the fuck is wrong with your brother Stefan!? He couldn't have just knocked him out instead of killing him!?" Luna growled.

"No, I could not," Damon smirked at them from outside the door with Vicki by his side. "Now be a good little niece and invite us in."

"Hell no!" spat Luna, her eyes burning into Damon's with rage.

"I wasn't talking to you Lockwood," Damon sneered.

"Well she's right. Neither of you are allowed in. This isn't some vampire bed and breakfast," snapped Sienna.

"Sienna, I need to teach Vicki how to live as a vampire," Stefan looked pleadingly at her.

Sienna shook her head, "And I respect that Stefan. I get where you're coming from and that you want to help. But in a day, Damon killed off two of my uncles, two people that cared for me and helped raise me. River's uncle is dead!"

"Oh come on, it's the circle of life. Bad things happen, whatever move on," scoffed Damon.

"Dude, there is something seriously wrong with you," Luna sneered at him in disgust.

"See Damon. Am I going to be collateral damage to you as well?" shouted Sienna.

"God, you people are so dramatic. Look just let me in, I need a bed," whined Vicki.

"Oh, bitch please," Luna glared at Donovan; she hated her guts completely especially since she was playing her brother and little Gilbert.

"You, Vicki Donovan are definitely not getting in. You're a freaking drug addict! You have absolutely no control and no willpower! How do I know you won't suck me dry in my sleep," she looked at Stefan, "I say you do the inevitable and kill her now. She's going to cause problems in the town, believe me."

"I have to at least try Sienna. She didn't ask for this life," said Stefan softly.

"Yeah, well. I've got two little lives growing inside of me. I won't live in fear in my house. Damon and Vicki can get the hell out, find a motel or something. I have a funeral to go to tomorrow, and River is going to need me when she finds out that Logan is dead."

And with that Sienna stormed up to her room with Luna right behind her.

"Stefan. You better convince Sienna to invite me in!" Damon threatened him.

Stefan sighed, "Vicki sleep in the garage for now before the sun comes out." Vicki rolled her eyes and obediently went to said garage mumbling about dramatic Salvatores and pregnant women.

"Damon, in the span of a day you killed two people Sienna cared about. If you keep this up, she'll never let you back in," Stefan stared accusingly at Damon.

"Whatever, I'll get a motel for now. But you better convince out little niece to let me in or I'll get angry … and you know what happens when I get angry," Damon glared before flashing away.

 **A/N:** **So Luna knows now. Things are going to start getting interesting soon!**

 **R &R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sienna Salvatore – Danielle Campbell.**

 **River Fell – Meaghan Martin.**

 **Luna Lockwood – Isabeli Fontana.**

 **Stone Fell – Alexander Ludwig.**

 **Chapter 7:**

"We are gathered here to say farewell to Zachary Salvatore, who was a greatly respected man and will be deeply missed –"

Sienna drowned out the priests words; she only had eyes for the coffin as they finally lowered it into the freshly dug ditch in the Salvatore family plot. Silent tears leaked down from her eyes; Stefan stood to her side and Luna on her other side with Caroline and River to Luna's side.

It was all a mass of blurs after the funeral was done as everyone lined up to shake hands with her, engulf her in hugs and share their condolences.

"Zachary was such a good man"

"He didn't deserve to die so young"

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call"

"You will remain in our prayers"

Sienna just nodded along and stared at them with blank eyes, strained smiles and a few nonsensical words of agreement and thank you's, wanting nothing more than to end this farce and run into her room in the Boarding House and stay under the duvet for a very long time.

It was all empty words. Sienna knew that they were all merely being respectful. Only the Founding Families and those in the Town Council knew Zach, though not nearly as well as she did. But at least they spent time with him, got to know him, had conversations with him, and cared for him. When they spoke of him being dearly missed, she believed them. But the others, the civilians of Mystic Falls that resides in this accursed town were only being polite.

Sienna wanted to escape them and sit by herself, or with her friends, the only family she had left … and Stefan. But he was too busy with Elena Gilbert; with Zach's death and arranging the funeral, Sienna never had a chance to ask about Elena figuring out their secret or even where the new druggie vampire, Vicki was, but she didn't care. She had more important things on her mind than Elena Gilbert and Vicki Donovan.

Like the fact that River had no clue of her Uncle Logan's death; apparently, the Fell's all received a message from him saying that he was leaving to California and didn't know when he would be back. Luna and her discussed this and they came to the agreement that Sheriff Forbes covered his death, and although it was cruel and the Fell's deserved to know that Logan was never coming back, Sienna felt relieved that her friend wouldn't have to mourn her uncle's death.

Sienna was leaving the funeral with Luna, River and Caroline who were staying with her for a while to keep her company, when Liz Forbes walked over to her.

"Sienna, again I'm sorry for your loss. Zach was a good man," she said sadly, engulfing her in a hug.

Sienna gave her a watery smile of appreciation; however, her next words made her blood boil.

"I was worried that you would be alone in the Boarding House with Stefan. Two teenagers alone with no guardian, and with you being pregnant. At least you have Damon."

Luna gripped Sienna's arm tightly, and Sienna pushed away the rage she felt at hearing his name. "What do you mean, Liz?"

"Oh, he just came over and we had a little chat. Since he is an adult he would be able to take care of you and Stefan. You need guidance and someone to look out for you," and with one last squeeze of her hand and hug, Liz Forbes left.

Sienna's angry eyes searched the premises for Damon, but she couldn't spot him anywhere. He was probably off with Stefan taking care of Vicki in some motel since she still hadn't invited them both in.

"S? You're ok, right?" asked Luna, ignoring the confused looks from River and Caroline.

Sienna nodded, grateful that she had someone on her side that knew of the town's dark secret. She would forget about Damon Salvatore for now, and deal with him later. Right now, she wanted to sit in the comforts of her home and mourn her uncle with her best friends.

"It feels so empty without Uncle Zach," Sienna sniffed; currently the four girls sat in a circle next to the fireplace eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream and Cheetos. Sienna missed alcohol, and wanted nothing more than to drown her sorrows in a bottle of Jack or tequila, but she was pregnant and wasn't able to.

"At least you have your cousins with you. If it weren't for them, then you would be staying with one of us till you graduate," River smiled comfortingly.

"Even though Uncle Zach spent most of his time in his office, it was a comfort having him here. He raised me ever since I was three; he took care of me and gave me words of advice. I always knew where I could find him when I needed a shoulder to lean on or someone to talk to," cried Sienna. "And now he's gone."

Luna, River and Caroline sat in respectful silence. They knew that Sienna had to get everything off her chest. This was her time to mourn and they would sit in silence and support her.

"I can't believe my parents didn't bother making it," scoffed Sienna, though she didn't look too surprised. She honestly expected it from her absentee parents.

"My mom said that Giuseppe was torn on the phone," Caroline spoke quietly, "She told me that he wanted to come to the funeral but he didn't want to face the truth that his brother was really dead."

"Really? And what about his daughter? Didn't he think she needed her parents to raise her now? To take care of her?" snapped Luna angrily.

"It doesn't matter," Sienna shook her head; she didn't give a rat's ass about Giuseppe and Aurelia Salvatore anymore. "I got used to the fact that they never cared about me when I turned 8. I don't need them in my life anymore."

"How about we watch the Notebook a Walk to Remember, and more sad movies. Drown our sorrow in sad chick flicks and binge eat on chips, ice cream and chocolate?" said Caroline perkily, trying to help her friend out.

"Isn't there the Halloween party tonight?" Sienna's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Uh, yeah. And…?" River looked at Luna and Caroline in confusion.

"River. You and Caroline were looking forward to attending the party. Don't ruin your night on my account," Sienna stared solemnly at the two blondes who gaped at her.

"You're an idiot," Luna snorted.

"If you honestly think going to some stupid Halloween party is more important to us than staying with our best friend who is mourning her Uncle's death, then you're a retard," Caroline looked scandalized.

"The fact that the party is still happening and people are actually going is shameful. Someone dearly loved in our little town died, and they're going to celebrate a party," scoffed River.

Sienna began blubbering and engulfed her friends in a four-way hug, "I love you guys so much! I seriously don't know what I'd do without you. It really means a lot to me that you're staying."

For the rest of the day, the four girls watched chick flicks; the Notebook, a walk to remember, the titanic, and then they moved on to a few comedies to cheer their mourning friend.

The girls left before midnight to see their parents and sleep in their bed and Sienna spent the whole night crying for her Uncle Zach when she finally fell asleep, her face streaked with dried tears.

The next day, Sienna woke up too lazy to go out and not in the mood to see pitying faces wherever she went. She lazily put on a robe and made a beeline to the kitchen where she saw Stefan was already there with breakfast laid out on the table.

"Wow. Are you bribing me or something?" Sienna stared suspiciously at Stefan.

"More of an apology," Stefan sat down and began piling Sienna's plate with pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon.

Sienna sat down and began munching on Stefan's cooking, "Apology for what?"

"It was unacceptable. Me spending time with Vicki and Elena yesterday instead of you when Zach had just died," Stefan shifted guilty.

"I get it Stefan. Elena comes first. Don't worry about it; Caroline, Luna and River stayed with me the whole day," Sienna rolled her eyes.

"Still. Yes, I like Elena and I want to keep her safe, but we're family," Stefan shook his head, not liking the meaning behind Sienna's words. Did he really show more care to Elena than his own family?

"Look, in a way you were protecting this family … I mean, Elena found out about our dark secret, and Damon turned a drug addict into a vampire. You had to do damage control," said Sienna firmly.

"I guess that makes sense," Stefan felt a bit better.

"So, distract me from my mourning and all … what's happening with the supernatural?" Sienna inquired curiously. She didn't want to think about Uncle Zach, she had the rest of her life to mourn him, right now she needed a distraction, and if drowning herself in the supernatural complications would get her mind off Uncle Zach's death, then supernatural complications it is.

"Uh, yeah … not so well. Vicki lost it completely yesterday. She attacked Jeremy at the Halloween party, I had to, uh, I had no choice but to kill her," Stefan stared mournfully at his plate.

"Wow," Sienna chewed on some pancakes as she tried to digest Vicki's death, "I'm not going to say I'm happy Vicki's dead, because I'm not. No matter how messed up she was, she didn't deserve to die. _But_ she would have made a terrible and incredibly dangerous vampire. She's a drug addict, she has no control and no willpower, no morals; she would have killed left and right, uncaring for human life. I told you two days ago that you should kill her right away instead of setting yourself up for failure, remember? So don't feel bad about it, her death was inevitable." Sienna smiled comfortingly at Stefan.

Stefan smiled warmly, "Thanks. I know, you're right. You did tell me. I guess I wanted to give her a chance at this new life Damon forced upon her."

"Speaking of Damon. Where is he?" asked Sienna flippantly. She was no idiot; she knew that she couldn't keep Damon out of the house for long. For starters, he'll begin threatening her to let him in and go after her friends if she didn't, but it felt nice to feel safe in her house ever since Damon moved to town, and she was trying to postpone the inevitable for as long as she could.

The other reason was now that Uncle Zach was gone, Damon went over to Liz Forbes and appointed himself her and Stefan's guardian. She knew he did it for many reasons. It would be suspicious if two teenagers, one of who is actually an immortal teenager, but whatever, was living alone in the Boarding house without a guardian or parental supervision, and the Police Department or Social Services would get involved. Also, it was a subtle way of Damon giving Sienna the message to invite him in, and soon. It would look suspicious to the town if Damon didn't live with his brother and _cousin_ as their guardian.

"He's probably at the Grill or something, or maybe threatening other innocent people, who knows when it comes to Damon," Stefan shrugged. He then looked solemnly at Sienna, "You know that you have to invite him in sooner or later, or he'll start killing people until you do."

"I know," Sienna ground out angrily, "Besides, Damon apparently informed Sheriff Forbes that he's our guardian. If he isn't living with us, then Sheriff Forbes will visit to see what is wrong."

Stefan gaped at Sienna for a moment, before he began chuckling humorlessly, "Of course he did."

It was later in the afternoon when Damon finally came calling.

"So, little niece of mine, you gonna invite me in?" Damon had this infuriating smirk on his face, he knew he had won.

Sienna glared hardly at him, "Let me make one thing clear. I will never forgive you for killing Uncle Zach and Logan! But if we're going to live together, promise me that you will leave my friends and those I care about alone!"

"Let me in, Sienna," Damon snarled, electric blue eyes burning into olive green ones.

"Promise me!" Sienna stubbornly glared at him, not backing down.

"I play by my own rules. Let. Me. In," snapped Damon, a warning in his tone.

"Prom- uh," Sienna felt dizzy and her stomach felt funny. She lost balance slightly and would have fallen face first into the floor if she hadn't quickly grabbed the doorknob.

"Sienna … Sienna, what's wrong?" Damon actually looked worried. He noticed that she looked pale, and her hands were trembling. He knew that if it weren't for quick reflexes, she would have collapsed on the ground.

"I don't, ughh, I don't feel so good. My babies, oh my god, my babies," Sienna sobbed, "Help me, help my babies, ughh," Sienna's knuckles tightened on the doorknobs and she was adamantly trying not to collapse.

"Let me in so I can help you Sienna," Damon's voice was completely sincere, "I won't harm any of your friends unless it is in self-defense," Damon promised. It was good enough for Sienna, who nodded faintly, and whispered, "Come in."

Damon wasted no time in flashing to Sienna's side and carrying her to his car, making her yell at him, but it only came out as a groan, "Hey, Damon, where are you taking me?! I want to go to my room."

"I am taking you to see your doctor. What's his name, Doctor Jacks," Damon placed Sienna in the passenger seat and drove off.

"It's Dr. _Rykes_ and I don't want to go out! I don't want people giving me pitying looks and asking me if I'm okay, and I swear to G-O-D, if I get another casserole I'm going to smash it into said person's face," Sienna rambled. "Which of course is your entire fault, since you're the one that killed him, and you haven't even apologized or shown any regret whatsoever-"

"Would you shut up?" Damon interrupted her, picking up speed. "You talk way too much. Look, right now, the little ones in there are more important, so suck it up." Sienna gaped at him before huffing, crossing her arms and looking away.

Damon aggravated her further in not letting her walk into the hospital, instead, he carried her bridal style ignoring the protests and numerous curses that came out of her mouth, and made his way over to the nurse asking urgently for Dr. Rykes.

Sienna was grateful that Dr. Rykes didn't mention Uncle Zach once; after all he went to the funeral and paid his respects. Dr. Rykes did however berate her on her stress levels, informing her that he had repeated himself many times already to not increase her stress levels.

He called Damon in since he was now her _guardian_ and had him beware any increase in her stress levels from now on, going as far as to suggest meditation.

"How hard is it for you to not stress out," scoffed Damon. They were currently in the living room at the Boarding House and Stefan was sitting next to Sienna, brooding after being informed of her little trip to the hospital.

"I dunno. How hard is it for you not to kill people?" snapped Sienna. "Because then my pregnancy would be a breeze," Sienna pointed out.

Stefan snorted and Damon mock-smiled, "Touché."

"Sienna? Did your parents make it to the funeral?" asked Stefan, having just remembered. Damon perked up at that, he had never seen Giuseppe Salvatore before; he had honestly thought Zach was an only child. He wondered how exactly that little fact was kept hidden from him.

"Nope. According to Liz, he was too _torn up_ to make it," said Sienna bitterly.

"Daddy issues?" Damon smirked.

"And mommy issues. I hate them both," Sienna shrugged nonchalantly; "I don't even care if I never see them again."

A few blocks away near a foreclosure, in another quaint house in the small town of Mystic Falls, the phone began ringing and a woman in her sixties hurried over to answer.

"Hello?"

"Sheila how are you my dear," Sheila smiled as she recognized the accented voice of her very dear friend.

"Hmm, well it depends. I am slightly irritated it has taken you this long to call your kooky old friend," Sheila laughed.

"Forgive me old friend, I have been quite busy."

"I take it you want an update on how she is doing?" asked Sheila, knowing very well what her friend called for.

The woman sighed on the other end, "Yes. I find myself worrying about her with every passing day. Tell me, did she come into her powers yet?"

Sheila pursed her lips, not wanting to disappoint her friend, yet not wanting to lie to her, "I'm sorry Sol, there are no signs at all."

"What do you sense?" was the immediate reply.

"She is a very powerful witch of course; she comes from one of the most powerful lines, Sol. I feel she is close to tapping into her powers, but then again-"

"But then again, you felt the same thing last year," her friend cut her off with an impatient sigh, "What now Sheila? Her mother is uncaring of her future."

"Her mother is trying to escape destiny and fate. Her daughter however, won't have a choice. I can tell that the ancestry she was born into shall save her life multiple times," said Sheila ominously.

"Do keep me updated Shi, would you?"

"Unless I'm dead you know I will," Sheila laughed.

"Don't speak of death my old friend," her friend snapped from the other end.

"Oh Sol, I feel death is upon my door. I fear I don't have much time left, and I won't be there to help with her magic, to teach her of her ancestry," Sheila sounded sad.

"I know you old friend; and knowing you, I assume you have a backup plan?"

"Of course I do," Sheila snorted. "Things are changing in Mystic Falls, Sol. Spirits talk."

"They always do," the voice drawled, "Well Shi, Jacques has just arrived from work. We'll continue our little chat some other time."

"Bye Sol," Sheila sighed, dropping the phone on the table.

Sheila Bennett walked over to her window and smiled upon seeing her granddaughter, Bonnie parking her car and walking over to the front door. She had been given the task to watch over her oldest friend's granddaughter until she comes into her powers.

She promised to keep a keen eye on her and inform her of her powerful ancestry; she knew that a witch of her nature, a witch whose family line is as old and powerful as hers, many would use her for their own purpose and gain, and Sheila would not have that, just as they would use her own granddaughter.

Sheila could sense that she would be discovering her magic soon, and Sheila Bennett prayed that she would be around to help her; if not however, she made a failsafe, a backup plan. She would not fail her old friend in her task, even if death took her life.

 **A/N:** **I'm sorry for a short chapter, but with Zach's funeral, I felt it would seem ridiculous for Sienna to go to a party, so I couldn't add much. Of course, the action had barely started; things will start picking up soon. ;)**

 **R &R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sienna Salvatore – Danielle Campbell.**

 **River Fell – Meaghan Martin.**

 **Luna Lockwood – Isabeli Fontana.**

 **Stone Fell – Alexander Ludwig.**

 **Chapter 8:**

"Son of a bitch!" Sienna cussed loudly as the doorbell rang. She checked the time and inwardly growled, 5:30 … it was five freaking thirty _in the morning_! Who the hell would be ringing the doorbell at this time?

Grumbling, Sienna put on her robe and marched downstairs, shocked and a teeny bit jealous to find that no one else was awake. Seriously, she lived with two freaking vampires with incredible hearing, how could they have not heard the damn doorbell?!

Sienna pulled the door open, and found herself facing a pretty blonde with warm brown eyes and a round face with angelic features.

"You better have a _really_ good reason for waking me up this early," Sienna fumed, not caring about her manners … isn't it rude to knock on people's doors at 5:30 AM anyway? It is to Sienna.

The women's face morphed into genuine guilt, making Sienna feel a bit bad, "I'm so sorry. It's just I came all this way to see my best friend. Is Stefan in?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sienna folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at the lady who she now suspected to be a vampire, "Okay, how old are you? Yeah, yeah, I know it's rude to ask a girl their age, but humor me."

"Twenty-one," the woman smiled in an amused way.

Sienna leaned on the door and rolled her eyes, "Very funny. Now, how about your _real_ age."

The woman's eyes narrowed on Sienna, studying her for a moment before she smiled, "350."

"Damn girl, you look really good for 350 years old," Sienna smirked. Her face transformed to a solemn one, "Okay, fun's over. I'm guessing you need an invite. I trusted vampires before and my uncle is dead. If I invite you in, will you be a problem?" Sienna's olive green eyes pierced her for any hesitation or lie.

The woman lifted a suitcase in her hand and smiled in a friendly way, "This bag is filled with blood bags. I don't like feeding from humans; I'm too compassionate to them."

Sienna could tell the girl wasn't lying, and she seemed really nice. Sighing, she nodded, "Come in."

Now, this could stab her in the back. The woman could walk in, give me a wide smile and thank me before sucking me dry or snapping my neck. But, instead the woman walked in, placed her bags on the floor and smiled, "Hey, so my name is Lexi, Lexi Branson."

"Sienna Salvatore," Sienna smiled at Lexi's shocked expression. "Yeah, he didn't know he had a niece either. So what brings you all the way to our small hometown?"

"It's Stefan's birthday today, and … oh my god. I can hear three heartbeats on you. You're pregnant," Lexi's face lit up completely, and Sienna felt drawn to her, she reminded her of Caroline's bubbliness.

"Yup," Sienna popped her 'p'.

"Hmm, well I want to give Stefan a wake-up call," Lexi grinned, "How would you like catching up later? Girl talk?"

"Sure. Go knock yourself out, and take care for Damon … he's around here … somewhere," Sienna shrugged.

"Gotcha," Lexi flashed away, probably to wake Stefan. Damn, vampire speed was cool, Sienna shook her head as she made her way over to the kitchen and began baking a cake for Stefan; she had nothing better to do now that she was up early.

Around three hours later, Stefan went down to check up on Sienna before he had to head over to the police station when he froze at seeing Sienna holding out a cake.

"Happy Birthday Stefan," Sienna beamed. Stefan chuckled and engulfed Sienna in a hug.

"You didn't have to bake me anything."

"Ah, well," Sienna shrugged, "Your BFF woke me up early; I had nothing else to do. Besides, everyone deserves cake on their birthday. It's cake! Where are you off to?" she asked, changing the subject while she placed the cake on the cooling rack.

"Sheriff's office. No, no, nothing about _that_ ," Stefan quickly assured Sienna when she whipped around nervously, "It's about Vicki's disappearance, Sheriff Forbes wants to question us on her behavior and if she mentioned where she ran off to."

"A ditch somewhere," scoffed Sienna thinking that they should actually be asking Damon.

It's so funny how Damon was wreaking havoc in this town ever since he stepped in and now everyone is dealing with the consequences and aftermath while he just skips on over and continues causing chaos. _That bastard._

"That's not funny Sienna," Stefan deadpanned. "Anyways, I'll be back soon. Lexi is here, so if you need anything call on her, she won't mind."

"You worry too much Stef, you'll get wrinkles," Sienna teased.

It was only a few minutes after Stefan had left when Luna came over. The two girls sat in Sienna's room talking more about Vicki and what they were supposed to do about Logan, when they heard a crash in Stefan's room.

The two girls gaped at the sight of Lexi holding Damon firmly at a chokehold.

"I'm older than means I'm stronger," Lexi growled, looking nothing like that sweet vamp-girl from this morning … eh, Sienna shrugged, Damon had a knack for pissing people off.

"Sorry," Damon wheezed out.

"Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you. And _you know I can do it_."

Damon nodded, "Yeah, ok."

After those two words, Lexi released Damon and he angrily fled the room rubbing his neck. Lexi looked over at the two girls and beamed, all previous hostility evaporated, "Hey, Sienna! Who's your friend?"

Luna glared at Sienna, "You invited _another_ vampire in? Wasn't it enough that you had to re-invite Damon?!"

"Hey, Lexi is cool. She drinks from blood bags. Come on, you'll like her," Sienna attempted to entice her pissed off friend.

"Yeah, you'll like me," Lexi agreed with a smile.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll give you a chance."

The three girls congregated on Stefan's bed and began gossiping, and unsurprisingly, Luna did end up liking Lexi. Lexi told them stories about her past before informing them of her boyfriend that she was very much in love with; Lee.

"So, who is your baby daddy? Or babies daddy … whatever," Lexi shook her head and smiled.

"An ass! Like major douchebag," Luna ground out, ever the protective one.

"River's older brother. He was my first _everything_ ; first boyfriend, first love, first date, first kiss, lost my virginity to him and now," Sienna had a wistful look on her face as she rubbed her very pregnant belly.

"So what happened?" Lexi studied the two girls; she liked Sienna, she seemed very down-to-earth and she respected her due to the courage and strength she showed. It wasn't easy for a pregnant teenager to be thrust into the supernatural world, especially carrying twins; her parents ditched her leaving her to be raised by her uncle who was murdered by family – vampire or not. And she even invited said-murderer back into the house. It spoke volumes about Sienna Salvatore's strength and good heart.

Luna on the other hand, was tough. She had balls of steel that one. She didn't take crap from anyone, and didn't mind showing people tough-love even if she came out as mean. She was herself, her own personality and if people didn't like how she was then she didn't care. Also, Lexi found it admirable that she would protect Damon and Stefan's secret just to protect her friend.

Lexi found herself liking the two girls and couldn't wait to meet their other halves; Caroline and River. Lexi felt wistful for female friendship. She was only ever friends with Stefan and had Lee, but because she had no daylight ring, she was a slave to the sun and never had time to live a normal life and make friends.

Maybe, just maybe, her and Lee would move into Mystic Falls or close by in the near future.

"Asshole dumped her after she told him she was pregnant," spat Luna – and there was her tough girl act coming out; she didn't sugar coat her words, she laid it all out in the open. "He accused her of cheating on him and that he wasn't the father and totally dissed her in public."

"Are you serious?" Lexi gaped staring at the two girls with wide eyes.

"Yup," Sienna sighed sadly. "I still love him of course, but after what he did to me … it doesn't matter, he wants nothing to do with me."

"Even if he does, you can't take him back S. He doesn't deserve you after what he did," Luna adamantly growled.

"Luna is right," Lexi bobbed her head in agreement with the tough brunette. "Change of subject," Lexi clapped her hands together, "Tell me about this Elena Gilbert that Stefan is so enamored by."

The two girls groaned in unison, making Lexi raise her eyebrows, "I take it you two don't like her?"

"Nope. Out of the four of us, only Caroline is friends with her, we hate her guts," Sienna said heatedly.

"May I ask why?" asked Lexi.

"When we were kids, I always had this bad feeling around her, you know … like _bad bad_. It's hard to explain but I always felt there were two sides to Elena Gilbert; the act she puts on for show and her true nature. Right now, she's hiding her true nature from everyone … I can tell, don't ask me how. Only Riv and Lu believed me."

"Yup, we didn't like her Saint Elena act. I always had a crush on my twin's best friend, Matt Donovan ever since I was 13. We'd always hangout and Lu, S and Care helped set us up. Then one day, _Elena_ went up to Matt and told him that I was messing with his mind and it was all a bet to see if I'd be able to 'bag' him first," Luna spat out angrily.

Sienna continued for her friend, "Of course, Matt believed his childhood friend over his best friend's outgoing and honest sister and completely ignored her. Matt and Elena ended up dating a week later. When I was with Stone, she would always flirt with him whenever Matt and the four of us weren't around. Stone told River immediately and our hatred for Elena cemented."

"Are you kidding me? But why would Stefan go out with her?" Lexi gaped.

Sienna smirked, "She reminds him of his ex-girlfriend. You'll see later when you run into her."

"And get this, after her parents died, she dumped Matt. Told him she needed space and alone time; the second Stefan walked into town, she didn't care that Caroline was interested in him, she set her claws into him and they began dating a few days after he came into town. _Space, my ass_!" scoffed Luna.

"So she hides her evil side underneath some saint act? Wow," Lexi hummed.

Unknown to the three girls; Damon and Stefan were eavesdropping in on their conversation from different sides of the house. Stefan walked in after they were done gossiping about Elena and smiled at the three girls who made themselves comfortable on his bed.

"How did it go with Sheriff Forbes?" Luna smiled over at Stefan; she liked him, he was okay in her books especially when compared to Damon. Even though he was fooled by the Elena-Act, she knew that he would protect Sienna with his life.

"They are searching for Vicki unaware of the vampires in the town," Stefan sighed in relief.

Sienna got a text message and frowned when she saw it was from Damon, "Hey, I'll leave you BFFs alone for a while. Luna come with?" Luna nodded.

They went over to the front door and Luna was surprised to see Damon outside, "S?" Luna whirled around to glare questioningly at her friend.

"I asked for _you_ only Sienna, not your little friend," Damon sneered at Luna.

"Take it or leave it Damon, what do you want?" Sienna demanded; she was still giving Damon the cold treatment.

Rolling his eyes, Damon began, "I just got in with Sheriff Forbes. We need to draw her off from suspecting Stefan and I."

"What do you mean? Why would they suspect you now?" Luna frowned in confusion, surprising Damon since she had never spoke nicely to him, not once.

"Sheriff Forbes believes that vampires probably found a way to walk under the sun since they can't find the vampire attacking all the townspeople. So she is going to start looking into everyone new that arrived in town since the attacks started," Damon informed the two girls.

"Meaning you and Stefan are now a suspect," Sienna finished with wide eyes.

"Ding ding ding, exactly. Now, I have a plan, but for it to work, I need Caroline to make a party at the grill, and I'm coming to you because I promised I wouldn't compel your friends anymore."

Sienna and Luna gaped at Damon in shock.

"I didn't expect you to follow through with it," Sienna admitted.

"Whatever, no touchy feely act. Can you ask Caroline to have a party arranged? She'd do it for you two in a heartbeat," Damon asked nicely.

"Depends, what is your plan?" snapped Luna, she still didn't trust Damon as far as she could throw him.

"None of your business," growled Damon, glaring at Luna. But when both girls stood there staring at him expectantly, he groaned and rolled his eyes, " _Fine!_ I'm going to present Sheriff Forbes with a vampire. The culprit is caught and we Salvatores are not suspects anymore. The End."

Sienna's mind went into overdrive. It was a smart plan, and Sienna didn't mind helping Damon out if it would clear their name … but. Sienna's eyes widened and looking at her best friend; Luna had come to the same conclusion.

Sienna glared at Damon, "Let me guess. You're going to throw Lexi to the dogs?"

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose, "Who cares for Lexi as long as we aren't suspects anymore. It's a win-win situation," Damon cajoled them.

"Uh, except for the fact that she's your brother's oldest and only friend. Question; do you care at all about your brother's feelings in all this? Or the fact that Lexi is a nice girl who doesn't deserve the death you're planning for her?" growled Luna.

"I'll help you," Sienna spoke up, causing Damon to smirk victoriously and Luna to stare at her in horror. "Only if you pick another vampire," It was Luna's turn to smirk at Damon, who glared angrily. "Damon, your plan has merits, I'll admit that, but I won't allow you to hurt Stefan or kill Lexi. I like her and she did nothing wrong to die. There are a lot of criminals around, turn one into a vampire. Deal?"

Damon frowned in thought; he didn't want to kill Lexi. They were friends back then when he first turned, and she was good for Stefan whenever he relapsed into the Ripper. He didn't want to kill her, but she was already in town and it was convenient for him. Although he promised his brother an eternity of misery, he loved his little bro and didn't want to hurt him _that_ much.

So he makes a little trip and turns some low-life scum, his plan would still work and everyone would be happy.

"Deal. Get Caroline to arrange a party, and I'm going to go find someone to turn," Damon nodded.

"Thanks Damon," Sienna smiled, taking out her phone to text Caroline.

"I'm going with you," Luna shocked Damon and Sienna who gaped at her. "What?" she shrugged, "You may trust him Sienna, although I don't know why? But I don't. I'll go with him and make sure he turns a criminal and isn't lying to your face. That way we won't get screwed over in the end."

"Ughh! Fine! Just don't touch my radio and keep the talking to a minimum," growled Damon in defeat. Luna smirked at him.

Sienna went back up to Stefan and Lexi after Damon and Luna left and Caroline sent back an excited text of agreement.

"Hey you two. So, Caroline is throwing a party at the Grill, you two interested?" Sienna smiled at the two vamps.

"Uh, no-"

"We'll be there," Lexi squealed, interrupting Stefan. "It's your birthday Stefan! We're going to go out and celebrate, whether you like it or not, and don think I won't force you."

Sienna snatched her keys and grabbed her purse deciding to drive over to River's and the two girls would drive over to the party at the Grill later on. Sienna opened the front door and glared when she saw Elena on the other side, one hand fisted and was about to knock on the door.

"Hmm, at least you finally learned to _knock_ and _ask for permission_ _before_ entering someone's home. Kudos for you," Sienna drawled out, her olive green eyes piercing Elena's chocolate brown ones.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here to see Stef-"Elena drifted off, gaping wide-eyed at something behind Sienna. Turning around, she couldn't help but smirk at the picture Lexi made draped in nothing but a towel.

"Finished your shower, Lex?" Sienna smirked in amusement.

Lexi's face paled, and she stared at Elena with wide eyes; in other words, she looked like she had seen a ghost, and Sienna realized that Stefan forgot to mention that Elena was the doppelganger of Katherine Pierce.

"Oh my God! How … How … Who?" Lexi stuttered unattractively, her jaw hanging open and Sienna couldn't help but snort in an extremely un-ladylike manner.

"I'm Elena. Who are you?" said Elena snootily, her eyes staring Lexi up and down and there was jealousy flaring in her brown orbs.

"Lexi, a friend of Stefan's," Lexi managed to articulate.

"Is he here?" demanded Elena, her eyes drifting upwards.

"He's in the shower. Sienna, do you mind Elena waiting for him?" Lexi suggested; Lexi was awesome – it wasn't a complicated concept to grasp that one should have permission to enter another's home. It seems that everyone but Prissy Elena knew that.

"No," snapped Elena, turning to leave.

"We'll let him know that you stopped by," Sienna sang cheerfully, her eyes dancing with glee. Elena shook her head and glared at Sienna, "That's okay. Don't."

"What the hell just happened?" Lexi breathed out once Sienna slammed the door shut.

Sienna leaned on the closed door and smirked at Lexi in amusement, "That my dear friend Lexi, was the doppelganger of our dear and infamous Katherine." Sienna giggled when Lexi stormed up the stairs to Stefan's room, and although Sienna was interested in watching the argument that was about to occur, she wanted to see River.

Much to Sienna's dismay, Stone opened the door and he gaped at Sienna in shock, "Uh, hey." Sienna nodded, "Hey. Is River in?"

Stone gulped and nodded nervously, "She's watching TV." Stone followed Sienna into the living room, and when River noticed her friend, she beamed and engulfed her in a hug, "Who dropped you over?"

Sienna stared blankly at her with an 'are you shitting me' look, "I'm not an invalid, Riv! I drove myself!"

" _What_?" River screeched. Her and Stone stared dumbfounded at a bristling Sienna, "You're nearing your sixth month, you're showing a lot, S. You have to start taking care of yourself." She fumed, taking out her phone, obviously texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" asked Sienna.

"Luna," River ground out. Fuck! Luna was with Damon, and Luna was obviously going to seethe at Damon who will – yup, he's calling. Sienna took out her phone and groaned when she saw Damon's name flashing as the I.D.

"I hate you River," Sienna snapped. Accepting the call, she innocently drawled out, "Hey, Damon. What's up?" Sienna cringed at the angry snarl that came out from the other end, and she fixed her glare on a not-contrite River and a confused Stone.

"What's up? _What's up?_ We leave you alone for a few hours and already you're endangering yourself and your babies. Dr. Rykes gave me orders, orders I am supposed to follow as your rightful guardian."

"Damon! I am not a fucking invalid! I'm sick and tired of you all treating me like one," Sienna snapped down the phone.

"Shut up Sienna! We're on our way back anyways. Luna will drive your car back to the Boarding house and I'll pick you up," Damon growled and before Sienna could argue back, he shut the phone in her face. Sienna threw her phone on the table and slumped into the sofa, pouting and ignoring the Fell-siblings.

"S, I'm sorry, but Lu told us that you had to see Dr. Rykes again. You're supposed to take care of yourself," said River gently.

"Woah, wait a sec. You're having problems with your pregnancy?" Stone breathed out.

"Like you care," Sienna spat am him, just as the doorbell rang.

"Well I do!" Stone growled, but snapped his mouth shut when River gave him a pointed look; everything Stone did was unacceptable after finding out that Sienna was pregnant, and he had no right to act like the caring boyfriend at the moment.

"River," Damon smiled charmingly. "Thank you for informing Luna about Sienna. _Sienna, get in the car_ ," Damon snapped at Sienna who took a stand, folding her arms, she stayed in her spot.

Damon glared at her, his electric blue eyes piercing her warningly, " _Now_ , _Sienna_! Don't make me carry you, because you know I will!" It was a bluff and the two Salvatores knew it; Damon has yet to be invited into the Fell's house, and he wouldn't be able to go in and grab her, but Sienna knew that she was already in trouble, so she grudgingly shoved past Damon and slammed the passenger door shut loudly after her.

"If you damage my car, you're fixing it," Damon called after her, making River laugh out loud.

"Who are you?" Stone stared at Damon in confusion. He knew Stefan Salvatore was her cousin, since he had seen him around at school and the grill. River told him about Stefan taking good care of Sienna, and he saw them around together a couple of times. This guy however, he didn't know him from Adam, and he bristled at the thought of him being a boyfriend or something. He was tall, dark and handsome and he was worried about the competition which was absurd since he was the one that dumped Sienna.

Damon glared at Stone, "Damon Salvatore. Sienna's cousin and her guardian. You must be the baby daddy who dumped her and left her to fend for herself. Pleasure," he said sarcastically, making Stone flinch. Damon threw a charming smile at River, "River, nice seeing you again. If you would excuse me, I have a cousin that needs grounding."

"I heard that!" Sienna yelled.

Stone was shocked, but he felt relieved that Damon was family. He ignored River's pointed look and went to his room to make plans with Melissa; he needed to get his mind off his ex.

The party was raging when Damon, Sienna and Luna arrived at the Grill. The two girls made a beeline over to River and Caroline who sat at a table.

"Care thanks so much for this! Stefan didn't want a party and this was the only way Lexi and I could get him to celebrate his birthday," Sienna beamed; even though the party wasn't for Stefan, but a completely different agenda, Sienna was happy that Lexi used it as a way of celebrating Stefan's birthday.

"Of course, S. You know I'd do anything for you," Caroline laughed, "But who's Lexi?" River nodded in agreement, confused navy blue eyes staring at Sienna.

"Did someone call my name?" Lexi grinned, hugging Sienna and Luna and joining them at the table, much to Caroline and River's confusion, as they wondered how their two friends knew the blonde girl.

"You guys, this is Lexi Branson, Stefan's best friend from back home. Lexi, this is River and Caroline," Sienna introduced them, and it only took a few minutes for River and Caroline to warm up to her as the five girls chattered non-stop.

Sienna's eyes found Stone, who stood in the middle of the dance floor making out with some brunette. "Concerned for me, my ass," she scoffed. River, Luna and Caroline glared at Stone and the Melissa-chick, while Lexi looked befuddled, "Who's he?"

"Stone Fell. Her ex," Luna reminded her. Lexi's mouth formed into an 'O' of comprehension.

"Okay first of all, very hot. Second, what an ass!" Lexi snarled, "No offense River."

River shook her head sadly, "None taken. He is being a major douche at the moment." Melissa's eyes drifted over to the five girls, and she smirked smugly at Sienna who glared right back, " _Bitch_!"

"It is so obvious that Stone is using her," giggled a highly intoxicated Caroline.

"Woah, Care. Easy on the drinks," Luna smirked.

The night went well; Lexi got to meet Elena who acted nice now that she knew that Lexi was a vampire and not a girlfriend. Stefan and Lexi enjoyed their time dancing, playing pool and drinking. A drunk Caroline got carried home by Matt, much to the girl's surprise; but the event Damon, Sienna and Luna had been waiting all day for, had yet to happen.

That was, until Sheriff Forbes marched into the grill with two of her deputies. Sienna and Luna made sure that River was distracted with Stefan and Lexi, and the two girls followed Sheriff Forbes and the male vampire, who according to Luna was a pedophile – yuck! Sick pervert!

Sienna and Luna watched in glee as Damon staked the vampire through the heart, leaving behind a desiccated corpse and a shocked yet grateful Sheriff Forbes.

"Our plan worked," Luna whispered cheerfully, high-fiving Sienna.

"What plan?" the two girls jumped when the found Stefan, Lexi and Elena gaping behind them, their eyes drifting over to the dead vampire and the two girls.

"Stefan!" Sienna hissed, placing a hand over her chest. "You know better than to startle a pregnant girl."

"Sorry," said Stefan, not sounding apologetic at all, causing Sienna, Luna and Lexi to glare at him. "Where you two scheming with Damon?"

"Do we have to talk about it with your _ex_ -girlfriend standing there?" Luna snarled.

Elena glared back, "I have the right to hear what's going on!"

"No actually you don't. You dumped Stefan for being a vampire, remember?" Sienna spat.

"Whatever. Stefan will tell me anyways," said Elena smugly.

Luna nodded with a shrug, "If that's the case then we won't tell him anything."

Stefan looked conflicted; on one hand, he wanted to know what Damon had planned, something that he brought Sienna and Luna into, on the other hand, he didn't like keeping things from Elena now that she knew the truth about him.

"Elena, I think you should go inside," Lexi spoke without looking at the shocked Elena, "Stefan, if you don't want to keep this from Elena, then go with her. I for one want to know."

"Elena, go in. I'll see you afterwards," Stefan sighed; Sienna and Luna looked smug, their gleeful eyes burning a hole at Elena's forehead.

"Fine, but you _will_ let me know!" Elena demanded in a huff; Lexi finally noticed why the girls hated Elena Gilbert now; she hid her bitchiness under a kind persona.

"Are you going to tell her?" Sienna raised an eyebrow at Stefan.

Stefan sighed reluctantly, "No. I don't understand why you're being so difficult though. Elena's involved now that she knows about all this."

Sienna scoffed, "Actually it isn't any of her business. It's a family matter, and before you say anything, Luna is here because she is _my sister_ , and she helped plan the whole thing with us. Lexi is included because it kind of involves her."

"Me?" Lexi gaped in shock.

"Fine, I promise I won't say anything to Elena," Stefan promised grudgingly.

Damon's amused voice resounded from behind them, "Thank you for your help ladies, our plan worked," Luna and Sienna smirked slightly. Damon fixed his eyes on the two shocked vampires, "The Founder's council was getting antsy. They were beginning to think they got their facts wrong and that maybe they should begin looking for newcomers since the attacks began, regardless if they could walk in the sun."

"Meaning us," Stefan frowned in worriment.

"Yup," Damon smirked lazily, "I decided to get in with the council by helping Sheriff Forbes kill a vampire, that way we wouldn't be suspects anymore. Unfortunately, Lexi arrived in the nick of time and she was new to town," he held both hands up placatingly when Stefan and Lexi glared at him, "Sienna came up with the idea of turning a criminal into a vampire and using him instead. Luna helped me find said criminal. We are cleared as suspects, and I am in the founding council now. The end, we all win."

"But no one deserves death Damon. What was his crime?" Stefan snapped.

Luna rolled her eyes, "He was a pedophile."

Lexi and Stefan blanched. "Okay, forget what I said then," said Stefan making them all laugh, "Thank you Damon."

"Yeah, thanks," Lexi stared confusingly at Damon who rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Let's not make this into some chick flick."

 **A/N:** **I don't know if the ending sucked in your opinion, but I wanted to end it nicely. So Lexi survived all you Lexi fans out there. I wanted to show how Damon could be swayed by his niece and be the good guy for once and not only if** _ **Elena**_ **asked. I found Lexi's death pointless because seriously, Damon could have used a criminal or any stranger and turned said person into a vampire instead of killing his brother's only friend.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sienna Salvatore – Danielle Campbell.**

 **River Fell – Meaghan Martin.**

 **Luna Lockwood – Isabeli Fontana.**

 **Stone Fell – Alexander Ludwig.**

 **Chapter 9:**

"There's my favorite girl."

Sienna rolled her eyes and turned around, only to come face-to-face with Damon, "What do you want this time, Damon?" Damon spoke to her mostly when he needed her help with some scheme of his, she didn't think that anything would be different today.

Damon pouted, his electric blue eyes widening slightly declaring innocence. Sienna folded her arms and waited, not believing the Damon-Act one bit. "Ugh, fine. Your friend Blondie gave the little Bennett witch a crystal necklace of mine and I want it back," his tone was close to threatening at the end, but Sienna was unphased as she held her head right and stared right back.

"What do you want from me, Damon? Go get your stupid necklace from Bonnie Bennett, and quit bugging me," she grumbled back; she was in a horrible mood today. She was at the beginning of her fifth month and she was showing; Caroline had already penciled Sienna in for maternity shopping tomorrow … yay! _Not_.

Damon glared at Sienna as she began spreading peanut butter and jelly on a few slices of toast. "You think I haven't tried?" he declared angrily. "I tried ripping it out from her neck, but the damn necklace zapped me. I even asked Blondie to get it back and it zapped her too!"

Sienna's eyes narrowed at Damon, hands on her hips, she demanded, "You compelled Caroline _again_?!"

"I can have women do something for me without compulsion, Sienna. Really, the accusation hurts," Damon placed his hand over his heart in mock-hurt, before smirking, "I didn't. You can call and ask her if you don't believe me. I told her it was sentimental value. Besides, she's on vervain."

Sienna scrutinized him, her olive green eyes still narrowed at electric blue ones before she sighed loudly and sat down to eat her yummy, yummy PB&J. "I don't talk to Bonnie Bennett, Damon. She's Elena's little minion. Besides if a vampire and a human can't get it from her, then what? You expect a pregnant girl to be able to? I'm not exactly a genie, I can't grant you three wishes and bada-bing, bada-boom, the necklace falls into your hand," she rolled her eyes, munching on her sandwich and looking like a chipmunk.

"You're hilarious, love the sense of humor, Sienna," Damon deadpanned, dropping himself into the seat opposite to her.

Sienna frowned in confusion, "Question. Not that I want you to kill her or anything, but seriously, how come you didn't just kill her and grab the necklace if it's that important to you?"

Damon groaned, but decided it wouldn't hurt to inform his niece the real reason, "I knew one of Bonnie's ancestors back in 1864, Emily Bennett. She did something for me, a favor, and in return she made me promise that her lineage would survive. That's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little witch's throat out to get my damn crystal back."

Sienna gaped in surprise at her great-great-whatever-uncle; she didn't expect him to be the kind that kept his promises, especially when he broke his word to her when he first arrived at Mystic Falls and compelled Caroline. But to keep a promise for over a century, _and to a dead person_ , that was … something, honorable, unexpected and very un-Damon like.

"So … what did she do for you?" Sienna asked curiously.

Damon merely smirked and stood up, "Story time is over." Walking out of the kitchen, he casually called back, "Don't you have school to get to."

"Stupid Damon Salvatore," Sienna mumbled to herself, finishing the last crumbs of her toast.

"So, I wonder who our new history teacher will be. Word around town is that the Principle finally hired someone," River informed Sienna, Luna and Caroline as they made their way to the history classroom.

"As long as he isn't a major douche like Tanner, I don't care," Luna shrugged nonchalantly. She then flipped her head to face Caroline, "I can't believe you're actually going to the Gilbert's for a girls' night with Bonnie and Elena."

Caroline shrugged, "Elena asked. Besides you guys know that even though you three are my BFFs, Bonnie and Elena are my friends too," Caroline adamantly informed them; she won't lie, River, Sienna and Luna were her sisters, and she'd prefer hanging out with them. She wasn't the biggest fan of Elena Gilbert but Bonnie Bennett was one of her closest friends, "Besides, I'm going for Bonnie most of all, not Elena."

"Whatever," Sienna grumbled glaring at a few students who were staring at her bump, "You know where to find us if you get bored," she said as they took their regular seats beside each other in the classroom.

"Or if it gets too suffocating with Gilbert's foul ego," Luna smirked, quieting down when a man in his early thirties walked in. He had light brown hair that reflected gold from the sunlight and warm brown eyes, set in a face that was cleanly shaven and had masculine features.

Clapping his hands together once, he fumbled around for a piece of chalk and began writing a name on the chalkboard. Turning around, he had a warm smile as he inspected the student and said, "Alaric Saltzaman –"

Huh, that was what he wrote on the board – weird name. Sharing a small glance with her three sisters, they all had a small smile on their faces as they listened to Mr. Saltzman's beginning speech.

"–It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family integrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough," he chuckled in a warm, rich tone making the whole class smile wider, "You'll probably want to pronounce ' _A_ laric' but its 'Al _a_ ric', okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher."

"Our new _hot_ history teacher! _Damn_! He's fine," River whispered to the three girls who nodded in agreement.

"Down girl, he's way older than us," Luna chuckled, always the voice of reason.

"There's nothing wrong with having a wild imagination dear Lu," Caroline winked.

Sienna nodded, "Uh-huh, besides, he's not _that_ old," Sienna smirked, high-fiving Caroline and River and the three girls giggled at the incredulous look they were on the receiving end of from Luna. Feeling eyes into the side of her skull, she glanced over to the right and found Stefan shaking his head in amusement.

 _Stupid vampire hearing_ , she grumbled to herself.

They began taking down notes as Alaric gave them a fun lecture about Hitler – so much better than Tanner, when Sienna froze halfway through her jotting, her eyes widening on a cursive writing that didn't belong to her that was scrawled down on the very page she had currently been writing on.

 _ **Libby Hill Park, Richmond.**_

 _ **Meet me there at 7 PM,**_

 _ **DON'T BE LATE!**_

 _What the hell?_

Sienna frantically stared around the classroom. She sat between Luna and Caroline and both of them were immersed in their own writing, besides, she would have noticed if anyone leaned forward and left it there. The only thing that made sense was that a witch sent it somehow … but was that possible? And why would a witch want to meet her?

Sienna slammed her notebook shut as the bell rang and decided to ignore the note … it was probably a prank and meant nothing.

"Ugh, Matt's been ignoring me. After the party, he dropped me home and slept beside me, but when my mom came home he bailed, _out the window_ ," Caroline whined as the last class of the day was over.

The three girls gaped at Caroline; they knew that Matt dropped her off since she was too drunk to walk on her own two feet that night, but it was news to them that Caroline was crushing on Matt Donovan.

"You totally have a crush on him," Luna stated, piercing her grey eyes into Caroline's baby blue ones.

Caroline twitched uncomfortably under the joint stares of her sisters. She looked so vulnerable at the moment that Sienna wanted to wrap her up in a tight hug. "I know that you had a huge crush on Matt for years, and I'm so sorry, Lu. I didn't expect my stupid feelings to crush on stupid Matt Freakin' Donovan," Caroline rambled, her face the picture of guilt.

"Woah! Chill, Care-Bear," Luna held a hand up and stared at her friend with mirth in her eyes, " _Had_. I _had_ a crush on him, before when we were still new to teenage hood. I am way over him … I mean, he was stupid and gullible enough to believe Gilbert over me, the girl he knew since we were toddlers and his best friend's sister. I am over him. _So_ over him. Go for it, Care. But if he hurts you, I have sister rights to beat him into a pulp."

Caroline pouted pitifully, "It doesn't matter anyways. He's not over _Elena_ ," she said with slight distaste, surprising the girls. They knew that even though Caroline was friends with Elena Gilbert, she was closer to them and Bonnie Bennett, but still … hearing her talk about Elena in an unkind way always managed to surprise them. In a good way, of course.

"Then he's an idiot. He'll come around, you'll see," River smiled, placing a supportive hand around her waist.

"Yeah," Caroline said glumly, "Anyways, I gotta go home and get ready for girls' night. I'll see you three tomorrow, yeah?"

From the peripheral of her vision, Sienna noticed Stefan leaving, excusing herself from her friends for a moment, she ran over to Stefan as fast as she could with her stupid baby bump and called out, "Stefan! Wait up!"

Stefan paused mid-step and turned around to see Sienna, out of breath and kind of pale, "What is it?"

"I have to ask you something, kind of random," Sienna said, and only once Stefan bobbed his head, did Sienna carry on in a whisper, "Is it possible for witches to send a message to another person?"

Stefan was a cross between worried and suspicious, Sienna had never seemed interested in witches and the only time she spoke of them was after Damon killed Tanner and he informed her of Bonnie's status, "It is possible but define what you mean by 'send a message'?"

Sienna huffed and widened her hand in exasperation, "I dunno, like for example say a witch sends a note in a piece of paper or such."

 _Please say no, please say no, please say no._

"Yes."

 _Damnit!_

Stefan closed in on Sienna with a concerned frown on his face, "What is this about Sienna?"

Sienna forced an innocent smile, waving her hand in dismissal, "Just curious, Stefan." She shrugged, trying to make it more convincing, "Anyways, gotta run, I'm going with the girls to Mystic Grill. Bye!"

"Take care," Stefan called after her, unable to ignore the ominous feeling that lay in the pit of his stomach as he watched his niece walk away from him.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" River glanced at her two friends, "Care's doing a girl's night, what about us?"

"Well, how about –"Sienna forgot what she was about to say when her eyes caught on to writing on a napkin that sat next to her Chai Tea.

 _ **Libby Hill Park, Virginia.**_

She was lost in thought, so entranced in the meaning behind the message, that she didn't notice her friends trying to catch her attention, or call her name.

"Earth to Sienna," Luna waved her hand in front of Sienna's face, making her break out of her daze and blink a few times. Siena stared at River and Luna, both of whom were watching her warily, concern etched on their features.

"Where did you go? You just spaced out," River asked her eyes meeting Luna worriedly.

Sienna stood up abruptly, shaking her head from the last remnants of her daze, "Yeah, you know. I don't feel so well. I'm gonna go home and sleep it off."

And without waiting for any response from the two girls, Sienna dashed out of the grill and into her car. Just as she was about to park by the Boarding House for a much needed sleep, wanting to forget this weird day and those odd messages, she screamed.

For she had looked into her rearview mirror to park the car, and written in red cursive writing was: _**7 PM.**_

Biting the inside of her cheek, Sienna grumbled to herself. She really hoped that she wasn't going to end up regretting this.

Back in the Grill, Luna and River were discussing their pregnant friend and her peculiar behavior that day.

"She's been acting weird since History actually," Luna pointed out, "She seemed frazzled when the bell rang." River scowled, her eyes roaming around the Grill, pausing when she noticed Damon and Stefan Salvatore sitting by the bar.

"Her cousins are here," River pointed out. Receiving no reply, she glanced over at her friend and saw that Luna was squinting at something near Sienna's unfinished Chai Tea, "What is it?" River so couldn't deal with two blanked out friends in one day.

Luna merely pointed her index finger at a napkin and slid it over, her eyes widening in confusion. She passed the napkin over to River, who drawled out, "Libby Hill Park, Virginia? That's in Richmond … I don't get it."

"Me neither. But that isn't Sienna's handwriting and she was staring at it as though she were spellbound, remember?" Luna whispered heatedly. River wouldn't understand since she wasn't clued in to the supernatural, but Luna was suddenly stressed out as she thought of the possibilities. The only witches they knew were Bonnie and her Grams, but Sienna had no contact with them whatsoever. "Hang on a sec, I'll be back."

"Well, well, well. If isn't Miss Feisty. What do you want?" Damon asked, his voice sounding completely uninterested as Luna stood in front of him and Stefan, interrupting Stefan trying out reverse psychology on him.

"Shut it Salvatore," Luna snarled at him. Ignoring his presence completely, she focused more on Stefan and asked, "Do you know anyone in Richmond?"

Damon perked up at the odd question, his previous disinterest in what the feisty Lockwood wanted, changing dramatically. Stefan was baffled as he stared at Luna's completely serious face and tone, "uh, no … Damon?" Stefan and Luna stared at Damon, awaiting his reply, and got a negative in return.

"Damn!"

"Luna? What is it?" Stefan sat up straight, his eyes piercing Luna's worried ones; she looked frazzled all of a sudden and even Damon was slightly, only _slightly_ concerned. Luna didn't say anything; she merely handed over the napkin to the two vampires. "Libby Hill Park, Virginia?" Stefan read bewilderly.

"Is that supposed to mean anything to us?" Damon scoffed his attention waning once again.

Luna growled at him, her pure grey eyes turning stormy with anger and fear for her pregnant friend, "Listen up, dick! Something is going on with Sienna. She's been acting odd since History class, and when we came here, she was transfixed onto this napkin before running out of the place as though the Grill was on fire." She pressed the napkin onto the bar between the vampires and fear filled her voice, "The handwriting is unfamiliar."

Damon was about to scoff again and make a derogatory remark, when Stefan sucked in a sharp intake of breath, his eyes flashing with recognition, and he spoke in frantic and hurried tones, "Before she left school, she asked me if witches were able to send messages to someone. I think someone was harassing her with a message like this," he pointed at the napkin. "I felt something was off, but I shrugged it off deciding she was just being curious."

" _Fuck!_ " Luna wringed her wrist for a moment, before she regained composure, "Okay, I'm gonna go to your place. Sienna said she was going to sleep."

"Wait –"Stefan sighed, he was too late and watched Luna grab River and flee from the Grill.

Damon shrugged, "Girl drama. It's probably nothing. Sienna's not dumb enough to drive three hours into Richmond in her condition," Damon said nonchalantly, but Stefan was worried, unsure of Damon's flippancy in the situation.

"She's not here," River groaned. Luna and River were currently in the Salvatore Boarding House calling Sienna's name like a banshee and checking her room for anything, but it was obvious that her bed wasn't lied in and she didn't make it home. "Look, Stone is in Richmond with his friends checking the University of Richmond, how about I call him and ask him to lookout for her in the park."

"Are you crazy? Sienna will kill you if she finds out you called Stone," Luna stated; truth was, the Fells knew nothing of witches … a vampire probably asked some random witch to send her the message hoping to extract revenge on Stefan or Damon or something. There were many possibilities and Luna knew she had but one choice. "I'm going down there, and when I find her, I'm gonna kick her ass. She's pregnant, it's a six hour drive going and coming, something might happen to her."

"Well, if you think I'm letting you go alone, you're the crazy one," River instantly told her friend, "Besides, it's a road trip," she smirked.

 _Yeah, Road Trip._ Luna just hoped there was nothing supernatural involved, but just in case, she grabbed a spare stake from behind Sienna's bookshelf and hid it in her jacket.

"Damnit, Sienna," Stefan hissed, pocketing his phone and staring at Damon's inquiring eyes, "Luna just texted me, she's on her way to Richmond with River. Sienna never made it to the house."

Damon groaned and chugged the last remnants of his bourbon, "What kind of idiot goes alone, pregnant I may add to meet someone she doesn't know?" he asked rhetorically.

Sienna parked her car near the park and looked around; she knew that it was an idiotic and carless move to come alone, but the messages wouldn't stop. She just hoped that she'd make it back in time without anyone the wiser … unfortunately, since she was pregnant, she drove slowly and it took her four hours to arrive.

At least she had a trusty stake tucked in her jacket. Living with two vampires and being related to them, Zach had made sure that she was always prepared and he warned her to never go anywhere without one in hand. She had spares decorated everywhere; her room, her car …

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show," an amused voice sounded out from behind her.

Sienna whirled around, her hand clenched tightly around the stake as she stared at the woman who emerged from the shadows. She had wavy brown hair that fell beneath her shoulder blades, mocha-colored skin tone and brown eyes that glittered with amusement. All in all, she was very pretty.

The woman smiled as her eyes drifted down to the stake in her hand, and she smirked, "You won't need that. I'm not a vampire, my name is Lucy Bennett."

Sienna's hand relaxed on the stake, but she still didn't let go … she was pregnant, and seriously? Not all vampires were trustworthy, she could be lying or waiting for her to let down her defenses and place some voodoo spell on her.

"Why have you been pestering me with messages to meet you here," Sienna asked with narrowed eyes.

"I was asked to call for your help," was the simple reply.

"Bennett? You're a witch then," Sienna deduced.

Lucy smiled appraisingly as though Sienna had passed some unspoken test, "Yes, I am. And you know my cousin, I'm assuming?"

Sienna scoffed, "Yeah. No offence, but I'm not exactly Bonnie's biggest fan. I don't like her," she crossed her hands adamantly, an eyebrow raised.

"Fair enough. I won't stick my nose in your business. But I do need your help," Lucy replied, leading her over to a bench and sitting down beside her.

Sienna's forehead puckered in confusion, "My help? I'm pregnant with twins. I'm just Sienna … why would you need my help?"

For the first time, Lucy looked unsure, and she glanced at Sienna with confusion, before realization colored her features. "You don't know," she whispered, but her words carried on in the empty park.

"Know what?" Sienna asked; it came out a bit harsher than she expected, but Lucy didn't look bothered by her tone.

Shaking her head, Lucy said, "It doesn't matter, you'll know soon enough. In time," She added. Lucy fixed Sienna with a serious gaze, causing her to fidget uncomfortably, "The spirits asked me to call for your help, to give you a message."

"The spirits," Sienna drawled out each word slowly, her face etched in disbelief, "Right … I'll bite, you couldn't have just sent me an email or a letter in the post like any normal person would?"

"We're not normal," Lucy shot back, the amused smile back on her face.

Sienna's eyebrows reached her hairline, and she could help but scoff out with bite, "I am!"

"If you say so," Lucy was humoring her, and Sienna felt her hackles rise. "Listen Sienna Salvatore, spirits are real. As a witch, I answer to them. I am a servant to nature, and my ancestors could speak to me when they so desired, depending on how powerful the witch is. They asked me to get in touch with you and to relay a message."

Sienna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Deciding that it was best if she just humored Lucy and take the message, she would be able to leave quicker, "What's the message?"

"Protect Bonnie Benne –"

"Are you shitting with me?!" Sienna growled, standing up abruptly and glowering down at Lucy, "I already told you that I'm a pregnant teenager, and I don't even like your cousin, and I'm not sorry about that!"

Lucy scowled, "A pregnant teenager related to two vampires!" Upon seeing Sienna's shocked state, Lucy smiled smugly, "Like I said Sienna, the spirits talk. Don't interrupt, and listen!"

Grumbling, Sienna sat back down and glared at Lucy with anger. Lucy smirked once again and said, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted; protect Bonnie Bennett from the doppelganger."

Now Sienna was interested. Finally something that was of interest to her … the doppelganger could mean only one thing, but she had to make sure.

"Are you talking about Katherine or Elena? Because I don't know anything about Kathe-"

"No!" Lucy interjected; Katherine wasn't a problem at the current moment, Lucy could handle Katherine. "I'm not talking about Katherine. I'm talking about _Elena_."

"B-But, Bonnie's her little minion. Bonnie and I aren't friends, like _at all_ , and she knows how much I despise prim and prissy Elena Gilbert. What do you want me to do? Try and break them up? They're best friends," Sienna informed Lucy. She was so lost and confused, and none of this made sense.

Lucy sighed sympathetically, "You'll understand in time, Sienna. I was only meant to give you the message for now. Give me your phone," Lucy held her hand out. Sienna hesitantly gave it to her and watched as Lucy punched in her number and saved it. "Believe me, one day you'll be grateful that I gave you my number. When the time comes, and you'll know when that is, give me a call and I'll help you."

"Help me with what? You witches make no sense! Do you have to speak in riddles?" Sienna whined frustratingly.

Lucy chuckled good-naturedly as she stood up to leave, "This is where I leave you. I'm sorry I cannot tell you more, but the spirits won't allow me … for now," flashing Sienna one last smile, she called out, "Don't lose my number."

And she was gone. She walked back into the shadows and Sienna was honestly in no mood or state to chase after her.

While Sienna was deeply absorbed in a conversation with Lucy Bennett, Luna and River caught up with Stone who was in the café in front of the park with his friends and was flabbergasted at their arrival.

"What are you doing here?" Stone asked as he exited the café to interrogate his little sister. "What the hell are you doing in Richmond? Does mom and dad know?"

"Jeez, what's with the 50 questions," River scowled, nervously glancing at Luna. They were hoping that they wouldn't run into Stone.

Stone wasn't impressed, and he glared down at his sister in the hopes of intimidating her when someone walked out of the park, and his jaw dropped.

" _Oh Shit_!"

"Oh Shit is right Sienna Salvatore! You are in so much trouble," Luna growled out angrily.

Sienna huffed as she walked over to her car, "What are you doing here?"

"We saw the note at the Grill. You know you're not supposed to be driving long hours in your condition, S," River said disappointedly.

"You _drove_ all the way to Richmond?! You're five months pregnant, Sienna," Stone growled.

Sienna was fuming, and she sent a harsh glare at Stone, "You know, the caring act is getting old Stone. Why don't you run off to your new girl and leave me the hell alone!"

"Who were you meeting with, S?" Luna demanded her face set in stone.

"A friend, you don't know the person," Sienna replied causally meeting Luna's gaze head on, a subtle message transferred and Luna nodded in comprehension, taking the hint that they would discuss it later without the Fells around to listen in.

"River, take Sienna's car keys. You're driving her home. Don't bother arguing Sienna," Luna had a warning in her tone and Sienna grumbled to herself, knowing that it wasn't worth arguing with Luna when she was angry.

"We'll talk about this when I get back home, Riv," Stone snapped at her, turning his back on the three girls and marching back into the café. He was jealous; he was insanely jealous and he didn't want to be around Sienna at the moment. Thoughts of who she was meeting with suppressing his thought and he hoped it wasn't some guy.

"Where the hell have you been?" Damon growled out the second Sienna walked into the Boarding House. After Luna and River dropped her off, Luna informed her that she would come over the next day to discuss today's events.

"None of your business," Sienna snarled tears falling from her eyes, "I am sick and tired of everyone treating me like an invalid! I am pregnant, _not_ disabled, Damon!"

"Maybe if you took better care to yourself, then we would all get off your back," Damon shouted, flashing over to stand directly in front of her. Sienna noticed that Damon looked feral at the moment and slightly unhinged.

"Damon!" Stefan's voice boomed out from behind them and Sienna couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Damon, honest to God was scaring her at the moment. Damon snarled at the two Salvatores and fled the Boarding house. Sienna stared at Stefan in shock, silently demanding an explanation.

Stefan engulfed Sienna in a tight hug; he was honestly scared out of his mind for her safety and was glad to see her safe and healthy. "Damon's had a bad night; we'll talk about it tomorrow. Why did you go to Richmond?"

"Of course, Luna told you," she mumbled into his chest. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I've had a really strange and tiring day and I need sleep."

"Of course," Stefan smiled, letting her go up to her room, his eyes worriedly trailing after her.

Unfortunately, Sienna wasn't able to escape reality in her dreams.

A woman with black hair tied tightly into a bun, covered in a white bonnet stood before her; she had brown eyes filled with knowledge and she was dressed in an odd dress that looked outdated. She resembled Bonnie Bennett and that realization made Sienna gasp.

"Wh-Who are you? Am I dreaming?"

The woman smiled softly, "Yes, you are. But this is no mere dream, Sienna Salvatore. I am Emily Bennett." When Sienna's eyes flashed with recognition, Emily's smile turned stiff, "I see the Salvatores have mentioned me."

"What do you want?!" Sienna snarled; she has had enough of the Bennett witches. First Lucy haunts her all day with cryptic messages making her drive all the way to Richmond, and now Emily wouldn't allow her to dream in peace.

Emily's stance changed a 360, she didn't look friendly anymore, and instead she was glaring at her with omnipresent eyes and looked a hella lot scary. Emily took a few confident steps towards her, and spoke in a mystical voice laced with a warning, " _Don't trust the doppelganger!_ "

Before Sienna could say anything, Emily placed a hand on her chest and pushed her backwards and she felt like she was falling down a rabbit hole.

Sienna gasped, sitting up straight in her bed. Glancing around frantically, she sighed in relief when she found herself in her room. Cussing the Bennetts under her breath, Sienna trudged downstairs for a glass of warm milk, her head filled with the meaning behind Lucy's words and now Emily's in her dream, when the doorbell rang.

Sienna stared transfixed at the door for a while, pondering who might be on the other side. It was 4:30 AM, no one in their right mind would be awake at this time … well, except for Damon, but he was probably out there getting drunk or feeding from a bunch sorority girls.

Sienna gasped as she opened the door; never in her wildest dreams did she expect that person to be on the other side … she thought he was dead.

A very alive Logan Fell stood on the other side, a smile present on his handsome face, "Hello, Sienna."

"Logan!" Sienna choked out, her eyes widening in disbelief at the pseudo-uncle she mourned.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

 **A/N:** **Da-Da-Dum!**

 **Honestly, I loved Lucy Bennett in season 2 and so I decided to bring her into the story. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **R &R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sienna Salvatore – Danielle Campbell.**

 **River Fell – Meaghan Martin.**

 **Luna Lockwood – Isabeli Fontana.**

 **Stone Fell – Alexander Ludwig.**

 **Chapter 10:**

 _Previously:_

 _Sienna gasped as she opened the door; never in her wildest dreams did she expect that person to be on the other side … she thought he was dead._

 _A very alive Logan Fell stood on the other side, a smile present on his handsome face, "Hello, Sienna."_

" _Logan!" Sienna choked out, her eyes widening in disbelief at the pseudo-uncle she mourned._

" _Aren't you gonna invite me in?"_

"Uh, yeah, about that … STEFAN SALVARORE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Sienna yelled out of the blue. Logan hadn't been expecting it and jumped half a feet into the air before a scowl etched onto his features.

"There was no need for yelling," Logan muttered rubbing his poor, abused ears.

Stefan flashed downstairs in an instant and stood worriedly by her side, "What is it? What's wron –oh." His eyes widened with disbelief when they settled on the presumed dead Logan Fell.

"Yeah, _oh_ ," Sienna rolled her eyes. Her hand reached out and smacked Stefan's stomach as she turned to face her pseudo-uncle once again, "I did try and avenge you, but I'm a pregnant teen, couldn't do much." She sounded like she was trying to appease him and Logan couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm not here for revenge, and I promise I've no interest in killing anyone."

Stefan and Sienna traded guarded looks, deciding whether they should trust him and let him in. Stefan shrugged, "You know him better than I do." Sienna nodded and beamed at Logan, "Come in."

Sienna walked over to the futon and made herself comfortable while Stefan protectively sat by her side, his forest green orbs following Logan's every move as he sat opposite to them with a cocky smile.

"Did Damon turn you into a vampire?" Sienna deadpanned, a frown puckering on her forehead as she began planning many ways of torturing her great-whatever-uncle. But before Logan could respond, Stefan hastily shook his head with a grimace plastered on his lips.

"No, no he didn't. I was there, Damon uh, killed him," Stefan shot Logan an apologetic glance with which he merely waved away with the flick of his hand. "He must have had vampire blood in his system _before_ he died."

Logan scoffed, "Believe me, I think I would notice if a vampire force fed me their blood."

Shaking her head, Sienna couldn't help but point out, "Unless it was spiked into your drink without your knowledge." Her face morphed into a mixture of horror and comprehension, "You had a target on your head. It was planned."

Logan sighed; he placed a hand on his mouth and pulled down to his chin – a habit of his when he was frustrated. He pierced solemn brown orbs into Stefan's green ones and said, "I might have an idea who they are, but first I need your help."

"And _why_ should we help _you_. Logan Fell, back from the dead I see," a familiar, sarcastic voice came from behind them, and the three occupants turned to see Damon stride over to them at a leisure pace.

Sienna glared at him, " _You_ don't have to help him, but Logan's family and I _swear to god_ I will find a way to rip your head off if you touch him again!" Damon smirked, raising both hands in a surrender motion, "Easy. Kitty's got claws, huh. What's got you in a bad mood on this fine day?"

"Oh, I don't know. Other than the fact that everyone is treating me like a handicapped person, and oh, right, witches are haunting me, nothing much," Sienna shot back, sarcasm oozing heavily with every word.

" _What_?" the three vampires gaped in sync. Sienna waved away their concerns, "Logan, what can I help you with?"

"Liz Forbes is the only one who knows about my, _death_ ," here Logan directed his last comment at Damon who merely smirked unapologetically. "I need to somehow get her off vervain and compel her to forget about me being dead."

Damon scoffed in disbelief and couldn't help but quip, "Like that's going to happen."

"Done," Sienna firmly overrode Damon's words, and the three vampires stared back at her blankly. Sienna shrugged, "Luna would help me, besides, River is my best friend, she needs her uncle in her life and he's the great-uncle to my twins. I would do _anything_ to help family. Unlike you," Sienna snapped at Damon, who glared back.

"There is absolutely no way I am allowing you to place yourself in danger, Sienna. When will you understand that you're _pregnant_! You can't go around half-cocked doing stunts like you did yesterday," Damon growled threateningly as he edged closer to her.

"Awhh, I'm touched. Didn't know you cared, Damon," Sienna snapped back sarcastically, mockingly placing a hand over her chest.

Logan threw a puzzling gaze at Sienna, "What happened yesterday?" Without removing eye contact with Sienna, Damon snarled, "Ask her."

"A witch wanted to meet with me, it's no big deal. I'm fine. And before you ask, _no_ I won't tell you what she wanted. It's … confidential," there was no way in hell Sienna was about to tell Damon and Stefan the warnings she received against Elena. They were so far up Princess Elena's ass, they wouldn't believe her.

Logan let out a sigh of defeat. He's known Sienna since she was a toddler, and knowing her, she was damn stubborn – just like her mother. If she didn't want to share information with them, then she won't. Logan risked a glance at Damon, "You know Damon, I can give you information in trade for your help."

Rolling his eyes, Damon gave Logan a sarcastic smile and said, "What information could a baby vamp like you have that would garner my help?"

The cocky smile returned tenfold, "You think you're the only one trying to get into that tomb?" His words really made an impact on the three Salvatores, but none in comparison to Damon's reaction. A crick could be heard in the air as Damon's neck snapped so hard as he turned to face Logan with disbelief and hope written all over his features, " _You're lying_ ," he snarled.

"Am I?" Logan asked nonchalantly sitting casually on the futon, "Like you said, I'm a 'baby vamp' how would I even _know_ about the tomb."

"Tell me," Damon demanded harshly, desperation seeping into his tone.

"First, you're gonna help me with my Liz, then I'll tell you anything you want to know. I can't protect my family if she's trying to kill me," Logan snapped; without waiting for his reply, Logan returned his attention to Sienna, "I think it's time you clue River in to the vampires in this town."

"Wha- why?" Sienna gaped worriedly while Damon and Stefan shot him an 'are you crazy' look.

Sighing, Logan spoke in soft tones, trying to break the news gently to Sienna, "I know that you want to protect your sisters, Sienna. But there are three vampires in town already. Besides, Stone already has the knowledge of vampires."

"WHAT?" the three Salvatores yelled, outrage and disbelief heard in their voice.

"How?" Sienna choked, her eyes widening with confusion.

"The Fells are hunters, Sienna. Once the eldest male in the family reach majority, that is, eighteen in this instance, they get informed of the secret of Mystic Falls and begin their training to be a hunter; a _vampire_ hunter. River is the only one with the ability to get Stone to back off in case he finds out that we three are vampires," Logan explained letting the three Salvatores digest this new piece of information he had unfolded.

"So, you're saying, that my niece's baby daddy is training to be a vampire hunter?" without waiting for a response, Damon growled, "That's just perfect, way to go Sienna."

Fuming, Sienna slowly got off the futon and stormed over to Damon's side. Poking him on the chest, she sarcastically snarled, "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry I fell in love with a future vampire hunter when I didn't even _know_ that vampires existed or that he would become one. Do I look clairvoyant to you?"

"Lay off Damon. The stress isn't good for her," Stefan abruptly barked, and Damon snapped his jaw shut, leaving the vicinity to get himself a drink from the bar.

"I'll try and get you a daylight ring, Logan. In the meantime, you're welcome to stay here," Sienna smiled weakly and left to her room; she had to call Luna and River, there was _a lot_ of explaining to do.

A few hours later, Luna and River carpooled together and arrived at the Boarding House. Logan was holed up in the room given to him while Damon and Stefan were currently far away from the house to give the three girls their privacy – they didn't want to be around once River found out about them, and they trusted Sienna and Luna to be able to calm her down if she took the news badly.

"So, are you going to finally tell us why you went to Richmond yesterday?" River asked immediately as she shed her coat.

Sienna nodded, "In a moment, but first, there's something I need to tell you, Riv. Something impossible and highly unbelievable and you're probably going to believe I'm crazy and belong in a nut house." Luna snapped her head to stare at Sienna, comprehension shining in her grey eyes, understanding what exactly Sienna wanted to tell River, "Sienna," she said warningly.

"It's time for her to know, Lu. Things have changed, and I need her to be up-to-date."

"Okay, what's going on? I thought we don't keep secrets from each other," River blurted out, hurt shining in her eyes.

Tearing her eyes from Luna's, Sienna took a deep breath and said, "River, do you believe in vampires?" There was a possibility that River's parents and Stone informed her of their existence. But just as Logan predicted, River shook her head vehemently and burst out laughing, "Are you kidding? Of course not, S. What's wrong with you?"

Luna jumped in, "It's time you start believing, Riv, because we're dead serious."

Tears, screams and heavy denial took place over the next hour as Sienna and Luna gently broke the news to River. They told her everything; from the vampires of 1864, to the council, the tomb, Damon and Stefan, witches and how Caroline was compelled and Zach was killed by Damon. River looked like her world came crashing down as she stared at her two friends in horror, unable to deny their existence anymore.

Luna hesitantly placed an arm around River and started to explain about her Uncle Logan, but to her surprise, Sienna interrupted, "Logan isn't dead. He was turned into a vampire – someone spiked him with vampire blood."

" _What_?" Luna growled, "Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Because I _just_ found out a few hours ago," snapping her gaze to a distressed River, Sienna said, "He's in another room if you want to see him."

River nodded, but no words escaped her mouth as she tried digesting everything her best friends informed her of. Sienna then explained how she was going to help Logan by compelling Sherriff Forbes when River interrupted.

"Damon's the problem here. He compelled Care, he killed Zach and my uncle. _Why_ is he still alive?" she demanded angrily.

Sienna groaned; she knew that subject would be addressed, but even though Damon did horrible things, he was still her family, and so, she couldn't say anything but, "You can't pick family, Riv. I know Damon is exceedingly _problematic_ , but I can't, _I can't_ kill him, please don't make me."

River's face softened at the vulnerability Sienna was showing. She couldn't ask her sister to kill her great-many times-uncle when she barely had any blood related family currently in her life. Nodding slowly, she said, "I assume there's a reason for telling me all this now?"

"Yeah, I wanna hear the reason, too," Luna piped up, closely scrutinizing her pregnant friend.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sienna said, "According to Logan, Stone is currently being trained to be a vampire hunter. In time, he will probably find out about Damon, Stefan and Logan; it's inevitable. And he will probably try and kill them."

Luna was horrified, but to their surprise, River abruptly stood up and fervently said, "No. I just got my uncle back, there is no way, _no way_ I am going to allow Stone to kill him. Not all vampires are bad. Lexi and Stefan were really nice … for vampires, that is; I refuse to believe they are heartless monsters and deserve nothing but a swift death sentence."

Sienna exhaled a loud breath of relief and engulfed her blonde friend in a suffocating hug. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear. River nodded and kissed her pregnant friend on the cheek.

"Now that we're up to speed, you wanna tell us what the witch wanted from you last night?" Luna basically demanded Sienna, her eyes turning stormy.

"Apparently, we're not the only ones that believe Princess Elena to be bad news," Sienna scoffed. Luna and River detected the obvious glee dancing in Sienna's olive green orbs at that statement.

River and Luna traded looks, and in sync said, "Explain."

"Lucy Bennett, a distant cousin of Bonnie's was the one sending me those messages yesterday. She told me that the spirits wanted her to relay a message to me; 'protect Bonnie from the doppelgänger'. Meaning, Elena," Sienna explained, her face flushed with excitement and a hint confusion.

"How are you supposed to protect Bennett from Elena, especially since they're best friends?" Luna frowned – it didn't make any sense to her, and River was thinking along the exact same lines.

Shaking her head in defeat, Sienna whined, " _I don't know_. Lucy gave me her number, said that if I ever required her help to not hesitate and give her a call. But the surprise doesn't end there. Last night, Emily Bennett came to me in a dream –"

"Okay, woah, wait a sec. Emily Bennett, _the_ Emily Bennett from 1864," River asked hesitantly, the name familiar from everything Sienna and Luna conveyed to her.

"Yup. She told me 'not to trust the doppelganger'."

"I don't get it. We may hate Elena, and we don't trust her, but she's just a teenage girl, a human like us. How exactly is she harmful?" Luna asked trying to piece all the confusing puzzle pieces together.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sienna huffed in frustration, "This stays between us, okay? Stefan and Damon _cannot_ know. She's the replica of Katherine; I doubt they would do anything to act against her."

"Sienna!"

"Is that –"Luna began, but Sienna finished for her, "Damon."

The three girls left her room and trudged down the stairs with River holding Luna's hand in a vice grip. Knowing how dangerous Damon was now, she didn't trust the vampire not to harm her, even though he gave Sienna his word. He already broke it once when he compelled Caroline.

"Holy – is that Sheriff Forbes?" Luna gaped; for Damon had an unconscious Liz in his arms.

Damon smirked at River, "Welcome to the vampires' book club." River glared at him but kept her mouth shut as they followed Damon down to the dungeon, "So, it would take two to three days to flush out all the vervain from her system, and then we can compel her to forget Logan's _tragic_ death."

"Thank you Damon," Logan spoke from behind them. River gasped her eyes bugging out of place when she turned to find her dead, not-so-dead uncle.

River really took the whole vampire thing like a fish to the ocean, because much to everyone in the vicinity's surprise, she jumped into Logan's arms and wrapped him in a suffocating hug, tears running down her face, "I'm so glad you're alive. I mean, it must suck being a vampire, and drink blood, yuck, but still, _you're_ _alive_. And don't worry about Stone, I'll make sure that he never harms you if he even finds out that is, and –"

"Woah, Riv, sweetheart, breathe. Take calming breaths," Logan smiled down at her, his hand soothingly stroking her hair. He was glad that River wasn't afraid of him; after all, he was doing all this to keep her, Sienna and the twins safe, otherwise he could have just left Mystic Falls altogether and live in secret away from vampire hunters.

Damon shut the cellar door, the loud bang echoing around them causing them all to jump in their spot and glare at him. Smirking, Damon edged nearer to Logan, who still had his arms wound tightly over River's skinny form and said, "Alright, Fell. I sent a text through Liz's phone to her deputies and Caroline; they all think she's out of town for a few days. A deal is a deal. Now tell me what you know."

Sienna, Luna and River stared curiously at Logan, wondering who these vampires were and what they knew about the tomb, "There are three vampires in town at the current moment. One of them I haven't seen before, he must be new because he doesn't get out during the day, hence, no daylight ring. There is a man, he's always got a hood on and a petite girl, her name is Anna; ring any bells?"

"Anna," Damon frowned, his mind roaming over the past 150 years as a vampire, deeply pondering the face of the girl the name belonged to. A growl of frustration sounded deep in his throat, "No. I can't recall her."

"Why don't you sleep on it? And ask Stefan … maybe he'd be willing to help refresh your memory," Sienna offered.

"If it's about opening the tomb, that means this Anna vampire has someone dear to her inside, so you should be thinking of the 27 vampires from 1864," River blurted out, her face flushing a deep red when she found herself being the receptor to four incredulous stares. "What?" she squeaked, uncomfortable with all the staring solely on her.

Damon shot a genuine smile, "Good to have you on board Blondie, that was actually … _clever_ and awfully helpful of you," he quipped.

"Uh, thanks?" she asked unsurely, though she did look quite pleased with herself; Damon may be a murderous killing machine, but he was important to Sienna.

"Wait, did Damon Salvatore just hand out a free compliment?" Luna asked in shock, a faint smile playing on her face.

Damon gave her a half-hearted glare, "Don't get too used to it, Feisty."

They were all interrupted by the sound of River's phone ringing, "Hello? Hey, Care. …. Oh shit, I completely spaced … we'll meet you there," she hung up the phone and faced her two friends, "Career day at school."

" _Oh, crap_!" they groaned. As the three sisters ran out of the dungeon, Sienna called back, "Try not to kill each other you two! Bye!"

"River, where have you been all day?" Stone demanded as he approached Sienna, Luna and River.

Shrugging, River said, "The Boarding House, why?" The three girls covertly gave him a suspicious glance; now that they knew he was a vampire hunter in training, they had to be careful not to rouse suspicion from him.

Dragging a hand through his hair, Stone spoke in a would-be casual voice, but they could hear the nervousness seep through his tone, "Next time let me know, I was worried about you."

Trying to fish for information, hoping that Stone would slip, Luna scoffed carelessly, "Oh come on, Stone. This is Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here."

Stone fixed her with a grave and piercing stare, "It's not as safe as you think. Just stick together okay, for my sake." And without another word, he left the three girls to ponder his ominous words.

Sienna turned to face the blonde and brunette, "Yup, safe to assume that Logan was spot on. He _definitely_ knows."

"S, Riv, Lu, there you guys are," Caroline squealed, running over to them and embracing each of them with a fierce hug. They all returned the hugs, guilt churning in their stomach over the fact that their sister was clueless to the town's darkest secret, AND that her mother was currently lying unconscious in a cell. Grabbing Sienna and Luna's hand, she dragged them over to a booth and proudly said, "Broadcast journalism!"

The girls laughed, remembering Caroline's obsession with being a news reporter, something Liz had found to be funny and quite ironic and mocked her for her choice in future career.

"You are definitely going to excel in that," River gushed, causing Caroline to beam, her face breaking out into her signature mega-watt smile.

"Yeah, you think so?" upon receiving three vehement nods, Caroline squealed again and pointed River with a pleading look, "Is there any chance your uncle Logan could give me a few pointers?"

River's heart swelled with happiness, "He would love to, Care-Bear."

"What about you, S? Still want to be a chef and open up a five-star restaurant?" Caroline giggled.

Sienna's face glowed, or maybe that was just her pregnancy glow. "I completely spaced about that. It's just a dream, Care. I don't think I'd succeed in that. Plus with twins on the way, my hands would be full. I probably won't be able to make it to college," she smiled sadly.

"Bullshit! Us four, we're a team. We'll help you raise those juniors and we're gonna kick college's ass," Luna firmly informed her, and the four sisters engulfed each other in a four-way hug.

Once career day was done, Caroline headed over to her house, promising the girls a sleepover the next day, while Sienna, River and Luna made their way over to Sheila Bennett's house.

"Are you sure about this, S?" River hissed as they got out of the car.

"Hey, her ancestors are _stalking_ me, the least she could do is have a daylight ring done for Logan if they expect me to miraculously break Bonnie and Elena's friendship up," Sienna gulped nervously; she hated Elena Gilbert, yes. Everyone new that, it wasn't exactly a secret on her part, or even Lu and Riv, but she was clueless of how exactly she was to protect Bonnie from a harmless, human teenage girl, especially when she wasn't even given a reason _why_.

If it was Katherine Pierce on the other hand, then it would make more sense, even though she's basically a mummy inside a spelled tomb.

River's hand was balled up and ready to knock on the door, but just as she was a mere inch away, it swung upon, scaring he bejesus out of them. Sheila Bennett stood staring at them, her mouth curled in amusement, "What can I do for you three? Sienna Salvatore I was expecting, but Ms. Lockwood and Ms. Fell, I wasn't."

Sienna was _extremely_ nervous now; Sheila Bennett was not a woman to be trifled with, she was already rumored to be kooky, but knowing she was a witch, and with her age, the experience … it didn't comfort her in the least bit, "Uh, we wanted to discuss something delicate, may we come in?"

Sheila opened the door wider and beckoned them in, and the four sat in the living room, a stifling and awkward silence filling the air. Luna and River nudged Sienna to begin, since she was the one the Bennett witches were trying to contact.

"I'd like to ask you for a teeny, tiny, little favor," Sienna choked out, fiddling nervously with the strap of her bag.

Sheila's brown eyes lit up with curiosity and a speck of amusement, and she leaned forward slightly, "Oh? And what pray tell is this 'favor'?"

"A daylight ring for a vampire," Sienna just ripped out the bandage and waited for all hell to break loose. Sheila's eyes flared for a moment, but her composure never wavered.

"Who is this _vampire_?"

"My Uncle, Logan Fell," River's voice came out in a whisper, her eyes imploring the kooky witch to accept, "He didn't ask for this life, someone spiked his drink with vampire blood. Please, help us."

Sheila sighed and shook her head, "I shouldn't be surprised that you three know about vampires and witches," she scoffed, "I take it Caroline will be the next to find out."

Luna felt her hackles rise for some reason, "Listen Mrs. Bennett, it really is _none_ of your business whether we know or not, we're protecting our family, and right now, Care is safer _not_ knowing," she snapped, her eyes glaring heavily at the old witch.

" _Luna_!" Sienna and River hissed in shock, their faces morphed into dumbfounded.

But Sheila merely raised a hand demanding silence, a contemplative expression illuminating her face as she regarded Luna with interest and … _pity_? "Take heed of my advice Luna, and rein in your anger. It is not healthy for you and the results could be quite … _disastrous_."

"Are you threatening me?" Luna all but demanded, her eyes turning into slits.

"No. I'm _warning_ you. Take it as advice from Mystic Falls' crazy resident witch," Sheila simply stated. Her eyes flittered to Sienna and River turning a blind eye to Luna's confusion, "You want a daylight ring for Logan Fell? And if he ends up killing innocents, what then?"

"With all due respect, Mrs. Bennett, your ancestors and relatives are hounding me in my dreams and in reality, telling me to protect your granddaughter from her best friend. I am totally clueless to the _why_ and the _how_ , but the least you can do is help me out if you're all expecting me to help your granddaughter who honest to god, I cannot even stand," Sienna snarled.

"Emily Bennett contacted you?" Sheila gasped in confusion and awe, a triumphant look flickering in her face, but before they could take notice, it faded away.

"And Lucy Bennett," Sienna added.

"Take it as a 'you scratch her back, and she'll scratch yours'," Luna shot out.

River nodded and chimed in, "Sienna is pregnant with twins, and instead of relaxing and keeping her stress level down, you Bennetts are stressing her out with demands and pleas, asking her to protect someone she greatly dislikes from someone she hates."

"Excuse my curiosity, but _what_ exactly is your problem with my granddaughter?"

In sync, the three girls rolled their eyes, but it was Sienna who responded, "She thinks the sun shines from Elena's ass. We tend to keep a distance from Elena and her fans."

Sheila nodded, there was a few minutes of silence before she finally said, "I will give you my assistance. I'll have a daylight ring ready in a day or two."

Once the girls left, Sheila smiled to herself, her eyes glinting with knowledge and triumph; Sienna Salvatore had a big support group that would help her immensely for what the future has doled out in her path … big responsibility is heading her way, and she would need true and loyal friends by her side since the attention in Mystic Falls will be torn between her and the doppelgänger.

 **A/N:** **I know not much happened here, but it was an important filler chapter.**

 **I cannot imagine Logan Fell becoming a murderer when he has Stone, River, Sienna and the twins in his life, and obviously he would want to stick in town and help them, curbing his vampire urges.**

 **Question; when do you want Caroline to find out about vampires? Like canon in season 2 or sooner?**

 **R &R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sienna Salvatore – Danielle Campbell.**

 **River Fell – Meaghan Martin.**

 **Luna Lockwood – Isabeli Fontana.**

 **Stone Fell – Alexander Ludwig.**

 **Chapter 11:**

Sienna woke up with multiple strands of hair sticking into her mouth and a hand wrapped tightly around her very pregnant stomach. Opening her bleary eyes, she squinted and tried adjusting to the blazing sunlight and found that she could barely move since she was squished in a giant sandwich by Luna and River who ended up sleeping over after they returned from Sheila Bennett's house.

Spitting out the blonde strands from her mouth, Sienna tried nudging her sisters, to no avail. "LUNA! RIVER! WAKE UP!" she screeched, smiling in success as the blond and brunette shrieked and fell down on their asses on both side of the floor with a loud thump.

"What the hell, S," Luna scowled ferociously, rubbing her sore behind as River blearily glared at Sienna, trying to awaken herself from the rude wakeup call. "What? My bladder is screaming for release and you two nitwits had a tight hold on me," Sienna whined innocently, her hand cradling her giant tummy as she waddled into the adjoined bathroom, ignoring the mumblings from River and cussing from Luna, "I HEARD THAT!" she yelled.

"Well, you _are_ a bitch! And you were supposed to!" Luna stuck her tongue out, "There are much nicer ways to wake a gal up, ya know."

"It was more entertaining," Sienna smirked, flushing the toilet and going over to the sink to brush her teeth. Luna and River groggily followed her inside and took out their very own toothbrushes from the bathroom sink drawer; Caroline, River and Luna were constant visitors, therefore they always had a spare everything in the Boarding House.

Once they were done, the three sisters didn't bother to undress their nightwear and trudged down the stairs into the kitchen where a mouthwatering aroma was beckoning them.

"Uncle Logan, you made breakfast," River chirped, hugging her uncle before slumping onto a seat at the table. Logan allowed Sienna and Luna to pepper him with grateful kisses before scooping food onto each of their plates just as Stefan walked in looking haggard.

"You look like someone drowned your puppy," Luna airily commented.

"What an endearing way to address someone in the morning," Sienna sniggered; garnering herself two incredulous glares from Luna and River. "Hark whose talking, Miss Scream At Someone To Wake Them Up," River retorted, polishing a pancake and adding another one onto her plate.

Sienna rolled her eyes and flashed her cousin a concerned look, "No but seriously, all joking aside, what's wrong Stef?"

Stefan rubbed his face tiredly and viciously forked a strip of bacon, glaring at it as though it had offended him, "Elena's not answering her phone. She found Katherine's picture in my room and left the vervain necklace I gave her for protection next to it."

Sienna, Luna and River smothered their annoyed groans and suppressed the great need for rolling their eyes. Logan however, sent Stefan a confused look, "Who exactly is Katherine?"

"Elena's doppelgänger," Sienna smirked, "The vampire that turned Damon and Stefan 150 years ago. Katherine Pierce. Elena is her doppelgänger, her shadow self. They are like carbon copies of each other." Sienna decided to forego the 'I told you so' and instead said, "Stefan, Elena was bound to have found out sooner or later; you have to give her time to process this information."

"Yeah, I mean, if I found out my boyfriend used to date a girl that looked identical to me, I'd probably be thinking he dated me for that reason only," River shrugged, trying to be compassionate and failing despicably.

"Wow, was that supposed to be helpful? 'Cause that was an _epic_ fail, Riv," Luna said snarkily, snorting into her orange juice. River stuck her tongue out at her, huffing in offense, "Oh, _I'm sorry_. I've never heard of a situation like this before, like you can do any better, Lu."

"Both of you, no need to be snippy," Sienna drawled out. Logan fondly shook his head in amusement, "Okay you three, time out. Stefan, why don't you call her again, maybe you'll get lucky this time."

Stefan sighed, but acquiesced and put the phone on loud speaker. Elena's phone rang five times before Damon's cocky voice replied, "Elena's phone …"

"Of course she'd be with Damon," Sienna muttered, knowing very well that Damon would easily be able to hear her voice loud and clear with his vampire hearing. Stefan growled and rapidly formed multiple coherent sentences, "Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she okay?"

"Elena? She's right here. And yes, she's fine," Damon's smirk could be heard down the other end.

"Where are you? Let me speak to her," Stefan demanded worriedly. Logan, Sienna, Luna and River shook their heads pityingly in sync; there was no way in hell that Elena would want to converse with Stefan at the moment with her recent shocking discovery.

"He wants to talk to you." Logan and Stefan's vampire hearing caught Elena's refusal and Damon's smug voice boomed with mirth, "Yeah. I don't … I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now."

Stefan snarled, "Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her –"Stefan wasn't able to carry on his threat as Damon interrupted him briskly, "You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye now." There was silence around the table as they heard the line cut off and Stefan let out an aggravated yell, throwing his phone onto the opposite wall, nearly shattering it into pieces.

"Okay, Stef. Calm down. I may not be Elena's number one fan, but I know Damon wouldn't hurt her, especially since she wears the face of the girl he is in love with, so chill," Sienna said soothingly as the doorbell rang. Stefan nodded glumly and went to answer the door to clear his thoughts.

"Poor Stefan," River piped up sadly.

Luna scoffed, "The best course of action would be for him to dump that bitch's skanky ass and move the hell on."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Don't you three have school right now?"

"Yeah, I'm skipping- what, don't look at me like that Uncle Logan, my feet are exhausted and swollen," Sienna pouted, rubbing her pregnant stomach, "I can't wait for the twins to pop out already."

Logan stared at River and Luna in question who stared back unabashedly. "We already missed the first three periods, there's no point in going," Luna shrugged.

"I knew I'd find you three here. Skipping school, hmm," an amused voice spoke from the doorway and the four occupants around the table whirled around to see Sheila Bennett approach them with a smirk, "Stefan told me to inform you three that he left to talk to someone and he'll be back soon."

"You actually came," Sienna blinked, gaping in shock.

If possible, Sheila was even more amused as she approached them, "I said I would. Logan, nice to see you again. These three young ladies drove a hard bargain on your behalf."

"Really?" Logan gave the three girls who were adamantly whistling and staring at the ceiling, a suspicious look. Smiling fondly at them, Logan turned to meet Sheila's scrutinizing eyes head on, "What can we do for you?"

"It's actually what _I_ can do for _you_ , Mr. Fell," Sheila rebutted, "Last night, I agreed to spell you a daylight ring." Sheila handed over an antique looking ring with a black stone – it was very masculine and suited Logan's taste immensely.

Logan gaped at the ring, unable to believe his eyes and cautiously donned it on his middle finger, "Thank you, Mrs. Bennett. If I can repay you, don't hesitate to ask."

Sheila merely nodded and flashed him a half-smile, "I was wondering if I may speak with you privately. Walk me to the door?" Logan nodded eagerly and ignored the three curious eyes watching them leave.

"Look, if this is about me not killing –"

"It's not," Sheila hurriedly interjected, standing by the front door. She shot him a piercing gaze, "Call it a friendly warning from the resident witch. I sense your actions to be sincere and candid; you are trying to protect your family, and that family includes Sienna, her children, Caroline and Luna, am I correct?"

"Yes," Logan determinedly answered, his curiosity spiked.

Sheila nodded grimly, "If you were to pick between protecting them, or the woman you are in love with, Jenna's niece, Elena, who would you choose?"

Logan was baffled, his jaw hanging agape at the old witch, but he could hear the gravity in her question. "Them of course," he answered without a doubt, prompting a relieved and proud smile from Sheila.

"There is danger looming on the horizon, encroaching Mystic Falls, Logan. Danger and death are inevitable; Sienna is not safe; neither are her children or anyone in this town. Protect the four girls and the twins to the best of your abilities, you hear me?" Sheila's voice wavered with veracity and a hint of fear. Logan nodded vehemently, "With my life."

"Good, good," Sheila was about to turn and leave when her eyes focused downward and a smirk appeared curled on her mouth, "Your, ah, _guest_ will be awake soon. I suggest you handle it. Goodbye, Mr. Fell."

"What did she want?" River asked curiously; she, Sienna and Luna immediately departed the kitchen when they heard the door close and found a pale and peaky Logan. He merely smiled, "Grown-up talk; she did warn me that Liz will be up soon. Sienna, you know what Damon did to her?"

"Ugh, let me call him," Sienna groused out; she wasn't in the mood for Damon's smarminess at the moment. It only rang twice before Damon's cocky voice rang out, "What can I do for you, _cousin_?"

"Why do I hear music playing in the background?" River asked probingly.

"Seriously creep, you're in a bar at this hour?" Luna sneered.

"Oh, goodie. I'm on loud speaker with the Breakfast Club, what can I do for you Sienna, Blondie, Feisty, and I'm gonna assume Logan is there too," Damon shot back after letting out a sigh of annoyance.

Sienna rolled her eyes at the nicknames, "Sherriff Forbes is waking up, what course of action should we take?"

"Oh, damn. Forgot about her. I injected her with Thiopental; Sienna in my room, first drawer on the bedside table, you'll find what you need," Damon spoke out, forgoing all glibness and actually being helpful. Logan nodded and rushed over to Damon's room using his vampire speed before entering the basement.

"Okiee, all done, thanks Damon. Ba-bye-"

"Hold up, none of you girls are going to nag me or give me a lecture about 'kidnapping' Saint Stefan's little girlfriend?" Damon asked, curiosity oozing with every word; over in Bree's Bar down in Georgia, he wasn't able to suppress the genuine smile of amusement that appeared on his face when he heard three snorts of revulsion in answer to his question.

"No, do whatever you want with her for all we care," Luna sneered in disgust.

"Of course you'll have to deal with your broken-hearted little brother," River added dismissively.

"But she's no loss to us," Sienna piped up, "Now you have fun, cousin and take care. Try not to kill anyone, _byeee_."

"Bye," Damon smirked, hanging up the phone and ignoring the keen and questioning gaze he received from Bree; Damon Salvatore wasn't known for smiling often, but Sienna and her friends really had a way of worming themselves into your heart.

"All done," Logan sang, joining the girls by the living room, "Two days and I'll be able to compel her and send her off back to work and Caroline will be none the wiser."

"Speaking off, we have to meet Care at the Grill," Sienna gasped in remembrance.

"I'm going to go bask under the sunlight. It's been nearly a month," Logan said in glee. Upon noticing the three looks of worriment directed at him, he said, "Relax, no one but Liz knew I was dead. I'll be safe. I want you three to take care of yourselves. I'm the adult here."

An hour and a half later, the four sisters were congregated in Mystic Grill and Sienna, Luna and River were getting tongue-lashed by an incensed Caroline, "I _cannot_ believe all three of you ditched and didn't bother to tell me. I would've skipped too!"

"It just happened Care-Bear, don't get mad at us, we're sorry," Sienna pouted, olive eyes beseeching for her forgiveness. It took five minutes of groveling before Caroline finally forgave them and they spent the afternoon gossiping around.

"Riv, where have you been all day? You skipped school!" Stone demanded, stalking over to their table and ignoring Sienna completely.

River rolled her eyes, "I slept over at Sienna's. She was too exhausted to go to school so Luna and I stayed in with her." Stone shook his head disappointedly, "That's no excuse, Riv."

Sienna, Luna and Caroline detached themselves and huddled together, knowing very well that an argument was about to break out between the Fell siblings. River glared at him, her face turning red with rage, " _What_ is your problem, Stone? You think I was clueless to all the times you skipped school? You're supposed to be my brother, not act like the parent. Uncle Logan was more chilled about it, jeez!"

"Uncle Logan left town, River," Stone retorted with an annoyed eye roll.

"Actually, he came back. He's staying at the Boarding House to take care of Sienna … you know, the girl carrying your children that you dumped!" River snapped back meanly. Stone paled slightly at the reminder, his face torn between shock and confusion over the fact that his uncle was back and taking care of Sienna. Without another word, Stone retreated and rejoined his friends by the pool table.

"Was that too mean?" River asked sheepishly. Sienna and Caroline shook their heads, mouths agape, and Luna crowed out proudly, "Are you kidding me. That was awesome, Riv. You go, girl."

Later on at night, Sienna was lounging on the couch with a tub of Ben & Jerry when the doorbell rang; grumbling to herself, Sienna roughly yanked the door open only for her jaw to slacken in shock. The last person she ever expected to appear on the other side was Bonnie Bennett.

"Are you sure you're at the right house?" Sienna asked unsurely. Bonnie fidgeted nervously, and it was written all over her features that this was the last place she wanted to be, "Uh, my Grams said you had something important to tell me and that I should listen to you."

"Right," Sienna drawled out. Sighing, she opened the door wide, silently admitting her entry and she waddled over to the couch spooning a large chunk of ice cream into her mouth. "So I take it the town's secret is out the bag?"

"Yeah, your cous-, um, Damon tried taking a huge chunk from my neck a while back, so I've known for a while," Bonnie fumbled around with her words, she never expected to have a civil conversation with Sienna Salvatore since she and her friends always mocked Elena every chance they got.

"What else do you know? That way I know what exactly to reveal," Sienna absently said, her eyes focusing on spooning a large chunk of fudge from the bottom of the tub. A smile subconsciously appeared on Bonnie's face as she watched the pregnant teen wrapped up in the ice cream, she actually looked cute and pregnancy suited her.

"I know that Damon and Stefan are vampires, they were given a daylight ring by my ancestor Emily Bennett back in 1864. My Grams told me about Logan Fell, and that she trusted him enough to make him a daylight ring this morning. Also, there are twenty-seven vampires in the tomb and Damon wants to free his girlfriend, Katherine from there … that-that's all," Bonnie concluded lamely, feeling the awkwardness return tenfold.

Sienna set her Ben & Jerry aside and offered Bonnie her complete attention, staring at her all business-like, "Okay. However, there is one fact that you are missing out, but you'll probably find out from Elena later since she recently discovered this tidbit. Katherine Pierce, the vampire who turned Damon and Stefan … Elena is her doppelgänger, meaning her shadow self. Katherine and Elena are the exact carbon copies of each other. Ya, I know, shocker," Sienna said sarcastically upon seeing the stunned expression on Bonnie's face.

"Your ancestors and family are stalking me, pleading for me to help you –"

"Why?" Bonnie interjected with utmost confusion, "I mean, no offense, but, you're pregnant and human, how can you help me?"

"I know, right?! That's exactly what I said," Sienna harrumphed, garnering an actual smile from Bonnie, "But apparently, I'm the designated go-to girl in this situation for some unknown reason. They keep badgering me to protect you from the doppelgänger."

"But Katherine's in the tomb," Bonnie titled her head in confusion once more. Sienna shook her head, "Wrong doppelgänger. They are referring to your precious Elena Gilbert."

Bonnie was on her feet in an instant, her face morphed into rage, "Are you kidding me? Elena is my _best_ _friend_ ; I don't _need_ any protection from her. That's a low blow Sienna. I get you hate her, but –"

"Shut the fuck up Bennett!" Sienna growled, "Yes I hate Elena, and I hate you since you're her perfect minion without a brain to think for yourself. But I'm not making this up. You think I asked for this?! How about you go question your Grams about the validity of my words since you don't believe me."

As the door slammed behind Bonnie's back, Sienna yelled out "GOOD RIDDANCE!"

When Damon returned from Georgia that night, he was met with the scene of Sienna curled into herself on the couch, fast asleep with an empty tub of ice cream by her side. He tucked a strand behind her ear and gently carried her into his arms up the stairs before tucking her into bed. Staring at her affectionately, Bree's last words rang in his head before he ripped her heart out.

" _ **Your niece, please I can help you Damon!" Bree choked out as his hand neared her chest. Damon halted, his eyes widening in disbelief before he smirked derisively, "Now you're just making things up. Don't be pathetic, I never pegged you for a liar my dear sweet Bree."**_

" _ **I'm not, Damon. Sienna Salvatore, descendant of the Dubois line." Damon froze, his body stiffening at her words – Sienna's mother Aurelia, her maiden name was Dubois before she married Giuseppe.**_

" _ **What about her?" Damon snarled, his face beginning to vamp out with rage.**_

" _ **She's in danger. Her life is in grave danger, Damon. It is imperative that she be protected," Bree pleaded him.**_

"And I will," Damon whispered, promise ringing in his voice. He pressed a chaste kiss onto her forehead, "I will protect you with my life."

Sienna woke up, groaning in annoyance when she heard Damon and Stefan arguing AGAIN. After finishing her morning routine, she shuffled into the library staring wide-eyed at the mess, "Why are all the books strewn around carelessly, Damon Salvatore?" she demanded, placing both hands on her hips.

"Wow, you know, you being pregnant- you still look scary," Damon smirked, "And to answer your question, I'm searching for something that isn't any of your concern."

"Whatever, as long as you return the books back to their designated shelf, I don't care. Where is Uncle Logan?" she asked.

"Compelling Sherriff Forbes," Stefan informed her with a small smile, "The three days are up and she is currently vervain-free."

"Finally, I didn't know how much I could take kidnapping my best friend's mom and holding her hostage in the dungeons," Sienna groaned, her face morphed into guilt. Feeling the tension in the room, Sienna went to sit beside Damon and cautiously asked, "So, um, whatcha talking about?"

"The little trip to Atlanta," Stefan growled, glaring daggers at Damon who shrugged innocently. "Elena and I had a blast," Damon smirked, he then perked up and threw a sly glance at Sienna, "Speaking of which, your favorite gal pal, Elena is adopted."

Ignoring Damon's sarcasm, Sienna gasped at the juicy knowledge of Elena's idyllic life not being squeaky clean and chirped, "Seriously? How do you know?"

"Uh, fished them from the records. Miranda Gilbert was never admitted pregnant when Elena was born, plus the Gilberts aren't descendants of Katherine," Stefan informed her awkwardly, knowing that Sienna wasn't Elena's biggest fan and feeling like he was betraying his girlfriend by handing over knowledge of her private life.

"Don't you two have school?" Logan asked in amusement as he appeared in the library. Sienna groaned, "Uh, do you have to remind me every day. _Fine_ , I'm going, _I'm going_." She tossed Stefan her car keys, "I'm lazy. You're driving."

"What's got you in a pickle?" Damon glibly asked as Logan sat on the opposite futon, not once stopping his search through the shelves. Logan cleared his throat unsurely, "You care about Sienna, right?"

Damon paused abruptly, looking over at Logan from behind his shoulder, "Of course I do, she's my _cousin_ ," he smirked.

"I'm serious Damon. All joking aside. Do you care for her enough to risk your life for her?"

Damon's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What brought this on? Spit it out, Fell." Taking a deep breath, Logan regaled everything Sheila confided in him two days ago and watched perplexed as Damon's face morphed into a mixture of fear and suspicion. "What Damon?"

"Two days ago, I was in Georgia as you know, and uh, I was visiting a witch friend of mine. She told me that Sienna's life is in danger. That can't be a coincidence," Damon frowned, scratching the back of his neck.

"Let's go ask her then; she must know more than she let on," Logan got up to leave, but Damon's sheepish retort halted his footsteps, "Yeah, I kind of, you know, _killed_ her. She won't be any help."

"Of course you did. Kill first. Think later. That's your motto," Logan snarled sarcastically, leaving the room and a thoughtful Damon by his lonesome. Damon was really regretting offing Bree; why would Sienna be in danger? She never harmed anyone and she's just a regular Joe … right?

After school, Caroline separated herself from the girls since she was going to meet Logan at the grill to discuss her future career as a professional journalist, promising to meet them later at the Boarding House. However, the three girls abruptly halted in their footsteps when they walked in on Elena blubbering on the futon.

"What the FUCK is that bitch doing here?" Sienna snarled, glaring at Stefan in indignation.

"Sienna, be nice," Stefan warningly said, his eyes beseeching her to forgo animosity. Sienna rolled her eyes and harrumphed. Raising her hands into the air, she mocked pleasantry, "Fine. What the hell is Elena Gilbert doing in _my_ house? Better?"

"Better," Stefan dryly responded, sarcasm evident in his voice and Luna actually snorted; it was a rare moment for broody Stefan Salvatore to mock and use sarcasm and she was impressed.

"Look, can you be nice to me for like _a_ _minute_. I have a vampire stalking me," Elena whined.

"And you came here!" River shrieked, "The place where a pregnant girl lives. Are you trying to endanger her life?" Stefan shook his head and calmingly said, "No uninvited vampires can enter, remember?"

"Doesn't mean they can't stalk the place from outside," Luna pointed out with a sneer. She grabbed River and Sienna's hands, "Ugh, whatever. We'll leave you lovebirds be, but if Sienna gets kidnapped by some freako vampire stalker because of you two, I won't hesitate to kill you with my bare hands."

As the three girls departed into the kitchen, they rolled their eyes in sync when they heard a blubbering Elena pout, "Why do they hate me so much? I never did _anything_ to them."

"Whine, whine, whine," the three girls chanted in unison, prompting bouts of laughter from them as they began cooking lunch.

Logan and Caroline returned to the Boarding House just in time for the girls to dress up in a 50s costume for the dance that night. Sienna ended up locking herself in the bathroom, bawling her eyes out and adamantly refusing to leave, crying out that she was too huge and looked like a giant sack of potatoes in her dress.

It took the combined efforts of Luna, River, Caroline and Logan to finally convince her that she looked gorgeous and her pregnancy actually added a mesmerizing glow to her before she finally stormed out of the bathroom and grudgingly agreed to go. Caroline designed her makeup with a smoky look and River had her hair in ringlets and by the time they were ready to leave, Sienna had to admit that she looked sultry, sexy and was actually decent enough to make an appearance to the party.

"I'm listed as a chaperone tonight, and Damon left to the Gilbert's, so you four ride with me, hmm?" Logan smiled at them, opening the car doors like a gentlemen for the girls.

"Is Elena dating both Salvatores?" Caroline scoffed; although Elena was her friend, sometimes she had to agree with her sisters' opinion on Elena Gilbert.

"No, she's dating Stefan," Sienna assured her.

"But I wouldn't totally scratch out Elena trying to get into Damon's pants," Luna sneered in disgust.

"Okay girls, ixnay on the Elena bashing for now. You four are supposed to enjoy the night, not get riled up," Logan informed them, giving each sheepish girl a look of disapproval.

The night was going swimmingly; Elena walked in flanked on both sides by the Salvatore brothers; Bonnie was still ignoring Sienna and persistently threw evil glares at her whenever they crossed path; Sienna, Luna, River and Caroline danced together all night enjoying themselves immensely; the three girls had to continuously calm Sienna down whenever someone daringly approached her with the intents of rubbing her pregnant stomach. Caroline left the girls later on, informing them that Bonnie wanted to ditch and go to the Grill and she actually wanted to stalk Matt Donovan.

Sienna stayed glued to River and Luna's side all night, ignoring Stone and his latest bimbo dancing and making out on the dance floor.

All things considered, the night went perfectly well, that is until Logan appeared by their side looking worse for wear, "Elena's vampire stalker is here. I've been assigned by Damon and Stefan to stay by your side while they eliminate him."

"Seriously? Do you realize Elena is the one causing all the drama in this town?" Sienna grumbled in annoyance. She was currently sitting down massaging her feet; she was nearly seven months pregnant and dancing all night tired her multitudinously.

"Logan, you're here … as a chaperone. I honestly expected you to have skipped town by now," Jenna forced a smile as she approached them.

"Jenna, like I said, I was away for business, but I'm back now. I have family to take care of," Logan smirked, his eyes flickering his surroundings, "But I see you managed to move on quickly. Your date seemed to have left you alone … Alaric, right?"

"Right," Jenna snapped.

"This is awkward," Luna whispered loudly, causing the two adults to stare at the three teens and be aware that they had been arguing in front of an audience. Logan snorted in amusement while Jenna's cheeks reddened in mortification, "Sienna, Luna, River, it's nice to see you again. Logan, excuse me, I'm going to take my leave."

"Bye Jenna," Logan called after her cheekily. The girls wisely kept their mouths shut; they knew that even though Logan acted cocky and kept his bravado when facing Jenna, he was actually saddened that she moved on with their history teacher.

"You guys waited, good," Damon sighed in relief as he approached them, "Stefan went to drop Elena home."

Sienna moaned, "Damn, and here I was hoping she'd end up as dinner. Aww shucks," she pouted mockingly.

"What happened with Princess' stalker?" Luna asked curiously, rolling her eyes at Sienna's antics.

Damon smirked in amusement, "Well, Feisty, we killed him _obviously_. He's been invited into the Gilbert's house, posed as a pizza delivery guy last night, couldn't have him roaming around now, could we."

"He posed as a delivery guy?" Logan blinked, his mouth twitching slightly.

Sienna, Luna and River traded amused glances and in perfect unison said, "He gets points for creativity." Damon shot the three girls an indescribable look while Logan choked on his laughter. "What?" Sienna asked.

"Why are you looking at us like that for?" River frowned in confusion.

"Nothing, it's just … I said the same thing earlier," Damon told them, scratching his head in befuddlement.

"Ugh, we think like Damon," Luna grated with a mocking look of revulsion, prompting Damon to roll his eyes.

"The girls are sleeping over and I'm exhausted, can we go home?" Sienna pouted. Logan and Damon nodded and together the five of them drove over to the Boarding House.

However, the second they arrived at the Boarding House, Damon looked like he just had an epiphany, "I remember! Anna from 1864, I remember her now."

"What brought that on?" Sienna asked.

"The vampire today, _Noah_? I think that was his name … I guess I recalled her from meeting him." Damon pierced Logan with an inquiring glance, "Short, cute face and very young looking?"

"Yup that's her," Logan agreed.

 **A/N:** **So I made two episodes into one.**

 **Did you catch on to the clue I gave you about Sienna? Don't worry things would clear out soon and I have many plot twists coming up soon.**

 **Question; the poll for Caroline finding out about vampires … soon or in season 2? Let me know.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **R &R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sienna Salvatore – Danielle Campbell.**

 **River Fell – Meaghan Martin.**

 **Luna Lockwood – Isabeli Fontana.**

 **Stone Fell – Alexander Ludwig.**

 **Chapter 12:**

"Do you girls _ever_ sleep in your own beds at _, I don't know_ , your own home," Damon drawled from the doorway, prompting Luna and River to glare at him from both sides of Sienna who merely waved her hand in the air in a shoo motion and speak out in a muffled tone, "Damon! Go away, I want to sleep!"

"This is called the _Boarding_ House. Zach always allowed us to stay here," Luna told him in a harsh tone, "Just because it's infiltrated by vampires, doesn't change a thing."

"Besides, our parents don't mind as long as they know where we are, especially with S's pregnancy," River piped up before she was swiftly knocked off the bed by the frantic Sienna who dashed into the adjoining bathroom.

The three occupants froze in bewilderment before equal expressions of revulsion flickered onto their faces at the sound of violent puking. "Ugh, I'm in my second trimester, the morning sickness is supposed to have gone by now," Sienna moaned, flopping down onto the side of her bed, tears streaking down her cheeks from the violent sickness.

"Sweetie, you're carrying twins, pregnancy symptoms are a lot different," River soothingly informed her, caressing her hair gently. Luna snorted audibly, "Yeah, Riv here practically swallowed all the maternity books Care got you."

River nudged her with a scowl, "Shut up, Lu. I'm being helpful here."

Damon rolled his eyes, although electric blue orbs scrutinized Sienna with concern; she looked woebegone as she massaged her very pregnant stomach.

"Anyway, Damon, what's with the wakeup call?" Sienna asked curiously.

Damon shrugged as he turned to leave, "I was on my way back from waking up the lovebirds, thought I'd warn you that your favorite gal pal is here," smirking when the three girls groaned in unified annoyance. His ears suddenly perked up at something they obviously couldn't hear, "Barbie just parked her car on the driveway. Oh, and, Logan just finished making breakfast."

The three girls trudged downstairs with bleary eyes, absently giving Logan a good morning kiss as they slumped down tiredly onto the empty chairs.

"Hey sisters!" Caroline chirped out cheerfully.

"Tone down the cheerfulness, Care-Bear, we just woke up," Luna groaned, slapping a pancake blindly onto her plate.

Caroline rolled her eyes fondly and gave Logan a hug before joining the three girls around the table for breakfast. "Okay, Care, spit it out," Sienna said bluntly, without bothering to look at her face.

"Spit what out?" Caroline asked in an extremely innocent voice that fooled no one.

"Whatever turmoil is going on inside that pretty little head of yours; it's too loud. Spit it out," River insisted.

"Matt and I are officially a couple," she blurted out quickly, sheepishly staring at Luna in specific. The girls all beamed happily and engulfed her with hugs. "Wait, Lu, are you sure you're okay with it?"

Luna scoffed loudly, "Care, I had a crush on him, like, _eons_ ago. He's free meat, I am _waayyy_ over him. Just make sure he's over Gilbert, and we're good. Because if he breaks your heart, nothing will stop me from pulverizing him, not even him being Ty's best friend."

"All right. Change of subject. We should go out!" Caroline chirped eagerly.

"Na-uh, I'm hibernating. My feet are bloated and I'm constantly irritated. No can do," Sienna grumbled glaring down at her heavily pregnant stomach. "You three should go out, I'm just going to burry myself under the blankets today and binge-eat on Ben & Jerrys.

The girls all left to the Grill, promising to stop by the next day. Sienna got up to the living room, her eyes focused on Logan who was enraptured, reading the old Fell journals.

"What's up Logan? Why are you reading your ancestors' journals?"

Logan grimaced, "Doing Damon a favor. Don't ask, just-, ask your cousins when they get back."

"Oh God, I have a bad feeling about this," Sienna murmured to herself.

Sienna was awoken rather abruptly by the loud slamming of the front door. Donning on her night robe, she peaked out the corridor to see an angry Damon arguing quite vehemently with Logan who was rapidly trying to calm him down from his raging fit.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sienna demanded her voice raspy from sleep.

"Nothing! Go back to bed, Sienna," Damon growled, barely sparing her any eye contact.

"Uh, NO, you woke me up, therefore, YOU are going to tell me what the hell happened and why you look like you're about to explode into a murderous rage," Sienna wasn't the least bit intimidated by her volatile uncle; Logan grimaced, but flashed Damon a warning glare before departing to his room, leaving the two stubborn Salvatores to their own devices.

"What did Stefan do?" Sienna drawled out, upon taking note of Damon's questioning raised eyebrow, she clarified, "Since I've known you, I've seen you get mad either from Bonnie or Stefan's doing. I'm gonna risk a guess and say it was Stefan this time."

Placing a dainty hand into Damon's large ones, she tugged him over to the kitchen and sat him down on the table before opening the freezer and the drawer, setting the ice cream bucket and two spoons, "Ice cream always makes me feel better. It helps when you want to spill your guts."

Damon scoffed scornfully, "I'm not some chick whining over a breakup, Sienna."

"No, but you're a hundred and seventy-five year old vampire pining over his lost and epic love whose been trapped in a tomb for a hundred and fifty years. Po-tae-to, po-tah-to. Come on, _cousin,_ spill 'em," Sienna smirked, and a smile involuntarily curled around Damon's mouth as he sighed and grabbed a spoon.

"So, that vampire from the dance, Elena's stalker, he said that the answer to opening the tomb is in Emily Bennett's grimoire, and its location is in Jonathan Gilbert's journal. Apparently, little Gilbert let your history teacher, Alaric Saltzman, borrow it and Anna most probably stole it before Stefan could grab it," while Damon retold the tale of the day's events, Sienna listened carefully, completely enraptured with every word, "I took little Gilbert to meet Anna in the Grill and followed her back to the motel where she told me the grimoire is in my late father's coffin, buried with him."

Damon began spooning the ice cream more violently at that stage, and Sienna couldn't help but grimace, wondering what Stefan and his prissy bitch, Gilbert did to infuriate him so, "Go on…"

"They were double-crossing me the whole time. Ever since the dance, the two _lovebirds_ have been feeding me garbage of brotherly and friendly solidarity, promising me that they'd help me get Katherine out of the tomb, destroying the other vampires in the process and I'd get to leave town with her. But when I went to Giuseppe's burial ground, I found them both with the grimoire in hand, ready to dig him back up and leave without telling me they got the grimoire," Damon spat, and although he had on a nonchalant front, Sienna could practically sense the desolation and betrayal oozing from the older Salvatore.

"So what did you do? I mean, you're Damon Salvatore," Sienna smirked with a meaningful glance, "I doubt you applauded them and then skipped away merrily."

A smirk tugged onto his incredibly handsome features, "I may have fed Elena my blood and threatened to turn her against her will." He withdrew a thick book from his jacket, slamming it onto the table, "Got the grimoire, so all's good in a day's work."

Damon was surprised to silence when Sienna's dainty, warm hand held his comfortingly, "You don't have to act brave and wear that façade of nonchalance around me, Damon. It's okay to be hurt. What Stefan and Elena did was … deplorable-"

Damon scoffed, ripping his hand from hers, "Yeah, right. Like you and your merry band of sisters wouldn't do the same to me if you were given a chance," a cold smile flittered on his face, "It's alright, I'm cool with it. I'm used to taking knives out from my back."

"No. You've kept your word since I allowed you entry into the house. I would _never_ betray you like that, and you know that," Sienna snarled harshly, gravely offended, "If I didn't agree with your method, and didn't want to help you, I'd be honest and tell you to your face that I'm not gonna help you, and basically to go to hell. I don't like backstabbing people and you know that! It's not my style."

And without another word, Sienna got up and waddled upstairs and into her bed, leaving Damon to ponder over his niece's biting words.

" _Sienna? Sienna Salvatore, we meet again," an ethereal voice called out._

 _Sienna whirled around, only to find herself facing yet again, Emily Bennett, dressed in the same eighteenth century garbs, "Ugh,_ _ **you**_ _ **again**_ _. Look, I did my part, I tried convincing innocent little Bennett, but she wouldn't budge on the Elena front and called me a liar."_

 _A half-smile appeared on Emily's visage, "I know child. I was watching."_

"' _Cause that's not creepy," Sienna mumbled, "So, you've infiltrated my dreams –_ _ **again**_ _… what's the cryptic message of the day?"_

 _Emily glided over to stand by Sienna's side, barely allowing there to be any personal space between them, "_ _ **Protect Bonnie from the doppelgänger!**_ _"_

" _Ugh, this again! Listen woman, I'm like nearing my sixth month of pregnancy with TWINS! What do you want me to do? Murder Gilbert? Lock her in the dungeons?" Sienna yelled, clutching her stomach tightly._

" _Of course not-"Emily halted for a moment, her face transforming to grief before sighing out loudly in defeat. "It's already too late for Sheila, her Fate is, regrettably, sealed. However, Bonnie still has a fighting chance…_

… _ **Protect Bonnie from the influence of the doppelgänger**_ _…"_

Sienna sucked in a huge lungful of breath as she awoke from yet another aggravating dream.

Damn Bennett witches weren't leaving her alone for crying out loud.

After she had showered and gotten dressed, she went down to the living room, pausing in shock when she found Logan, River and Luna congregated around Damon who was deeply immersed in Emily's grimoire.

"You look like hell," came Luna's affectionate greeting. River held out a plate filled with toast and eggs and Sienna gratefully grabbed it, plumping down on the futon between Luna and River.

"Yeah, well, got another visit from the ghost of annoying past," Sienna snarked, the subtle message transmitted and received successfully as both girl's eyes gleamed with worry and recognition, while the two vampires stared at her in confusion.

"Don't ask," River muttered, as Luna gave her a 'we'll talk about this later' look to which she received a small nod in response.

"Anna took Elena," Stefan shouted hysterically as the door slammed, followed by Stefan's erratic pacing into the room, his eyes beseeching each and every one of them to come to Elena's aid.

Without even looking up from Emily's grimoire, Damon casually quipped, "Yeah, I got that from your six hundred voicemails." Stefan strode across to room and right up to Damon's face, "Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?"

"Then we'll stake her and allow her to rest in peace," Luna smirked flippantly, garnering herself a deathly glare from Stefan and a snort from Damon, River and Sienna.

"Besides, she deserves it for backstabbing your, uh, I dunno, BROTHER," Sienna shouted, "And while we're on that subject, not that I usually agree with Damon's sinister plans, but what the hell, Stef? I didn't know betrayal was on the menu."

Stefan gaped in flabbergasted shock at Sienna towards the end of her speech, while Damon, no matter how much he denied it, was touched at her defending him. Shaking his head, Stefan ignored everyone in the room and focused imploring eyes on his older brother, "Please. What do you know? You were with Anna; you must know where she's living. Just _tell me_ where I can find her."

Damon spared Stefan a miniscule of eye contact before smoothly saying, "Nope. You can go. _Really_."

"You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you," Damon dropped down the grimoire onto the table and gave Stefan his full attention, "But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with _me_. Katherine got taken away from you because of _me_. And I'm sorry."

There was complete and utter silence around the living room; everyone held their breath in, waiting for Damon's response as he stared at Stefan coolly. Suddenly, he noncommittally shrugged and said, "Apology accepted."

A soft smile appeared on Stefan's face, hope shining through his forest green eyes, "So, you'll help me?" When Damon made no move to speak, he pleaded, "It's _Elena_ , Damon. If you know something, tell me."

"It's Elena. It's Elena… you say that like it would make everything okay. She's not some holy god, ya know," River grumbled in irritation. Sending a smirk toward River at her remark, Damon stood up, making Stefan mimic his actions.

"I mean this sincerely," Damon spoke in a genuine tone, "I hope Elena _dies_."

Sienna stared at Stefan in pity as Damon walked out of the room, Logan no far behind. Stefan glanced at the floor desolately, and Sienna couldn't hold it in anymore, "Stef, you know I love you. I freaking adore you, and you're an amazing cousin slash uncle. But sometimes you are so naively dense. Last night, you and Elena _betrayed_ Damon, and don't say he doesn't care, because we both know that's a lie. You cannot ask Damon to save the girl who betrayed him's life."

"Yeah, and you know how much I _hateee_ siding on Team Damon, but I'm on his side this time," Luna added with a shrug and a pinched look on her face.

Stefan shook his head, anger clouding his vision, "You're all saying that because you three _hate_ Elena."

River nodded, "That may be true. But even though … Damon has a point this time. I mean, yeesh, give the guy at least a week before asking for his help."

Later on, the three girls found themselves watching Legally Blonde on television while Stefan roamed around like a headless chicken, searching for Elena and Damon returned from god knows where, sitting opposite to the girls, immersed yet again in the grimoire with Logan by his side.

"I can't believe I'm missing Duke's party!" Sienna groaned, "I hate being pregnant!"

"Stop complaining. Your babies will pop out before summer starts and senior year will be having tons of parties," Luna snubbed, throwing popcorn at the whining Salvatore's face.

"Uh, adults in the room. You're too young to be drinking alcohol," Logan called out, momentarily distracted from helping Damon.

"Oh please, Uncle Logan, as if you didn't spend all of high school in a drunk haze. Don't think we didn't hear all the stories," River retorted.

The non-vampires jumped as the door slammed shut and Elena strutted into the room like she owned the place.

"Excuse me, _bitch_! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Sienna growled, "How many times must I tell your thick-headed brain that barely contains any neurons to _think_ , KNOCK! KNOCK and wait for someone to let you in!"

"Uh, I just, I wanted to talk to Damon," Elena stuttered with wide eyes.

"That's not an excuse, slag," Luna snarled, walking over to Elena's face, her grey eyes stormy with malicious rage. Sienna shot up to her feet with River's aid, "One more time, Gilbert. _One more fucking time_ , you walk into MY house without permission and I swear to all that is holy; I'll find a witch to place a spell barring you from entry. Got it?"

Elena nodded her head rapidly, eyes wide with terror; pregnant Sienna was extremely scary once ticked off.

"What do you want Elena?" Damon snapped; he had been watching his niece and Luna rip Elena's head off, and he had to admit, it was amusing; although he couldn't understand why exactly they despised Katherine's doppelgänger so much.

"I convinced Bonnie to help you," Elena stated proudly, albeit a bit smugly.

"I doubt that," Damon scoffed, crossing his arms together.

"I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really," Elena said adamantly, not even a flicker of regret crossing her face and Sienna never hated her more than that moment.

"Well, at least you're honest," Damon remarked glibly.

"And a bitch," Sienna, Luna and River chorused, garnering amused stares from the vampires and an offended one from the bitch herself.

"Look Elena, leave Bonnie alone. If she really is your best friend, then you can see you're placing her in danger," Sienna commented, sounding serious for once.

Elena glared at her, "What do you care? You made it perfectly clear how much you hate Bonnie and me-"

"No! No, no, no, no, no. I hate YOU and _only_ YOU. Bonnie is just a mindless sheep, too blind to see how damaging her friendship to you is. I'm trying to spare the poor girl any heartbreak," Sienna snapped harshly.

Sienna completely failed in her task, and Elena managed to coerce Damon into leaving the house. Before he left, Damon gave Logan the job of 'taking care of the pregnant teen and her friends' duty while he went to save his damsel in distress from the tomb of desiccation.

 _How utterly romantic…_

 _NOT!_

"Hey, you guys, I'll be right back. Nature calls," Sienna fibbed.

River and Luna absently waved her away, their eyes intently focused on Reese Witherspoon and her pink Chihuahua. Marching up to her room, she grabbed her phone and locked herself in the bathroom, opening the faucet and allowing the rivulet of water to run so that Logan's impressive vampire hearing wouldn't be able to listen in.

Sienna never imagined that she would actually find herself in need of calling this contact, but these past few months were surprising in and of itself. Clicking the screen, Sienna placed the handset onto her ear and waited.

"Hello Sienna. I must admit, I didn't expect you to call so soon."

"Lucy, hi… Yeah, well, I didn't expect your ancestor Emily Bennett to continuously invade my dreams with the same cryptic message you gave me," Sienna retorted.

"She what?" Lucy gasped from the other end.

"Yeah. Basically, she told me to protect Bonnie from the doppelgänger. But today was different. Emily said that it was too late for Sheila and that her _Fate was sealed?_ But that it wasn't too late for Bonnie. What does that mean?"

A sob could be heard from the other end, and Lucy's voice shook slightly, "It means that Sheila's going to die soon."

Sienna gaped, unable to utter a word. Unlike Bonnie, Sienna liked the kooky old witch, and she made Logan a daylight ring without any judgment.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. Really, I am. Not to sound cold or blunt, but I really don't know what to do… Damon wants to open the tomb and free his vampire lover, Katherine. But, Elena convinced both Sheila and Bonnie to help. Bonnie doesn't believe me when I confronted her with your message, and –"

"Look, I have to go," Lucy abruptly interjected, "Thank you for trying, but the time isn't right yet. You'll understand soon enough. I'll be in touch."

The line was cut from the other end, leaving Sienna to stare aghast at her phone and mutter, "What the hell?"

The girls ended up falling asleep in front of the television, halfway through Legally Blonde 2 when they were awoken by a somber Stefan.

"Stefan … what's wrong? Did everything go okay?" Sienna sleepily muttered.

Stefan sighed loudly, looking utterly desolated, prompting Luna and River to sit up in worriment.

"Katherine wasn't in the tomb," Stefan said sadly.

"Oh my god," River gasped.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but poor Damon," Luna commented, pity seeping into her tone for once directed toward the older Salvatore.

"Sheila planned all along to trap Damon in the tomb, but he took Elena with him and when Anna fed her to Pearl, her mother, she screamed and I went in after her…"Stefan rubbed his eyes tiredly but carried on, "Bonnie convinced Sheila to let up the seal, but it exhausted her and she, I'm sorry girls, Elena just called before I got here. Sheila died."

Sienna felt like a bucket of freezing ice-cold water was splashed onto her person, "I had a feeling. Em-Emily's been invading my dreams; she told me that Sheila's fate was sealed. But I thought she had more time."

Stefan gaped at that little fact, before shaking away the thoughts, "Magic tired her. She's not exactly young, so her body gave up. Did, did Damon by any chance come yet?"

"No," Sienna scoffed, though her eyes betrayed her concern, "If I know Damon, he's probably in some sorority house, drinking his sorrows away."

"Still. I'd feel better if you three slept up in Sienna's room, just in case Damon is inconsolable. Usually when he's upset he's at his most volatile stage," Stefan told them.

One by one, the four occupants went up to their respective rooms, their thoughts consumed by Damon's obvious suffering.

Miles away, a stack of curiously shaped packed up boxes began glowing vividly; each box started to shake with potent power, the ambience of the room crackling with suffocating energy …

With death, the impenetrable seal was now unbound, ready for its rightful owner to accept its heritage and unmask its formidable contents.

 **A/N:** **The action is FINALLY starting.**

 **Hold your horses dear readers, everything is going to change soon and the excitement is about to begin. Many challenges for the four sisters are about to begin…**

 **R &R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sienna Salvatore – Danielle Campbell.**

 **River Fell – Meaghan Martin.**

 **Luna Lockwood – Isabeli Fontana.**

 **Stone Fell – Alexander Ludwig.**

 **Chapter 13:**

The familiar song of 'Black Hearts On Fire' blared loudly inside the confinements of the Salvatore Boarding House, abruptly awakening Sienna from her peaceful slumber and almost causing her to barrel headfirst down the ground and off her bed. Olive green orbs narrowed, nearly forming into cat slits as she glared at the ceiling of her room, her fists clenching and unclenching. The thoughts of 'Kill Damon Salvatore' kept replaying in her head and she grumpily stumbled out of her bed and into the bathroom, making a beeline towards the open toilet seat as per her usual morning routine ever since she entered her second month of pregnancy.

Quickly donning on her comfortable baggy nylon pants and an extra-large T-Shirt, Sienna stormed out of her room, ignoring a frantic Logan who ran after her, trying to convince her into staying inside her room. Stubborn, pig-headed Salvatore that she was, Sienna only ceased in her thundering footsteps upon reaching the source of all the chaos, eyes widening at the gruesome scene playing out in the living room.

"How do I taste?" a mindless bimbo giggled, her fake nails clutching the collar of an inebriated Damon's shirt.

A lazy smirk appeared on the vampire's face, and he fake whispered in a conspiratorial manner, "Oh, so much better than your friends. But _shhh_ ," he sluggishly placed a finger on his lips, "Don't tell them. They might get jealous."

There were five compelled sorority girls surrounding Damon Salvatore with many bite-marks littering their bodies; three were dancing drunkenly, eliciting annoying giggles every few seconds, holding a bottle of liquor each, while the other two were sitting on either side of an amused Damon, the Twister game set ignored in the corner of the room between the two futons.

Before Sienna could release an eruption of scolding and crude words, the music was suddenly turned off followed by slow footsteps and Damon's head cocked up, blearily groaning, "No! Buzzkill Bob." Stefan's eyes narrowed in on Sienna apologetically before he turned to face Damon, "Can we talk? Without the Tri-Delts, that is."

The annoyingly grating patent smirk of the cocky elder Salvatore was back in place, and with complete nonchalance and disinterest, he drawled, "Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're _really_ good at keeping secrets."

"I wonder why," Sienna snarled, her face apoplectic with rage, diverting Damon's attention toward her, and his electric blue orbs widened with a mixture of guilt and indifference. Yanking her arm from Logan's grip, Sienna waddled over to Damon's sitting form, one hand caressing her womb, "You listen to me, Salvatore. I understand you're feeling angry, hurt and betrayed. Yes, you spent the last 145 years pining over some bitch that didn't care about you the least bit and who didn't want to be found, and yes, you spent your whole immortal years searching for a way to get that doppelgänger out of the tomb, and yes, you're letting out your sorrows and anger on brainless bimbos and alcohol-"

"Sienna-"

"No! Shut up, Stefan!" Sienna whirled around to facedown Stefan with her heated piercing glare, causing him to recoil backwards at seeing the raging intensity. Facing Damon again who seemed to be cowed and furious, she continued onwards with her ranter, "I've kept my feelings on lockdown for two weeks now. _Two weeks_ , Damon. I ignored your late night escapades, and pretended that you weren't harming yourself and others with your depression, I stayed in denial. But now? Now, _no more_. You wanna know why? 'Cause you brought the feast into MY house! I will NOT sit idly by any longer and watch you're self-harm and deprecating actions, especially not when you brought mindless chits bleeding in my house and onto the priceless rugs that have been in the family for generations, while I'm fucking PREGNANT! You have five minutes to get those bitches _out_ of my house, and the next time you want to bring a meal into the house … DON'T!"

At the end of Sienna's heated tirade, Damon and Stefan were left staring wide-eyed at their pregnant niece, the uncomfortable silence only to be broken by the drunk Tri-Delts' giggling. Suddenly, Sienna placed a hand over her mouth, her face turning green, and Logan rushed over to her side and flashed her to the downstairs toilet where she expelled her insides.

"Ugh, the blood was too much for me, thanks Uncle Logan," Sienna groaned, tears unknowingly streaming down her face as she flushed the toilet.

Logan sighed, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Come on, sweetheart, let's feed you and the twins up. All this stress isn't healthy for either of you." He carefully plucked her up from the floor and escorted her to the kitchen; Sienna disregarded her two uncles as they battled with words in the living room, the thought of food plaguing her mind.

Luna and River stopped by the Boarding House at night to help Sienna get dressed for the bachelors' auction at the Grill. It took a lot of pleadings and sweet words to convince the indolent pregnant teen to agree and go out for a change in atmosphere.

"It is not healthy for you to stay cooped up in the house, S, you need fresh air," was Luna's heated argument.

Logan refused to be one of the eligible bachelors to stand on display and be drooled upon by horny women, and instead left town, preferring to meet up with some friends at Richmond. Luna would be driving the two girls to the Grill, since Sienna wanted nothing to do with Stone, and Caroline would meet them there since she was helping out with the event.

After dropping off the sorority girls back to their dorms, Damon spent the whole day avoiding eye contact with Sienna, and basically giving her a wide berth, which was A-Okay in her opinion, since his actions vastly angered her. Sienna had been constantly worried about Damon since the discovery of Katherine not being in the tomb, but she never would have guessed, that Damon would bring his meal over to the house in such a flippant and arrogant fashion without thinking of her and the consequences.

"Just forget about Damon and let's have fun," River cajoled her pregnant friend as they entered the Grill.

Sienna huffed at her in response, "That's easy for you to say. You didn't get waken up this morning only to walk in on your cousin slash uncle in the middle of an all-you-can-eat buffet!"

"Touché," Luna smirked, "Hey, Care-Bear! Looking hawt."

Caroline was at the front, in the middle of an awkward three-way discussion with Matt and Elena, but upon seeing her three sisters, she drowned out their voices and embraced them in a suffocating hug. "You guys came! I thought you'd never convince Sienna into getting out of the house!"

" _Heyyy_! Let's see you talk when you're knocked up with _twins_. It's not exactly an easy feat ya know! I can barely see my own two feet!" Sienna whined, her voice almost blubbering in hysteria and she stomped her foot like a petulant child, much to the amusement of Luna, River, Caroline and Matt, "God! I hate these stupid hormones!"

"Aren't they the worst," a feminine voice drawled from behind them and the girls all whipped around to face a familiar redhead –Kelly Donovan, Matt's mother. "Sienna Salvatore! _Look at you_ , you're practically glowing. I see that pregnancy suits you, sweetie," she smiled benignly, encompassing her arms around the pregnant teen in a tight hug.

Cliff notes version; Kelly Donovan had been best friends with Elena Gilbert's mother, Miranda and Giuseppe Salvatore ever since high school, but had a huge enmity with Sheriff Liz Forbes. Kelly was a great mother to Vicki and Matt until Matt turned fourteen and Mr. Donovan cheated on Kelly with a college student in Richmond, which was where he taught as a Professor. Ever since that fateful event, Kelly demanded a divorce and got sucked down the rabbit hole of booze, men and depression, and she lost touch with her inner motherhood. However, Kelly adored Sienna, Luna, River, and Caroline – even though she disliked her mother; although Kelly and Miranda were best friends, Kelly hoped that Matt would end up with Luna Lockwood, or even Sienna, but when Elena manipulated his emotions, Kelly faked niceties with the Gilbert girl to her face since she didn't want to end the friendship with Miranda since Giuseppe fled town.

Now however, Miranda was gone …

"Kiki! It's been awhile! I didn't know you were back in town!" Sienna replied, reiterating the hug.

Kelly threw her head backwards and laughed out loud, before hugging Luna and River in turn, leaving Elena to stand awkwardly by the side with a strained smile plastered on her face. "Well, I asked Caroline here to keep my arrival a secret when I caught her straddling my baby boy this morning," Kelly smirked slyly.

" _Mom_!" Matt's face reddened in mortification while Caroline giggled, her baby blue eyes glittering with amusement.

Kelly smacked him on top of the head, "Hush you. There's nothing to be ashamed of, you and Caroline look quite cute together-, Oh, Elena honey, how are you?" Kelly feigned surprise at seeing the brunette and engulfed her in a loose hug; Elena inwardly frowned, recognizing the hug had lost its previous warmth. "Matty tells me you broke his heart," Kelly cooed, subtly winking at the four amused sisters, prompting Matt to let out a loud groan of embarrassment once again.

"Don't worry Kiki, I'm taking great care of … _Matty_ ," Caroline laughed, placing a chaste kiss on Matt's reddened cheeks. It was obvious to the four girls, that Kelly Donovan was _ecstatic_ over Elena breaking up with Matt.

Kelly's eyes gleamed with delight as she went back to subtly ignoring Elena and accepted the ticket Caroline handed over, "I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive, _in any way_ ," she whispered toward the end. "Now you three," she mock-glared at Sienna, River and Luna, "Don't be strangers, I don't want Caroline to be the only visitor, hmm."

"We wouldn't dream of it, Keeks," Luna grinned, looping arms with Sienna and River, "Care-Bear, Matt, if you want to join us on our table once you're done, you know where to find us."

"Matt, is your mom mad at me or something?" they heard Elena whine as they walked over to their table.

River snorted, "God forbid somebody doesn't worship dear Elena Gilbert on an altar. Anyways, I was thinking, how cool would it be if we hooked my Uncle Logan and Kiki up?" her navy blue eyes lit up at the mere thought.

Sienna pondered the random thought, her head nodding slowly, "Ya know. Kelly Donovan is a hot cougar. It could work-"

An angry scoff from Luna interrupted her line of thought, "I can _not_ believe it! Look at my mom! She's _flirting_ with Damon! What the effing fuck!" Sienna and River whipped around, only to stare in distaste as Mrs. Lockwood giggled and tittered with a smirking Damon, making sure to keep skin contact with him as she constantly brushed her hand against him.

"I bet you anything my mom's gonna rig the shindig and pull out Damon's name," Luna viciously continued, sneering at her mother in disgust. It was a very well-known fact that in the Lockwood family, Luna was a Daddy's Girl while Tyler tended to drift toward their mother more.

"What's got Lu's panties in a twist?" Caroline suddenly asked, joining the girls on the booth, but the only response she got was three heads tilted toward the disturbing display and Caroline's nose wrinkled in disgust, "Eughh! That's nasty."

Sienna bobbed her head rapidly, "Change of subject before I throw up at the vile scene. Care, where's Matt?"

"He's with Tyler. I haven't hung out with you much since I got together with Matt, so we agreed that tonight we'd hang out with our friends," Caroline beamed, quieting down as Mrs. Lockwood walked on-stage and began interrogating the five lined up bachelors.

The whole shindig was going along swimmingly, that was, until Carol Lockwood reached Alaric Saltzman and Damon Salvatore, and the whole night when down in flames for those that were aware of the inside workings of the supernatural.

"-Number four, 'Alaric Saltzman.' Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High," Alaric smiled looking increasingly uncomfortable with the attention solely placed on him.

"Oh, beauty _and_ brains, ladies," let it be known, that Carol Lockwood was deftly skilled in enchanting the population with her words, "This one's a keeper. What do you teach?"

"History."

Mrs. Lockwood smiled, "History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something _crazy_." Sienna, River and Luna traded dreaded glances when they noticed how Alaric involuntarily stared at a laidback Damon, fidgeting uncomfortably as he was devoid speechless. It was obvious that the only interesting 'fun fact' about Mystic Falls, was that he stood beside a murdering vampire. Mrs. Lockwood let out a bark of laughter and coyly smiled, "He's probably saving the best stories for his date," and with the save, she ambled toward Damon and spoke into the microphone, "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you."

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card," Damon slyly smirked.

Luna scoffed, "Your _cousin_ is so full of himself."

"Tell me about it," Sienna grumbled, a forbidding sensation engulfing her once her eyes connected with Damon's devious blue orbs.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Mrs. Lockwood continued, undeterred.

Damon slyly stared at Alaric from the corner of his eyes, his voice adopting a gloating tone, " _Oh, yeah_. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the _Duke_ campus, actually. I think – _I think_ Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?"

" _Oh Fudge_!" River muttered; Caroline was the only one out of the sisters who was completely out of the loop, her confused baby blues flickering toward each of her best friends inquisitively.

"He wouldn't," Sienna murmured, too low for anyone but Luna to hear, since the feisty Lockwood sat right next to her on the table.

"-Yeah, 'cause I… I know your wife did," Damon continued, his eyes gleaming victoriously as Alaric clenched his fists.

"Damon, don't do it!" Sienna warned under her breath; of course, Stefan confided in her earlier after the horrific morning event, about Isobel, Alaric's wife, being murdered by Damon –and caught in the act, who so happened to be Princess Elena's birth mother. In turn, Sienna informed Luna and River of the horrible discovery, Luna's smart words being, 'Damn, it's a fucking small world.'

"I had a drink with her once. She was… she was a great girl. I ever tell you that?" Damon smirked at Alaric, "Cause she was … _delicious_. Mmm! Mmm _mmm_ _mmm_."

"That son of a bitch!" Luna snarled, banging her fist on the table. The girls actually _liked_ Alaric Saltzman – ignoring the fact that he was currently dating the love of Uncle Logan's life – he was the best History teacher they ever had, and quite likable – disregarding his vampire knowledge.

Caroline had had enough, "Okay! What the hell is going on? And don't lie and say nothing! You three are my sisters, we were practically raised together and had sleepovers since diapers! You guys are hiding something from me and God Damnit I wanna know! I _deserve_ to know. We agreed eons ago, 'no secrets, because that's what makes us sisters'."

Luna was rendered quiet for the first time since … _ever_ , as she looked at Sienna and River. The secret was theirs to share, especially now that River's uncle was a vampire. The three girls knew that sooner or later, they would have to include Caroline into the fold, other than obliviousness being dangerous for her, Caroline was their best friend, their sister in all but blood, and they agreed at the age of five, that secrets would only tear them apart.

"Not here," Sienna sighed in defeat, slowly standing up onto her feet, "Tell your mom you're sleeping over Caroline. 'Cause its one hell of a story."

Caroline gulped nervously but still, nodded resolutely; whatever her sisters were hiding, she needed to know. Elena and Bonnie always hid things from her, and for that reason, Caroline was never close to them. She knew that if Sienna, Luna and River were purposely keeping something from her, it was with good intentions.

Before the four girls left the Grill, they heard Carol Lockwood state in a faux-shocked voice that she won Damon, and Luna couldn't help but sneer in disgust and roll her eyes, "My mom's a floozy bitch!"

It was a complete déjà-vu of the time they confided in River. The second the girls were ensconced in Sienna's room, the three aware girls began informing Caroline about everything. From the events of 1864, the Town Council's true purpose, vampires, the time when Damon compelled her, her inadvertent part in Uncle Zach's death, Vicki's turning and death, Logan's unfortunate turning by the little vampire Anna, Bonnie's witch status and the Bennett's haunting Sienna for help with the message against Elena, Elena being a doppelgänger, breaking the seal of the tomb where twenty-seven starved and desiccated vampires reside, Alaric's wife being murdered by Damon, Elena being adopted, how Sheila died and finally, Damon's depression over Katherine not being in the tomb.

The whole time, Caroline sat still, unblinking with her mouth agape as she processed the shocking information overload. Sienna, Luna and River remained silent, watching Caroline's inner-struggle with utmost patience. After ten painstakingly quiet minutes, Caroline finally blinked a multitude of times and let out a strangled laugh, "Is this the part where you all tell me I'm being Punk'd?" She began whipping her head around to every corner of the room, "Is Ashton Kutcher waiting for me to scream and freak out on camera _before_ appearing with the crew?"

Sienna, Luna and River traded nervous glances; the three of them seemed to have taken the news in stride but Caroline was swimming in the deep end of denial. Fortunately yet unfortunately, an event was currently happening downstairs that would determinedly prove the girls' statement true; a struggle could be heard loud and clear followed by a loud thump and a pained moan, and the four girls rushed downstairs only to halt in their tracks, Caroline's reaction going as far as letting out a high-pitched scream.

"Hmm. I didn't know we were confiding in Barbie yet," Damon quipped nonchalantly from his position on the couch, drinking bourbon and ignoring the dead body that lay a few feet away from him.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, oh my God, _oh my God_ ," Caroline began hyperventilating, River keeping a supportive arm around her shaking figure as Sienna and Luna rushed over to kneel beside Alaric Saltzman's dead body, a stake embedded in his stomach.

"What the fuck did you do, Damon?! We agreed no more killing!" Sienna yelled, tears streaming down her face. Damon whirled around and spat out, "NO! _You_ agreed! You and Stefan succeeded in keeping me on a tight leash, but I never said I'd adopt the saint act forever."

At that precise moment, Stefan and Logan appeared by their side using vampire speed, eliciting a fearful squeak from Caroline.

"What happened? What did you do?" Stefan breathed out; he and Logan joined the two girls in kneeling beside Alaric's dead form and checking his pulse. Damon rolled his eyes and took another long sip from his drink, obviously enjoying the tension he created in the room.

"Damon!" Logan snapped, getting up onto his feet and cradling Caroline in his arms as she cried into the crook of his neck. The fact that Caroline knew he was a vampire and didn't run away from him, but snuggled in his arms for comfort, was a good sign for the girls, and they knew that their brave, bubbly best friend wouldn't alienate them and take the supernatural discovery in stride after the shock had abated.

"All I did was tell him the truth," Damon drawled with a shrug, "His wife _didn't want him anymore_. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it."

"Like you've been handling Katherine," Stefan retorted, taking up the mantle of being the interrogator since the girls were currently frozen in shock over the death of their favored history teacher.

Damon scoffed, "I'm handling it fine. You know what?" his eyes lit up and they could practically see the light-bulb flickering over his head, "Isobel came to me. _She_ found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sienna screeched, her face reddening with rage, and even those without sensitive hearing flinched at the high-pitched sound. "Katherine spent 145 years _ignoring_ your existence. That is the ugly truth! Deal with it, stop holding on to some stupid notion of high hopes! You're only going to make a fool out of yourself and look incredibly pathetic. More than you already are!" she spat towards the end, her olive eyes narrowing into slits and her fist clenched.

Damon flashed toward her, his face vamping out in rage and Caroline screamed, pulling herself out of Logan's arms, "Leave her alone!"

But Sienna wasn't afraid in the least bit. She covered the space between them, a hairsbreadth apart and taunted, "Are you going to kill me? Kill my babies? Go ahead, _do it_. Killing me won't change a thing, you'll still be pathetic! I love you, Damon, but if you can't handle the truth, killing those that confront you with honesty, then you're a fucking hopeless coward!"

" _Enough_!" Logan yelled, at the same time, Stefan hastened to pull Damon away from Sienna lest he did something he'd regret later on. Luna and River joined Sienna and Caroline's side, all four girls glaring at a pitiful yet enraged Damon.

Exhaling a loud breath of air, Damon didn't release eye contact with Sienna and he addressed Stefan, spitting out, "I'm out of here. I assume you'll take care of this." And he left without another word up the stairs and into the solitude of his room.

The second Damon was gone; Luna whirled around to face Sienna and yelled, "Are you insane? Do you have a death wish? What's wrong with you? Why'd you provoke him!?"

"Because I'm done doling out excuses for Damon's hotheaded actions. He _killed_ Mr. Saltzman. A man he intentionally baited in a public place, a man grieving for his wife who obviously dumped him for the ' _glamorous'_ life of a vampire. He didn't deserve to die!" Sienna bellowed, before wincing, keeling over onto the ground, holding her stomach tightly.

"Okay, okay, stop it!" Caroline took charge, her eyebrows knitting in concern, "All this yelling and all the stress isn't good for the babies." She was over the supernatural surprise; Caroline understood the whole need for secrecy and finally got over the shock. She would keep the secret from her mom and pretend that she was oblivious. Logan was still her honorary Uncle, and Stefan was a good guy. Right now, her friends trusted her with their secret, and she would rather die than disappoint or betray them.

As every occupant clustered around the hyperventilating Sienna, a low groan distracted them, diverting their attention toward the dead corpse, eyes widening when Alaric's finger twitched.

"What the-"Luna was violently interrupted as Alaric suddenly gasped loudly, panting heavily, sitting up and staring at six pairs of shocked and bewildered eyes.

"What happened? What's going on?" Alaric rapidly fired out.

"Am I the only one confused here?" Caroline squeaked, digging her fingernails into Logan's arm.

Stefan rushed over to Alaric's side, shaking his head in bewilderment, "You were just … Did Damon turn you?"

Alaric vehemently shook his head, a frown puckering on his forehead, "No. I-I went for him, and then he, uh, he stabbed me."

"That's impossible," Logan spoke up, cocking his head to the side, and staring at the awakened corpse as though he were an increasingly difficult puzzle, "You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody must have slipped it to you, like they did me."

Flexing his fingers, Alaric stared entranced at the huge, chunky ring that sat innocently on his right hand, "No, it's uh, it's something else."

"Then how?" Stefan asked perplexed.

Luna's eyebrows arched, "Uh, Mr. Saltzman, why do you keep staring at that ring?"

"Isobel," was the chocked response, "She gave me this ring before she … _disappeared_ , it-, this ring protected me."

"That's impossible," Sienna breathed out after letting out a sharp intake of breath, her hand still clutched protectively over her womb.

Alaric's hazel orbs flickered over to each shocked occupant in turn, before settling intently on Sienna, "I know."

A figure draped from head to toe in a long hooded black cloak approached an idyllic looking house in the middle of nowhere. Knocking on the door, the figure's face went unseen as a middle-aged woman with a cheerful visage opened the door, "Hello? I am Miss Gibbons, can I help you?"

"Yes," a feminine voice croaked hoarsely, trying to keep her tone indistinguishable, lowering her hood to hide the features of her face, "I'd like to converse with any occupant in the house holding a fierce vendetta with the Salvatores."

"Oh, would you like to come in?" Miss Gibbons smiled sweetly, gesturing her hand invitingly into her humble abode, and the figure's hidden eyes narrowed knowingly on the myriad of bite-marks littering the old woman's skin.

"No," the figure said crisply, "I'd prefer waiting outside. Please hurry along in passing my message; I do not have time to waste."

The figure only remained waiting for a whole minute before a dark-haired man appeared by her side, staring at her in suspicion and anger. He had harsh features and sharp onyx eyes that shone with malice, and the figure smiled sinisterly, knowing that this vampire would be a wonderful aid to her mission.

"What do you want?" the vampire growled, looming over her short stature threateningly.

The figure let out a harsh laugh, "There's no need to intimidate me, vampire. I am here with a … _request_ that might interest you."

"Oh? And what makes you think I'd help you, human?" he sneered.

"Because you came," the figure simply retorted shrewdly, "I informed the poor human all twenty-seven of you are snacking on to pass on a message. Anyone with a vendetta against the Salvatores would have answered in a heartbeat, and … here you are."

"Here I am," the vampire parroted neutrally, "What do you have against the Salvatore brothers? You're human."

The figure cackled maliciously, causing the vampire to recoil slightly, "Oh, Frederick. I am much more than a human."

" _Witch_ ," Frederick sneered; the woman wouldn't have known his name, not unless she was a witch, and he growled at her, it was no secret that he held a deep loathing for witches especially since it was Emily Bennett's spell that kept him locked in the dratted tomb for over a century.

"Yes, I am a witch. And my aim isn't the Salvatore brothers, but their darling, precious great-niece. You may dole out your revenge on the vampire brothers, all I ask, is for you to … _end_ the Salvatore girl's life in the process."

Frederick scowled, his brows furrowing in confusion, "Not that I care, but what has the human girl done to receive your ire?"

" _That_ is _none_ of your business, vampire. During your crusade for revenge against the Salvatore brothers, I want you to kill their niece, Sienna Salvatore. Are you interested? Or do I have to search for another willing vampire?" the figure croaked bluntly.

Frederick smirked menacingly; ending the Salvatore girl would mean the end of the Salvatore line … "You have got yourself a deal, witch."

 **A/N:** **Da-Da-Dumm! The story is moving along, and a mysterious witch has joined forces with a vengeful Frederick… Why? Read and find out. ;)**

 **Finally for all the Caroline Fans! Caroline knows about vampires before Season 2 … yay or nay?! :D**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter?**

 **I decided to add a story for Kelly Donovan; as a writer, I enjoy adding a background story to the minor characters … like I said before: I root for the Underdogs mostly. Do you want me to keep Kelly around? Maybe have her enter a budding romance with Logan Fell? Let me know of your opinion, Dear Readers!**

 **R &R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sienna Salvatore – Danielle Campbell.**

 **River Fell – Meaghan Martin.**

 **Luna Lockwood – Isabeli Fontana.**

 **Stone Fell – Alexander Ludwig.**

 **Chapter 14:**

Two days had gone by since Caroline was brought into the fold and surprisingly, she had taken the knowledge of the supernatural entities existence like a fish takes to water. The only change was that Caroline now hated Damon with a passion for his taking advantage on her, feeding on her, compelling her and having her play a part in Zachary Salvatore's death. Currently, the sisters were congregated on their regular lunch table in school, chattering inanely about anything and everything _but_ vampires and witches, having collectively agreed to try and go through one normal day.

Luna's grey orbs fixated on Caroline's bubbly face, and with suspicion coloring her voice, she said, "Okay, Care, spill. You're sporting the scheming face. What are you up to?"

"Okay, so I was thinking about planning a double date. Me and Matt, with Elena and Stefan!" she chirped out excitedly, prompting three identical looks of distaste from her sisters. Before they could get a word in, the bubbly blonde rolled her eyes and hurriedly said, "I know, _I know_ , Elena, eww, why? It's just… I _feel_ like Matt _still_ isn't over her! And by going out on a date with her and Stefan, Matt would finally see that she moved on and is happy with him."

Sighing loudly in comprehension, Sienna nodded glumly, "I see your point. You're like claiming your territory on Matt and at the same time, hoping the lovesick idiot would finally let Elena go. Ingenious, I like it."

"Although I don't see the point, Care. Matt really likes you, I can tell," River stated, "Plus you have Kiki on your side," she reminded her.

Long ago, Sienna, Luna and River deducted that Elena was the sole reason for Caroline's total lack of confidence which ended up making her neurotic and slightly clingy with boys. It was practically Elena's nature to get boys to fawn all over her, and tearing apart the female population's self-assurance. Of course, the three girls never became prey to Elena Gilbert, due to their early hatred toward the brunette, unfortunately, if Caroline hadn't been friends with Bonnie, she never would have stuck around Elena and became a victim.

Suddenly, the new girl, Avery Riggs, got knocked over by a few jocks, and took a tumble onto the ground, her books spreading out of her reach. The friendly blondes of the sisterhood, River and Caroline immediately went to her aid, and helped gather her possessions before they got trampled on by the crowd. Smiling shyly at them, Avery tucked a strand behind her ear and stammered out her gratitude.

Sienna shot her a friendly smile, "I would have helped, but uh, I'm indisposed at the moment," she jested, caressing her pregnant stomach. Luna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I've no excuse, I wasn't in the mood to play Mother Teresa."

"Luna!" River and Caroline chastised her with wide-eyes. Sienna suppressed her laughter; typical Lu, she had never been the kind of person to make excuses, it was commonly known that she was bluntly honest, uncaring if her words or actions hurt anyone's feelings, and the girls learned to roll with it, however, she was refreshing to all the phonies out there.

"I-It's okay, thank you though," Avery blushed profusely.

"Hey! Avery!" Sienna called after her retreating back, "If you ever need help around Mystic, give us a yell, you hear me?" Once the new girl fled from the premises, Luna rolled her eyes again, "Sienna, always the Good Samaritan, I see you inherited it from Stefan."

"Oh, hush you," Sienna grinned, bumping shoulders with the opinionated brunette while the two blondes laughed it out.

After school, Caroline giddily informed the girls that Elena agreed to the double date. The blonde Forbes wouldn't be able to congregate with the girls in the Boarding House, due to her needing to spruce herself up for the night. Luna and River decided to spend the night at Sienna's and were determined to have a movie marathon, one where they wouldn't end up falling asleep. The cheerful ambience however, declined tremendously once the doorbell rang and a minute later, they heard Damon call out for Sienna.

"What is i…t" the pregnant Salvatore trailed off as she noticed there were two well-presented women by the door. River and Luna loyally rushed over to her side, not trusting her to be alone with Damon while Logan was in Richmond until nightfall, and all three sisters scrutinized the visitors with a suspicious eye, knowing that the only new person to have arrived in Mystic Falls was the timid Avery Riggs.

The older woman smiled benignly at Sienna and spoke up in a modulated tone, "Hello, my name is Pearl. You must be Ms. Salvatore. I am an old friend of your _cousin_ Damon. Would you terribly mind if my daughter, Anna and I discussed a few words?"

Sienna immediately went into a defensive stance and cradled her stomach protectively, "Sure, what matters do you want to speak with us of?" At her words, Damon smirked triumphantly, knowing his niece was extremely astute for her age.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Pearl shot her a strained smile, "My dear, the proper conduct of manner for a young lady would be to invite your guests inside. It is dismal behavior to keep people standing on your doorstep."

Luna and River scoffed in unison, but otherwise, kept their mouths shut and remained stoic on either side of their pregnant friend, whose eyebrows arched as she stared at Pearl with fire in her olive green orbs. "Oh, _pardon my atrocious manners_ ," she sneered sarcastically, all cordiality gone, "But if you think I'm an oblivious teenaged girl, then sorry to disappoint, but I don't allow untrustworthy vampires who appeared out of nowhere inside _my_ house. How _stupid_ are you woman?"

"Hey! Don't talk to my mother like that!" Anna growled.

Luna sneered, "Wow, you must be the pathetic stalker of Jeremy Gilbert everyone's heard so much about," at Anna's mien of utter shock, Luna smirked, "Didn't think anyone in town would notice the way you hovered over little Gilbert at the Grill? Well, think again Anna Banana."

Pearl glared at the brunette as she mocked her daughter, but before she could get a word in, Sienna intervened, "Let me tell you something, Pearl, my friends and family are off limits. You had the audacity to fake niceties and try and trick me into inviting you into my home, _my_ safe haven? Leave now! If you have any words you need to discuss with Damon, then make an appointment and do so far away from my property." And with those parting words, Sienna strode forward and slammed the door in her dumbfounded face.

"Well," Damon enthusiastically clapped his hands together, "That went well. Good job, Sienna. Couldn't have said it better myself."

River glared at the volatile vampire, "You could have warned us beforehand, you know! What if Sienna didn't realize they were vampires and invited them in?!"

Rolling his eyes in retort, Damon's trademark smirk returned onto his visage, "Relax Goldilocks. I had entire faith in Sienna; besides, Logan and I already informed you about young Anna, remember, with her being the one who turned him in the first place and all. Pearl thought you were a mindless pregnant teen with no brain cells to rub together, I wanted to prove her wrong." He winked and opened the front door, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading out for some recreational drinking at the Grill. Try not to leave the house without me, Stefan or Logan, there's a swarm of tomb vamps out there without handy daylight rings."

"Isn't that fan-fucking-tastic," Luna snarled once Damon left the Boarding house. Sienna huffed in aggravation, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

The girls ended up forgoing the movie marathon and barricaded themselves in Sienna's room the whole day, giving each other facials, manicures and pedicures while gossiping about everything, from boys to vampires to witches. Once nightfall struck, the girls heard thumping noises from downstairs followed by quiet laughter, and too curious for their own good, they descended the stairs carefully only to gain first-stage tickets to none other than Damon and Kelly Donovan in the midst of a passionate kissing session, their clothes seeming bedraggled.

"Holy crap!" Luna hissed, just as Matt's voice boomed out from the front door, " _Mom?!_ "

"Ugh, _Damon_!" Caroline shrieked, glaring daggers into the back of his skull, before her cornflower blue orbs flickered toward her three flabbergasted and deeply nauseated sisters who stood gaping at the scene from the bottom of the staircase.

Kelly ripped herself away from a topless Damon, her vivid green orbs widening in a state of shame and remorse, "Oh my god, Matt! Sienna! Oh my god. I'm so, I'm so sorry!"

Sighing loudly, the four sisters gave her sympathetic smiles, knowing that it wasn't Kelly's intention to cause a scene; Mr. Donovan just really did a number on her. The four girls ignored the enraged Matt, revolted Elena, disappointed Stefan and annoyed Damon, and slowly congregated around her.

"It's alright, Kiki, we understand," Sienna smiled, embracing the mortified mother.

Caroline gently held her hand and slowly dragged her toward the front door, "How about Matt and I take you home, Kiks. Come on; how about we forget everything that happened tonight. Let's go," as they ambled toward the front door, the bubbly blonde shot Matt a warning glare and after an awkward goodbye, the Donovans and Caroline left the Boarding House.

"What the hell, Damon? What were you thinking going after Matt's _mother_ ," Elena shouted in apoplectic rage.

Crossing her arms, Luna stood next to Damon, and to his vehement surprise, spoke up in his defense, "What? As opposed to going after you?! Is little Miss Elena Gilbert jealous?"

"What Damon does in his own time, in his own house, is _none_ of your business," River sneered. Sienna glared at the speechless bint, "I think Stefan that it's time Elena left." Sheepishly, Stefan tugged an aggravated Elena out the door, and once the brunette left, Sienna whirled around to face a grateful, yet surprised Damon, "And you! If you even _think_ about sucking Kiki dry, I'll dungeon your ass again!"

"Fine, fine, chill," Damon huffed, going over to the small bar and pouring himself a hefty amount of bourbon. "Just, save the lecture-"

In the blink of an eye, the long length window separating them from the outdoors was shattered into pieces by a large boulder which nearly impacted with Luna. Damon quickly flashed her away, and to Sienna and River's side before him and Stefan glared at the other side, their faces vamping out when they saw two of the tomb vamps.

"Sienna, you and your friends stay here! Don't intervene!" Stefan yelled, grabbing a piece of glass from the floor and joining Damon outside. The three sisters watched in terrified awe as the four vampires flashed around each other, leaving behind blurs, before suddenly, Stefan dropped down as the male vampire stabbed him with a piece of glass.

"STEFAN!" Sienna screamed, one hand hugging her womb protectively while Luna and River kept a firm grip on each of her arm.

Thankfully, Stefan pulled the shard out of his back with a grunt and flashed back inside the house, breaking the leg off a wooden chair before returning to fight alongside Damon who was currently outmatched, two against one. In the blink of an eye, using the element of surprise, Stefan yanked the female vampire off Damon and stabbed her in the heart, and they all watched as she desiccated right before their eyes. The girls couldn't detach their eyes from the incensed male vampire as he stared at the dead vampire, but before Damon or Stefan could attack him, he vanished from sight.

"Damn it!" Damon swore, punching the wall hard.

"I remember them from 1864. They were in the tomb," Stefan's grim face was burning a hole into Damon's head as they both joined the frightened girls.

"Yeah… about that," Damon sheepishly averted eye-contact with his younger brother, but an enraged Sienna spat out, "They fucking escaped! And they trashed the house! What the hell do they want from us?"

For once, Damon's face lost all arrogance as he solemnly stared at his pregnant niece, "If I were to make a guess, I'd say revenge."

"Revenge for what?!" River yelled.

Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose, "Revenge for being locked in the tomb-"

"What the hell happened here?!" Logan yelled from the doorway, his mahogany orbs staring iin bewilderment at the mummified vampire.

Luna and River texted their parents that they would be sleeping over at Sienna's, both girls not wanting to leave their frightened pregnant sister alone after the shocking events of the night. But the girls were too shaken, and had barely been able to sleep a wink, especially due to the raging storm outside. When they finally decided to join the three vampires downstairs in cleanup duty, there was barely any sunshine entering the house.

To their ire, Elena prissy Gilbert was in her house too!

Deciding to ignore the bitch's presence, the three girls cuddled next to each other on the three-seater sofa and flashed a grateful smile at Logan as he handed over their breakfast; he was such a covert Papa Bear. The four human girls watched as Damon and Logan dragged the dead vampire into the fireplace while Stefan boarded the broken window.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night," Damon snarled, acting true to his reckless persona. Stefan snorted, and paused in his ministrations as he stared incredulously at his furious brother, "Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, ' _Oops_. _Sorry_?'"

Despite the situation, Luna and River couldn't help but burst out into uproarious laughter while Sienna smiled fondly. Logan chuckled at the girls' infectious laughter and turned to face an annoyed Damon, "Stefan is right. We have got to be smart about this, Damon. We can't just go barging in there unprepared."

"I can't believe you made a deal with her," Elena snarled, having had enough with everybody ignoring her presence. At that new piece of information, Sienna sat up in the couch and shot Damon a no-nonsense glare that had him recoiling slightly, " _What_ _deal_ , Damon?"

"Right, well," Damon nervously scratched the back of his neck, and Stefan and Logan tried suppressing their laughter at the reckless, volatile vampire being transformed into a stammering mess at the mere glare of the tiny pregnant teenager. "Now, cousin, don't be angry, remember what the doctor said, you must keep your blood pressure-"

"Spit it out, Damon!" Luna growled, her grey eyes flashing similarly to the stormy clouds outside.

"It was more of a helpful exchange of information," Damon rushed out, "And it's not like I had a choice. When you kicked Pearl out, she confronted me later, and she's … scary," shaking his head from the memory, he smirked, "Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back."

Elena crossed her hands against her chest, and scoffed in disbelief, "Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process."

"Wow, I cannot believe I am in accord with Gilbert there, but she makes a decent point," River snapped, her navy blue orbs glaring daggers at the nonchalant vampire, who glibly retorted, "No need to be snarky about it."

"Snarky? _Snarky_!" Sienna shrieked, and the three vampires in the room winced at the high-pitched noise, "Sheila died for absolutely no reason! All the vampires have been released from the tomb, and two of them decided to pay us a visit and destroy my house, placing my babies in danger! I've earned snarky, Damon! You know what? I _really_ hope Katherine is worth all this!"

The pregnant teen turned around and waddled toward the kitchen without another word; Luna and River stood up to follow her, but before they did, Luna sneered, "You know, I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities, but hey, call me naïve, but here I thought family came first."

Damon hid the guilt and sadness at the hurtful words deftly behind his cocky smirk and indifferent mask and left the room. Logan retreated to his room for a few hours of sleep after Elena departed to her house, and Luna dropped River home before returning to hers, after all, their parents would start getting suspicious if they never made an appearance.

"Stef? Where are you going?" Sienna asked, wiping away the last remnant of tears from her puffed up face. Stefan's brows knit together in concern and he flashed over to her side and cupped her face, frowning at the sight of her red-rimmed eyes, "Sienna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, stupid pregnancy hormones, they're all over the place, forget it. So, where you going?"

Damon's cocky voice drifted from behind her, "Hunting party."

Ignoring Damon, Sienna stared questioning olive orbs at Stefan who smiled and gave her a small nod of agreement, "That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up."

"Do you mind taking me with you? I want to visit Kiki, but I'm scared to walk out alone," Sienna murmured. Stefan knew that his niece was embarrassed with her confession; being abandoned by her parents and growing up around an aloof Zach, she had no choice but to be independent from a young age, and she was unused to having any relatives around to take care of her. Without a word, Stefan placed an arm around the pregnant teen, and as they approached the front door, they both couldn't help but roll their eyes at Damon's quip remark, "All right. Give my regards to the squirrel and the cougar."

The two Salvatores started chattering inanely as they passed by the woods, other than it being a shortcut to the Donovans, Stefan would be able to feed and therefore killing two birds with one stone. Unfortunately, due to Stefan's weakness from being stabbed last night, he was unable to hear the horde of tomb vampires following them, until the same one who attacked them last night appeared from a tree branch and stabbed him with a wooden stake.

"No! STEFAN!" Sienna screamed hysterically, her eyes widening upon noticing that they were surrounded from all sides, "What do you want?" she snarled, trying to eliminate the quiver from her voice and remain brave, her hands hugging her womb in fear.

Frederick strolled toward her, " _Personally_ , I wanted nothing from you, but apparently, there is a price on your head, and a devious witch made me a good bargain." And without further ado, he nodded at one of the vampires standing behind her; before she could get a word in, a firm arm held her flush against a body in a tight grip and a handkerchief covered her nose and mouth.

She felt dizzy and her vision was blinded with numerous white spots, the last thought that passed through her mind was 'chloroform' and she knew no more.

 **.*.**

River sat in the living room with Stone as he leisurely surfed through the channels on the television; she had been on the phone for an hour now, keeping Caroline company as she was driving to her Dad's house in this atrocious weather for his step-daughter's birthday. The two siblings stayed rooted in their spot for two hours more until the doorbell rang, and once River gave Stone a stubborn glare, he groaned and rolled his eyes as he went to answer the front door in a huff.

"Uncle Logan? What are you doing here?"

Hearing Stone's words, River quickly ended the phone call with Caroline and ran toward the door, "Damo-, _Elena_? Ugh, what's _she_ doing here?"

Damon rolled his eyes and gave the blonde a meaningful stare, "Look, now isn't the time, Goldilocks. By any chance have you seen Sienna or Stefan?"

"Wh-what? No! The last time I saw them was before I left the Boarding House this morning. What's- what's going on?" River demanded, fear gripping her heart as an ominous sensation wrapped around her.

"Damnit!" Logan snarled, "What about Luna, Caroline?"

"N-no. Caroline is on the road to her father's house, and Luna is with Tyler at the Grill," Luna replied.

During the whole befuddling conversation, Stone was completely forgotten. But the older boy was listening intently to every single word, and finally the puzzle pieces fell into place.

"Uncle Logan, Damon, tell me what's wrong?! Sienna was supposed to stay indoors!" River screamed.

Damon's face morphed into genuine fear, "Stefan went out in the woods and Sienna tagged along because she wanted to go to Donovan's place and see his mom. I can't get both of them on the phone. We figured they stopped by here, our next stop was Luna's."

River wasted no time in dialing Sienna's number, "It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could she be?"

A grimace appeared on Damon's handsome visage, "You're not going to like what I'm thinking. Come on, get your things, Goldilocks, we're going."

"Woah!" Stone gripped River tightly to his side, "River isn't going anywhere with you, _vampire_ ," he snarled. Logan's eyes widened, before he slumped in defeat and sighed forlornly, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to find out, Stone."

"Yeah, well, this little showdown helped fit in the final piece of the puzzle," Stone scoffed, "Obviously Dad doesn't know what you are… Who else knows about the little gang of vampires playing house?"

River yanked herself from Stone's grip, surprising him when she stood protectively by Logan's side, "Other than us here. Sienna, Luna and Caroline. I'm not going to let you hurt them, Stone. They're family!"

"Are you fucking with me, Riv! They're vampires! Heartless, soulless, cold-blooded murderers! Logan may be our uncle, but it doesn't change a thing, and the Salvatore brothers aren't your family either!" Stone yelled, extending a wooden stake out in front of him for protection.

"That's where you're wrong, Stone," though River's eyes pleaded with him to understand, her voice was aggressive when she spoke to him, "Uncle Logan _died_ , he didn't ask for this life, but he's been doing the best he can! He's been protecting me and the girls this whole time! Stefan and Damon, they're Sienna's uncles and no matter what happens, she loves them and they're her family! Since Sienna is _my_ family that makes them mine too! So if you're going to kill them, then you're going to have to go through me first!"

Stone's navy blue orbs widened in shock, and he lowered the hand with the wooden stake, "You would go against your own brother, for the likes of them?"

"The stories the Founding Family spread out is all wrong, Stone! They're biased! I won't deny that most vampires are brutal monsters, but not all of them are. I've met compassionate vampires that make humans look like monsters. So either you're with us, or against us!"

Stone was rendered speechless, staring gobsmacked at the two vampires, his sister and the Gilbert girl in front of him; Damon suddenly snarled, "Look, you can argue it out later, right now, my brother and my pregnant niece are missing, probably by Frederick and the rest of them! Let's go!"

River couldn't stop the tears from flowing rapidly down her face as her brother slammed the door in their faces in response to her previous question. Defending the vampires resulted in her losing her brother.

As Damon and Logan went to confront Frederick, River was stuck in the car with a hysterical Elena Gilbert, much to her annoyance. Five minutes later, they returned into the car with identical despondent looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Elena shot off immediately. Damon grimaced, and for the first time since meeting the volatile Salvatore, River witnessed the protective brother and uncle emerge on his mien, "They have him. Stefan managed to let me know that Sienna's there too. But I _can't get in_."

"What? Why not?!" River demanded, sharing Elena's hysterical disposition now that she had proof of Sienna and Stefan's exact whereabouts. Logan answered this time, for the first time looking like the predator that he is, "Because the damned woman who owns the house is compelled to not let both of us in."

" _We_ can get in!" Elena argued, and for once, River didn't mind teaming up with the whiny girl she despised with a passion.

"You're not going in there!" Damon growled protectively. Logan's mahogany orbs burnt into his niece's, "I'm not going to allow you to place yourself in harm's way. You're choosing to enter a house full of vampires, vampires older than both of us. You'll only succeed in killing yourselves, the both of you."

"Then what do we do?" River asked desperately.

Damon and Logan initiated eye-contact with each other, and nodded grimly. Damon started the car without another word, while Logan addressed River, "Riv, tell Luna to meet us in Mystic High. I don't want her alone now that the tomb vampires are able to come out in this weather."

 **.*.**

"Sienna … Sienna … _Sienna_ , Sienna come on, wake up … _Sienna_ …"

Feeling slightly dazed and out of touch with reality, the recess of Sienna's mind began replaying the previous events that landed her in this odd floating sensation. But when the familiar yet pained voice of Stefan permeated the air, she finally managed to snap open her eyelids, and with all her strength, managed to flicker her olive green orbs and scrutinize her surroundings. She looked to be in some dingy dungeon, or basement, all she knew, was that she was definitely underground somewhere. A sigh of relief reverberated from her left, and she slowly whipped her head and came face-to-face with Stefan, who looked worse for wear. Horror-struck, she studied her Uncle's condition in silence; he was tied up in ropes that looked to be soaked in vervain due to the blistering skin, he was topless and blood smeared his entire chest, and lastly, a wooden stake was embedded in his torso, but thankfully, nowhere near his heart.

"St-Stefan," she croaked her voice hoarse; her eyes widened in cognizance, and her hands immediately covered her womb, breathing a sigh of relief that her babies seemed fine and, to her confusion, she wasn't tied up like Stefan.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened," a dark voice spoke up from the doorway. Sienna glared at the vampire who broke into her house last night and attacked them continuously.

"Leave her alone! Your problem is with m-"Stefan was unable to continue his sentence as another male vampire stabbed him on the thigh, eliciting a pained shout and causing her to flinch, "Leave him alone!"

Frederick whipped around to face her and there was palpable confusion written on his face, "You'd defend him? A soulless vampire?!"

Sienna spat at his face, "You know nothing about him or his soul. He's my family and the only monster around here is you and your cronies." Before Frederick could punish her, a dark-skinned male yanked him away from her, and spoke in a soft voice, "This isn't right! The girl is pregnant leave her be."

"You're gonna want to let go of me!" Frederick sneered, a warning in his voice.

"Miss Pearl will be home soon!" the vampire continued, flashing a contrite look toward Sienna. Frederick gave a wordless order to two of the vampires in the room, "Miss Pearl is no longer in charge. Tie him up! And then stake him down!" Sienna watched in horror as the soft-spoken vampire who defended her was dragged over to Stefan's other side and they began tying him up in rope soaked in vervain. Frederick on the other hand, never detached his cruel black orbs from Sienna's mien, and he grinned darkly, "I think Rob over here would like to have a simple taste of your delectable blood before we kill you. Rob."

"No!" Stefan managed to groan out, his forest green orbs staring with immense malice at Frederick. But to every vampire in the dingy room's shock, just as Rob's canine's elongated and went to bite Sienna's neck, his head fell backward and an excruciating scream escaped his lips. Rob collapsed onto the ground, both his hands cradling his head as he continued to scream in agony until finally, his neck snapped by itself and he fell motionless to the ground.

Silence permeated the room for an entire minute, and even the two vampires who had been tasked with tying up the vampire who spoke on her behalf, froze halfway through their ministrations, all pairs of orbs staring gobsmacked at Sienna's shocked form.

"She didn't tell me you're a witch!" Frederick snarled, backing up in a mixture of horror and rage; but as he scrutinized the two Salvatore's stunned expressions, he realized that they too, never knew, and finally, the enigma of why the mysterious witch wanted Sienna Salvatore dead was known, and Frederick cursed himself for agreeing to aid that witch, for Sienna seemed to be too powerful if she was able to snap a three-hundred year old vampire's neck using her mind, without her permission or knowledge, and without training or experience.

Sienna sneered at him, "I'm not a fucking witch." But they all ignored her, for it was obvious that the pregnant girl was oblivious of her heritage.

One of the vampires who stood behind Frederick gulped, "Fred, what do we do now?"

"This changes things," Frederick announced, "Sorry boys, but we won't be able to get a taste on her." He took out a sharp knife from his pocket, and before Sienna could blink, he hurled it toward her forehead with accurate aim. If only it were that easy; the second the knife was a hairsbreadth away from impacting Sienna's skin, a blinding violet shield encompassed her whole form, and upon making contact with it, the knife bounced right off and onto the ground with a loud clunk.

" _What the fuck_!" Frederick suddenly lost all arrogance; the main emotion playing on his visage was palpable fear. Finally, after a long moment of silence, Frederick turned around and signaled the vampires to follow him, but before he shut the door behind him, he glared at Sienna with a forced cruel smirk, "I guess I'm going to have to kill you the arduous way. Starvation."

"St-Stefan, what the hell just happened? What is, am I a witch?" Sienna stammered in fear.

Stefan grimaced in pain, and hoarsely said, "We'll figure it out, Sienna. Don't worry, Damon will get us out of here."

 **.*.**

On the other side of Mystic Falls, Damon and Logan were having a hard time in convincing Alaric to help them out, even Elena's pathetic blubbering of, ' _it's Stefan_ ,' didn't succeed in changing his mind, an enraged and worried Luna finally had enough.

"Look, Mr. Saltzman, I understand your hatred toward vampires, really, I do. But Stefan isn't the only one trapped in there, Sienna is! A scared and defenseless pregnant teenage girl who is carrying twins!" Luna shouted, her fists clenching and unclenching due to the apoplectic rage that was consuming her, "Unlike Stefan, Sienna doesn't have the advantage of quick healing or a high tolerance of pain. Are you really going to be able to sleep at night, knowing that a young girl and two unborn babies died because of your stubbornness?"

After Luna's verbal onslaught, there was no question of whether or not Alaric Saltzman would come to their aid, and he immediately retrieved his plethora of weapons and began handing them out.

An impressed Damon, whistled, "Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night."

"I've you to thank for that," Alaric snapped.

The six of them separated themselves into two cars and sped over to the house contaminated with tomb vampires, but the surprises of the day weren't over, for just as they clambered out of the car, they were met with the grim and apologetic face of Stone Fell who stood leaning against his car, obviously having been waiting for them for quite a while.

"You here to kill us, Stone?" Logan sighed, staring at his nephew warily.

Shaking his head in rebuttal, Stone dragged a hand down his face, his navy blue orbs flashing at a terrified River in remorse, "No. Not today, not ever. The second I slammed the door on your face, I regretted my actions, grabbed my weapons and followed you. I've been waiting ever since you decided to stop off at Mystic High."

Damon smirked, "I knew it was you tailgating us."

Stone glared at the volatile vampire in response, "Do I need to worry about you? From what I have been able to decipher, _you've_ been the vampire on a killing spree all this time." Huffing in annoyance, Damon grabbed the offered weapon from Alaric, "No, Sienna managed to tame me for now. And killing you wouldn't win me any favors, even though I really want to since you abandoned my niece after knocking her up. Let's go!"

"I'm coming with you," Elena whined, grabbing a vervain dart.

"No you're not, Elena. Wait in the car with Luna and River," Damon retorted offhandedly.

" _It's_ _Stefan_!" Elena whined yet again; Luna growled and grabbed the brunette by the arm and slammed her onto her car, "Listen up you whiny little bitch. That house is infested with vampires, you tagging alongside them like a pestilence will only get them, Stefan _and_ Sienna killed because they'll be putting their effort in trying to save your unworthy ass! You are not a vampire, and unlike Stone, you are not trained to be a hunter, that means you are completely useless against them. So shut up, and sit the fuck down, and I swear to god, Gilbert, if you continue to grate on my nerves with your incessant whining, I'll bash your skull against the car, rendering you unconscious for the rest of the night. Got it?!"

Suffice to say, Elena huddled at the end of the car, far away from the abrasive Lockwood. River embraced Logan and Stone, "You guys come back to me, okay! Damon! Make sure they come out in one piece, please."

Damon winked at the blonde, "You got it, Goldilocks."

Everything was going as they planned; Alaric and Stone managed to get leeway into the house, Damon snapped Mrs. Gibbons neck, allowing him and Logan the ability to enter, and for the past ten minutes, every vampire that stood in their way, ended up with a vervain dart attached to their body, a snapped neck, or a stake to the heart. The two vampire hunters collided with the two vampires near the cellar, and they made a beeline toward the wounded Stefan and terrified Sienna.

"Damon, Uncle Logan, thank go-, _Stone_? What is he doing here?" Sienna gasped; Alaric she understood, he had a magic ring that would render him unbeatable, but the father of her unborn children, and ex-boyfriend who dumped her … she couldn't comprehend.

Stone's handsome face morphed into palpable relief and he immediately ran to her side, "If you think I was about to let you suffer here under these vampires hands, then you're crazy."

Before Sienna could answer, she yelled out, "No! Not him!" prompting Damon to stare at her in confusion as he was about to kill Harper, "They tied him up for trying to defend me. Harper isn't a threat."

"Alright, alright," Damon acquiesced. Once Alaric released Stefan from his binds, he stumbled over to Sienna's side, "I got this. Go get Frederick. He's been working with someone to kill Sienna."

Damon's mood turned incensed at that discovery, and he let out a terrifying growl, "Got it. Kill Frederick. Son of a bitch!" flashing his brother and niece a worried look, he said, "Can you two make it to the car? Elena, River and Luna are waiting for you."

"Like hell am I going to leave Sienna alone," Stone snapped.

"Stone," Sienna croaked, "If we allow these tomb vamps to live, they'll keep on coming. Their goal is revenge against all the Founders Families for trapping them in the tomb in 1864. None of us are safe as long as they are alive. Just-, you four work together and try not to kill each other. Stefan and I will be fine."

Surprisingly, the two vampire hunters worked decently with the two vampires, but unfortunately, Fredrick managed to escape and if it weren't for Pearl and Anna's timely arrival, the four of them would have been in deep shit since they ran out of weapons and were surrounded.

" _What did you do_?" Pearl snarled, glaring at Damon with outrage.

"Me?" Damon snapped, "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother, and my _pregnant_ niece!"

Pearl blanched, her eyes widening in shock, "Trust me. The parties responsible will be dealt with."

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them," Damon growled. Logan pulled him back, "Enough, let's leave, Damon," he nudged Alaric and Stone out the door, but Damon had one last parting word for a dumbfounded Pearl, "If I had a good side… Not a way to get on it."

While the four of them were making their way out of the house, Sienna and Stefan managed to join River, Luna and Elena in one piece. Frederick however, managed to catch up with them and continued to stab Stefan.

"NO! You leave him alone you bastard!" Sienna screamed from between Luna and River's protective hold. Suddenly, Frederick began screaming in agony, much like Rob did in the cellar, but before he could pass out from the excruciating pain, Elena stabbed him with the vervain dart she had been holding hostage.

"Stefan, come on, Stefan wake up," Elena cried as she cradled Stefan in her arms. In a quick motion, she grabbed a nearby rock and sliced her hand and before the three girls could stop her, held it over Stefan's mouth.

"You idiot! _What did you do_?" Luna growled, pulling Elena away from Stefan's unconscious form; but it was too late, for Stefan already had his fill of human blood and before Frederick could regain consciousness, he viciously stabbed him repeatedly in the heart with a branch.

Sienna slapped a distressed Elena in the face, "He has a problem with consuming human blood!" Elena stammered and floundered, unable to speak up for herself, but Sienna didn't care, and she sneered in her face, "Whatever happens next you bitch, is on you!"

 **.*.**

In a darkened room, a hooded figure was trashing the place in a fit of uncontrollable rage, "You idiot! You failed me, Frederick! You _failed!_ "

Once the witch released all her anger, she cackled evilly while staring at her reflection in the mirror, "I should have never tasked a vampire with a witch's job. Your life shall soon meet its demise from my hands, Sienna Salvatore, too long has your existence irked me!"

 **A/N:** **Whew! This was a long chapter since I fit in two episodes together.**

 **So, Stone found out; like Logan said, he's being trained as a vampire hunter, so it wouldn't have taken him too long to figure it out. And finally, I was able to reveal Sienna being a witch… An extremely powerful witch! Finally things will be moving along, and more action is next!**

 **I enjoyed writing Luna's tongue-lashing toward Elena, I mean it honestly pissed me off in canon how stubborn Elena kept on saying, "I'm coming," & "It's Stefan!" I mean, how dumb is she to realize that in a house full of vampires, and her being a damsel in distress, would only hold them back and end in all of their deaths. I honestly think Anna had a point when she told Elena that she has a thirst for danger.**

 **Did you like this chapter? More surprising plot twists to come! XD**

 **R &R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sienna Salvatore – Danielle Campbell.**

 **River Fell – Meaghan Martin.**

 **Luna Lockwood – Isabeli Fontana.**

 **Stone Fell – Alexander Ludwig.**

 **Chapter 15:**

Guilt. The crippling emotion consuming Sienna, Luna, River and Caroline was unconditionally _guilt_ as they clambered out of Stone's car and darted into the Donovan's abode where a desolate Sheriff Forbes sat with Kelly who looked to be a blubbering mess, her beautiful jade orbs red-rimmed and her golden complexion tear-strained.

After giving Elena an incensed tongue-lashing regarding her complete and utter moronic move of feeding a lethargic Stefan her blood that would no doubt trigger his uncontrollable Ripper phase she heard so much about in painstaking details from an amused Damon and a compassionate Lexi not long ago, they received a call from a frantic Caroline who literally ran smack-dab into Vicki Donovan's mummified corpse that became unearthed with the brutal, raging storm. Despite the fact Caroline knew of her cause of death, she had no choice but to report it in to her mother since she was stranded in the middle of nowhere and it would look suspicious if the body was located where she stood and was never reported in by her.

Sienna disregarded the collective background noise insisting they make a detour to the Hospital first and check on her condition after being held captive by the tomb vampires, stubbornly refusing and adamant in visiting Kelly and Matt. Left with no choice, Stone grudgingly drove the four sisters to the Donovans where they were now offering a shoulder to cry on along with their many condolences, each sister burying the guilt that threatened to cripple them since Damon murdered her first with the intention of activating her transition into a vampire because ' _he was bored'_ , and shortly afterwards Stefan was left with no choice but to kill her a second time in perpetuity since she posed a colossal threat to the denizens of Mystic Falls.

Matt remained sequestered in Vicki's room, ignoring Caroline's presence and only showed flickers of life when a woebegone Elena barged inside and throttled him with a crushing embrace, much to the quartet's utter disdain. Kelly on the other hand, proved more responsive and tightly clutched the four sisters as though they were a lifeline, crying into their arms and muttering a plethora of statements in regards to her being a bad mother.

The days meshed together following Stefan and Sienna's abduction and torture, and Vicki's death – which was officially ruled by the coroner's office as a drug overdose – and funeral; Sienna was forcibly dragged to the Hospital by Logan and Stone and after leaving with good news and the regular, tedious warning of keeping her blood pressure down, Sienna immersed herself in schoolwork and cheering up Kelly to keep her mind busy from the recent discovery of her awakened witch status. Unfortunately, Sienna didn't know why she thought, just for a minute, that she could ever fool Luna, River and Caroline; after a week of evading, she walked into the Boarding House, returning from yet another trip to the Donovans to see the living room packed.

Raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow, Sienna's almond-shaped olive green orbs scrutinized the room; Luna, River, Caroline, Logan, Damon, Stefan and Stone were congregated together, all seven of them staring back at her with stern expressions. Dumping her purse on the table, Sienna slowly ambled toward them and crossed her hands against her chest, "What's with the long faces?"

"Don't be smart with us, Sienna Aurelia Salvatore!" Luna snapped – ooh, Sienna couldn't help but grimace, knowing that her full name coupled with Luna's anger-filled tones meant nothing good for her. "We have staged an intervention. You've been dodging us long enough!" the incensed Lockwood ploughed on.

Luna definitely needed to cut back on her addiction to _How I Met Your Mother_. Sienna noticed that they even took the time to paint out a banner hung overhead in the exact replica of the show.

Scoffing loudly in retort, Sienna put her evasion tactics into good use, "Pfft. You've all wasted your day for nothing then. I haven't been dodging anything. Don't know what y'all are talking about. I'm already behind on my schoolwork since I've been skipping school like _ca-razy_ due to this damn pregnancy, not to mention I've been visiting Kiki since ya know, Vicki died and all, and we're _covering up the truth_!"

"Wow. A+ in dodging 101, Sienna. There you go changing the subject again," Damon snarkily remarked, clapping his hands sarcastically in applause.

"I have no idea what you're talk-"

"S," and there River goes with her soft approach, "We know about what happened last week. Stefan told us."

Caroline nodded in agreement, "We've been giving you time to process it on your own without us badgering you."

"But enough is enough," Luna snapped, turning the tides from good cop into bad cop as though it were rehearsed, "It's obvious you've been avoiding your own thoughts. So you're a witch, whatever, learn how to wield your gift and move on!"

"I'M NOT A WITCH!" Sienna yelled, engulfing the room in complete silence, seven eyes solely fixated on her form in slight trepidation – not that she could blame them. Sienna was nearing her seventh month of pregnancy, and that coupled with her random hormones and her famous volatile temper, Sienna resembled a virago who could swoop down on them and breathe fire at any minute. "Don't you understand?! There is no lineage of witches in the Salvatore line! That means I inherited it from my mother who was never a mother to begin with! She and my dad dumped me with Uncle Zach when I was barely four years old." Covering up her despondence in a sarcastic mask, Sienna scathingly spat out, "1+1=2; therefore, for all you idiots who cannot add it up… I was abandoned by my own parents because of these fucking powers I have! I don't _want_ to be a … _Witch!_ " she hissed with a boatload of contempt, and not even giving them time to process the information she shared, Sienna shoved past them and ensconced herself into the safety of her room, slamming her door with an audible and resounding slam.

"Well," Damon eloquently spoke up after a minute of stupefied silence, "That went well. Great idea, Feisty. ' _Let's stage an intervention; Sienna cannot go on like this forever!_ '" Damon spoke in a perfect imitation of Luna. The aforementioned girl did not appreciate the volatile vampire's sarcasm and glared at him with stormy gray eyes that were blazing with fury, "At least _I_ came up with an idea. You were perfectly fine leaving her be to stress herself over what happened and avoid the truth!"

With a broody expression on his mien, Stefan sighed and returned to his room; he had to exercise – the mouthwatering aroma of Sienna, Luna, River, Caroline and Stone's blood permeated the air, taunting and tormenting him, and he needed a distraction. Thankful he may be to Elena for saving him and giving him the strength to finish off Frederick, Stefan couldn't help but bitterly curse his gorgeous girlfriend for opening up the maelstrom of his feeding frenzy; he had a blood addiction, and he didn't want to become a Ripper again, especially when he had a pregnant niece around. One Salvatore murdering a pregnant woman in this household was more than enough, thank you very much, and unlike Damon, Stefan wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. Of course, while Sienna avoided the Boarding House for the past week, Damon took it in his stride to taunt him and leave behind human blood to cajole him and redeem him to a liberal vampire – something he cannot have happen!

The next day, Sienna woke up with a rumbling tummy and she groaned loudly for her 'ingenious' idea in barricading herself in her bedroom the entire day without any meals. Concluding her daily routine in the bathroom, the pregnant teenager sluggishly donned on her robe and descended the staircase with heavy steps, pausing by the kitchen with wide-eyes at seeing Luna, River, Caroline and Logan waiting for her with an appetizing spread laid-out on the table.

"Eat up, Sienna," Logan strictly informed her after placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Don't think we were oblivious to the fact that you haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday."

Silently forking the scrumptious food into her mouth, Sienna continued with her silent scrutiny of the other four with suspicious gazes and only once the food vanished into their systems did she drop her utensils onto the plate with a resounding _clang_ , "Okay. Spit it out already. Don't leave me in suspense."

"There's nothing to spit out," River shrugged as she helped her uncle load the cutleries into the dishwasher, "You made a valid point last night, and your reaction was profound. We understand where you're coming from, and just know that whenever you're ready to talk about it, we'll be here for moral support, just like we always were since nursery."

 _Damn hormones_! The waterworks wouldn't stop and the next thing Sienna knew, she was trapped in a hug by her three sisters, Logan smiling fondly from afar; clapping his hands together once for attention, Logan made an announcement, "Right. Now that everything is straightened out. The Founders' Day 150 Year Anniversary Kick-off Party is tonight. You four should get ready."

Sienna whined and flashed Logan her best puppy-dog face, "Do I have tooooo?"

"Well, seeing as we're all part of the founding families. Yes. Now go on, scoot!" Logan chuckled, leaving the room. Sienna turned her puppy-dog expression to three girls, all of whom were adamantly returning it with a stern façade. Luna, being the elected spokesperson since she had the tough act out of them all and wasn't one to waver under peer pressure, resolutely shook her head, "Na-uh, we're immune to that look by now, S. There's no escaping the party which is being held at my house. My mom's forcing me to go, meaning you three will be dragged alongside me. It'll be …fun, c'mon."

After many tantrums that shook the foundation, and a lot of hormonal crying and screaming, a heavily pregnant Salvatore found herself forcibly escorted into the Lockwood's Manor by her three exhausted sisters and an amused Logan. "I cannot believe you practically dragged a pregnant girl to a night of torture. Oh thee have sinned," Sienna groused out with a pout after allowing Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood to endearingly embrace her.

"Oh quit being dramatic, S," Caroline giggled, rolling her eyes in amusement before they widened excitedly at the sight of Matt, "I'm going to check up on Matt and Kelly, I'll be back. You three keep her out of trouble."

"Hey! I resent that!" Sienna yelled after the bubbly blonde's retreating back before turning her pout to an amused Luna and River, grumbling under her breath, "It's not like I asked to have supernatural beings conspire against me for reasons I cannot comprehend!"

And just like that, the mood dropped significantly, bringing about identical grimaces on the brunette and the blonde's face at the startling reminder. Looping arms with the sullen Salvatore, River inflected chirpiness into her voice, "Don't be so morbid, S. Tonight is a night for celebration."

"Yeah, ixnay on the death speak," Luna added, looping her arm with Sienna's free one.

"Hey! Great party right? I can _not_ _believe_ I got an invite to this shindig!" the three girls turned around, coming face –to-face with a flushed Avery Riggs – the new girl. With the ability to see a snarky remark a mile away when it came to Luna, Sienna quickly intervened with a kind smile, "Yeah. But spend more than a decade being coerced into attending founders' events, it gets boring real quick."

Avery gasped in sycophantic awe, creeping Luna out, "Right, I forgot. The Lockwoods, Fells, Salvatores and Forbes are part of the Founding Families. It must be so cool, huh? You four being best friends and part of the Founding Families as well. Wow!"

"Yeah. Shocker. Kind of blows our mind away," Luna drawled in a deadpanned voice, effectively scaring the new girl away as she stuttered out a meek farewell. Whipping around to face the intimidating brunette, River gave her a scolding look, "Lu! That was uncalled for. She's new in town and has no friends. You could have been nicer to her."

Scoffing, Luna waved a hand in the air as though she were batting away an irksome fly, "Nicer, shmicer, that girl gives me the creep and is _sooo_ Ann-O-ying!"

"Hey you guys. Stefan's acting a bit odd," was Caroline's hello after returning from Matt halfway into the party. Immensely worried, Sienna whipped around to face the hyperactive blonde, "I'm sure it's nothing. Probably withdrawal from his moronic girlfriend feeding him her blood. He'll be back to his perpetual broody self in no time."

"Making him right as rain," Luna jibed, bringing about collective laugher from the other three. However, at that precise moment, their eyes narrowed in on Elena and Matt, both of whom looked increasingly comfortable side-by-side, ambling toward the garden. Hissing in contempt, Luna grabbed Caroline's wrist, and the four sisters followed them at a distance. It was obvious that Caroline was trying to keep a strong, nonchalant front, but no matter how good of an actress she is, she could never fool her sisters.

Jaw agape, Sienna's eyes widened comically and her face turned green, "I think I'm going to hurl!" Simultaneously, River moaned out, "I _so_ did _not_ want to see that!" and Caroline agreed, "I could have survived my whole life and died happy without that image seared in my head." But the three grossed out statements were drowned out and went completely unheard as Luna shrieked at the top of her lungs, "TYLER! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

In the Lockwood's garden, under a gazebo, sat Tyler and Kelly, their lips locked together in a fiery passionate kiss, hands roaming and groping fervently around every curve and private genitalia. At the sound of Luna's thunderstruck scream, their faces parted immediately, but before any words of defense could escape them, Matt charged with a loud, guttural bellow and he struck Tyler in the face, prompting Tyler to zealously strike back, both boys ignoring Sienna, Luna, River, Caroline, Kelly and Elena's pleading yells to halt, both absorbed in their anger and high levels of testosterone.

"Matt! Stop it!" Caroline and Elena screamed in unison, over Luna shouting at Tyler to back off seeing as he had the upper hand and was punching Matt into a pulp with his inherent strength. Alaric Saltzman and Logan Fell, who so happened to be nearby, heard the frantic commotion and just as they were about to intervene, Luna got in first. It was no secret that Tyler Lockwood had a temper, but a huge skeptic factor was that Luna Lockwood had a temper that rivaled Tyler's infamous one, and despite the fact that she was a skinny, curvaceous female with toned, yet twig-like hands, Luna packed a mean punch. Just as Alaric and Logan separated Matt from Tyler's incessant punches, Luna fisted her hand and it impacted with Tyler's face in a resounded _SMACK_ , a crunch reverberating in the air before his face met the lawn.

"Ouch! Luna, _what the hell_?" Tyler heatedly groused out, spitting out a mouthful of blood. With an impressive sneer, Luna's face twisted in apoplectic fury as she looked down at her fallen twin, "Funny. I could say the same to you. You're making out with your best friend's _mother_ and you beat _him_ to a pulp! The fuck is wrong with you!?"

"I'll take it from here; I'll take it from here," the familiar smooth baritone of Mayor Lockwood pervaded the air, furious stormy grey eyes that Luna inherited glaring stonily at the scene. Standing over a subtly cowering Tyler who looked perceptibly shaken with the arrival of his father, Richard's eyes remained stony, controverting with the tender smile curved on his lips, "Are you hurt? No. Okay. Go get cleaned up. It's okay. Go get cleaned up."

Thanking Alaric and Logan for their aid, Richard turned around to face his daughter and her best friends who remained behind as everyone returned to the party indoors. He tenderly clutched Luna's right hand, a proud smirk blossoming on his refined, aristocratically handsome features, "You need to put that hand in ice?"

"Nah. Barely feel a twinge," Luna replied with a smile; unlike Tyler, Luna had a great relationship with her dad. Despite his tendency to be a major dick with anger management – a trait the Lockwood twins inherited – Luna adored her father, and they never once partook in a conflict, a complete controversy when it came to her mother. Richard nodded once, "Good. Great punch, by the way. If only your brother could behave like you in public," with a wistful sigh, he beamed at River and Caroline before frowning in concern at an ashen Sienna, his now clear grey eyes flickering to her womb in worry, "Sienna, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just-, kinda sickened by the unholy twosome's show of PDA. Too much to stomach," Sienna joked with a weak smile. Chuckling softly, Richard waved the girls inside, holding on to Sienna as he escorted her to the bar and ordered a glass of chilled water, "Take care to yourself, sweetheart. I have to make an announcement for John's speech, but if there's anything wrong, anything at all, you call me. Got it?"

Receiving four obedient nods, the Mayor parted them with a fond, paternal smile and walked away toward the front of the hall. Smiling sadly, Sienna commented with a wistful note in her voice, "Your dad may be a somewhat douche to Tyler, but I wish he was my father."

Elbowing her softly, Luna grinned, "Oh, come on. You know that my parents already regard you as a second daughter. Last name or not."

"Going somewhere, hm?" Damon cockily strode towards John Gilbert who was approaching his car. Groaning loudly, Sienna trudged behind and hissed, "Damon! Stop it!"

Sapphire eyes flickered onto Sienna's features and dropped down onto her heavily pregnant stomach before confronting Damon, "I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate," he grinned, both eyebrows arching and his face slackening momentarily in surprise at the congregated group ambling toward them. River, Luna and Caroline stood protectively next to a facepalming Sienna, a curious expression on their miens, followed by Logan and Alaric who were hoping to salvage the situation. "You're going to kill me again, or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work? Logan, I was so sad to hear about your current affliction. Such a _pity_."

"Wait, what? Damon?!" Sienna glared at the unrepentant vampire with blazing eyes, "You promised no more killing!"

"Ms. Salvatore. As honorable as your intentions may be, you cannot tame a vampire," John commented, eyes piercing the pregnant teen as though he were looking right into her soul, "But I must say, I am shocked to see that the children of nearly every member in the council seem to be aware of the happenings and are deftly covering it up. Surprised _and_ disappointed."

Returning to the situation in hand, Alaric frowned in confusion, "How do you know who I am?"

"Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret," John grinned in smug satisfaction. Raising both eyebrows, Luna sneered, "Huh, you know a lot for someone who just pranced into town."

Staring in amusement at the fiery daughter of the Mayor's, John nodded, "More than you all can imagine. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that any of you, or the council knows. So, if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the original Salvatore brothers and their present return to Mystic Falls."

"Hold up. There won't be any killing around here. We can all solve this easily, we're all on the same side- I mean, the tomb vampires are the bad guys here," River pleaded softly, her navy blue orbs beseeching unmerciful sapphires. John scoffed, "You know, your parents are going to be severely disappointed when they find out that their precious children are siding with and playing house with a couple of vampires."

"You act all high and mighty, claiming the council protects the town, but when I was kidnapped and tortured by the tomb vampires, where were you, huh?" Sienna spat out, forgoing all decency and aiming for the kill, reveling in the brief surprise that flickered on John's previously smug visage, "Because if my memory serves correctly, it was Damon, Uncle Logan, Stone and Alaric that saved me and my unborn twins, not the council who swore to protect the townspeople from vampires!"

"How did you get that ring?" Alaric's voice cut in the tension, diverting a formerly stupefied John's attention onto him, "I had inherited one, my brother Gray had the other," he displayed a ring identical to Alaric's to them, "This was his, and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy."

"So you did know her?" Damon inquired.

John smirked, "Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire? Why, did you think someone else sent her? ... Maybe Katherine Pierce?"

"This is like some Grecian cluster fuck," Luna murmured, leaning into a flabbergasted Caroline and eliciting an amused smile out of John.

"Riv!" Stone's voice broke into the confrontation, confused navy blues scrutinizing the scene, "Mom and Dad are staying behind for a while. Let's go."

Staggering backward in shock, John stared, tongue-tied at the vampire hunter in training who looked to be aware of the vampires in town, "So, I presume everyone knows of the three vampires this town is housing. Fantastic."

River embraced her friends farewell and after shooting a scathing look at John, she ran toward her elder brother and began hissing quietly, obviously informing him of recent events as they clambered into the car. Luna's hands settled onto her hips as she glared at John, "Look Mr. Gilbert, just like you, we know that Damon, Stefan and Uncle Logan are vampires. We won't let you kill them, and if you even think about narking to our parents, I'll find a way to destroy you, I mean, you already admitted that you're in touch with Isobel – a vampire."

John wasn't insulted in the least bit, in fact, he smiled at them, his eyes focusing for a moment on Sienna's womb, "It was a pleasure meeting all of you." and he left, leaving behind six confused individuals in his wake.

Waking up, Sienna was hit with a bout of nausea and spent an hour throwing up her insides in her adjoined bathroom. Tears clouded her vision and cascaded down her olive complexion in rivulets and after a quick shower, she weepily muttered, "I hate being pregnant! Stupid effing hormones!" Of course, her symptoms were astronomically worse since she was pregnant with freaking twins and would therefore feel double the pain and double the nausea.

Sienna knew that attending school wasn't a possibility for her today; her breasts were extremely tender that she yelped when she went to don on a bra, forgoing it completely; she was utterly exhausted and could barely achieve two steps forward without feeling lethargic and the need to lean against a solid surface; another wonderful symptom – note the sarcasm – Sienna had been awake for two hours and her mood was already labile.

A whiny noise of triumph escaped her lips when she finally descended the last step and she perceptibly froze in her tracks, resembling a deer caught in the headlight upon perceiving John Gilbert in the living room, focusing intently on her and ignoring Damon and Logan who both looked to be extremely pissed off.

"What's going on?" Sienna muttered, sending Logan a grateful look when he returned with vampire speed, a breakfast tray in his hands, "Thanks, Uncle Logan."

"Well, your two _uncles_ here weren't returning my calls, so I thought a house call was in order. You don't look so good," John remarked, prompting visible winces from the two vampires. Glaring heatedly at the attractive yet douchbag blonde, Sienna snapped, "Let's see how well you'd be doing if you had two babies growing in your effing womb! Oh no, no, no, no. Stupid hormones! Uncle Logan, Damon, make them stop!" Sienna bawled loudly, tears falling down her face without pause. If the situation where any different, she would have burst out into uproarious laughter at the comical sight of the three men cringing in the vicinity of a hormonal and weeping pregnant girl.

"Sienna, sweetie-"Logan slowly approached her weeping form as though she were a lion ready to pounce; Damon swiftly interjected, "Uh, Logan, I think it's best if we back off-"

"SHUTUP DAMON!" and just like that, in a blink of an eye, Sienna's mood swiftly morphed from hysterical melancholy into apoplectic fury and she grabbed her tray and waddled to the kitchen. Gaping at her retreating back, Damon mumbled, "What did I say?"

Regaining his bearings, John blinked and cleared his throat, "Uh, as I was saying before… Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampire's weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to Damon here, which means, the invention is retrievable."

"What is it?" Suspicion and curiosity colored Damon's tone.

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe," John smirked, daring the two vampires for a rebuttal. Before Damon could put his foot in his mouth, Logan intervened, "Look John, let's cut the crap here and get straight to the point. I know what that device is, being that we were best friends for years and I heard the many epic ramblings of your ancestor. You want the device that incapacitates vampires, a device that was stolen by Pearl who was enamored with said ancestor of yours," Damon smirked smugly at the fuming expression that took over John's face at having his plan ratted out in the open. Logan held up a placating hand, "I think we can all work together and help each other out."

"Are you _insane_?" Damon snarled, not finding the situation amusing anymore. John on the other hand, scrutinized Logan with interest, a calculating expression vivid on his handsome mien; Logan and John were close friends during high school, bordering on best friends. Although John used to date Jenna for a while, he never had any hard feelings when she fell in love with Logan, and just like he and Isobel were high school sweethearts, the same could be said about Logan and Jenna. When John discovered his oldest friend had died and was turned into a vampire, he mourned and grieved in solitude but when facing the aforementioned vampire, he donned on an uncaring, nonchalant façade, and he admitted to himself, he didn't want to kill Logan, who he was pleased to find out, never once killed a human since his transformation and spent the entire time protecting his family and the three other girls his niece befriended since childhood. "What do you have in mind?" John shrewdly inquired, willing to hear his old friend out.

Sending Damon a warning not to interrupt, Logan focused on John, "According to Stefan, there is a price on Sienna's head by some unknown factor making a deal with the willing and vindictive tomb vampires. You said that you and Isobel share a mutual interest, well… we all have a common goal, and that is eradicating the tomb vampires from Mystic Falls. We can all help each other out. We preserve the invention until you need it, and in return, you protect the Salvatore brothers and me from its effect and rid yourself of the ridiculous notion of killing us. What do you say, Johnny boy?" Logan smirked, falling back to his the old nickname in jest and for the sake of familiarity.

"Why are you so adamant in keeping Damon and Stefan alive?" John sneered, not liking that part of the agreement. Clearing his throat obnoxiously, Damon snapped, "Uh, hello. I'm in the room, people!"

Ignoring the annoying Salvatore brother, Logan's face morphed into a solemn expression, "Irregardless of them being vampires, they're Sienna's family by blood. We both know that Giuseppe and Aurelia don't give two shits about her safety. Sienna's a seventeen year old girl, pregnant with twins and living in a town that despite the picturesque image it makes it reeks of danger and houses supernatural beings. I mean, come on, John, we both know that whether the Salvatore brothers returned to Mystic Falls, this town is a harbinger of supernatural creatures. It's the focal point of peril. Alone, I cannot keep Sienna, her twins, Stone, River, Luna and Caroline safe. And Sienna needs those two idiots in her life."

Mulling Logan's diatribe in his head, he grudgingly nodded with a loud exhale of irritation, "Fine. You three remain safe from the invention. You have a deal." He may be an ass, but even John wasn't cold and heartless toward a pregnant teenager who had deadbeat parents.

"Damon?" Logan confronted the gaping vampire, "Think of Sienna."

" _Fine_! Just- ugh, fine! You have yourself a deal, John. But if you double-cross me, I promise you, you'll be sorry. You're not the only one with a contingency plan around here," Damon snarled through gritted teeth.

"You won! Care-bear, you won! Congratulations!" River squealed, engulfing the bubbly blonde in a hug, joined immediately by Luna. Caroline giggled, happy tears streaming down her face, unable to believe that she actually won – truth be told, if were being completely honest with herself, she thought Elena would have won… as usual.

Luna and River weren't the least bit downhearted over the fact that they lost, in fact, they were ecstatic that Caroline won, knowing how much the title meant to her.

"If only Sienna was here," Caroline sadly commented.

As a daughter of a founding family, Sienna was supposed to join the three girls in the pageant, unfortunately, her pregnancy symptoms were acting up and she could barely move out of her bed, also, she vehemently argued with Carol Lockwood about attending with a nearly seven month stomach and wasn't excited about parading her bulging body and having her swollen ankles roaming around in heels in front of the denizens of Mystic Falls.

If only the jubilant celebrations lasted; the three girls were interrupted by a grimacing Damon and Logan who had a weepy Elena in tow; apparently, Stefan had fallen off the wagon and they had to save Amber from his Ripper-ing clutches.

"Why do all events have to end with a vampiric bang," Luna groaned, already texting her parents about sleeping over at Sienna's, Caroline and River mimicking her actions. There was no way in hell that the three girls were about to leave Sienna alone in the Boarding House with Stefan in the state he was in. in the end, their fears were unfounded; Elena tricked Stefan with a vervain dart giving Damon and Logan leeway into locking him up in the cellar to flush out the people blood from his system… _yay!_

"I fucking told you, Gilbert!" Sienna sneered, one arm wrapped around her womb, "You fed a blood-addict human blood. Why do you think Stefan feeds on animals?!"

Not deterred by the hormonal Salvatore, Elena stood her ground and heatedly retorted, "Because he doesn't like killi-"

"Ugh! Use your brains you moron!" Luna sneered, "He could drink from blood bags! Stefan doesn't consume human blood because he has an unhealthy addiction and loses control of himself!"

The doorbell suddenly rang, interrupting the four sisters who were verbally tearing Elena apart while Damon and Logan kept watch over Stefan in the basement away from the catfight. Groaning, Sienna stalked over to the front door, "I'll get it. I don't want to even look at the bitch!"

Yeah – so sue her, Sienna was annoyed that prissy bitchy Gilbert wouldn't leave her house, not wanting to be apart from her precious Stefan. Opening the door with a scowl, olive green orbs widened in surprise, "Bonnie? Uh, are you here for Elena?" Great – her house was turning into Elena's abode now.

"Uh, no actually. I'm here to give you these," Bonnie stammered uncertainly; Sienna frowned in puzzlement at the two cardboard boxes lined against her doorway. "I found them with my Grams stuff when I was cleaning out," she softly pressed on, hazel-green eyes watering at the reminder of her grandmother, "My Grams left me a letter about them. She was saving them for you, for when you came into your powers. Apparently your grandmother was friends with mine, and she left them in her possession to give to you, but she-, uh, she died before she could, so now that task fell onto me."

Swallowing the large lump that was dwelling in her throat, Sienna whispered out her gratitude, her eyes never once disconnecting from the two ginormous boxes, her hands itching to rummage through them and discover her innate roots.

"I didn't know you were a witch," Bonnie nervously uttered, seemingly uncomfortable with the first decent conversation they were having in their entire history especially since the last one didn't end so well. Sienna let out a bitter chuckle, "Yeah, well, join the club. I didn't find out until a group of vampires decided to torture me for kicks. Anyways, thanks Bonnie for uh, bringing them over."

Bonnie shrugged and turned to leave, "No problem."

Later on, while Luna, River and Caroline were snoring softly in her room, Sienna stealthily tiptoed into her bathroom and rummaged through the first box. It only took an hour of reading for her eyes to widen immensely in shock, rendered speechless by her overwhelming discovery.

 **A/N:** **I am so terribly sorry about the wait! Like REALLY sorry! Though I hope you enjoyed this chapter?! XD**

 **Okay, first of all; I know not much happened, but there must be a few filler chapters before the action starts. Before Season 2 begins, the action will already be on its way. Next chapter will be completely immersed in the havoc and chaos that will change the four sisters' lives. And I cannot wait! ;)**

 **Second of all; Sienna's background is very interesting. I already have it all written and planned out and a story of her maternal family in mind. Sienna isn't some regular witch, so don't worry, it won't be a bore. ;)**

 **Third of all; please be patient with me. I promise you all my faithful readers, next chapter, the plot-twists and action will begin and there will barely be a filler chapter left. In all honesty, there isn't much action in canon season one, BUT I managed to plan a few plot-twists to the last two chapters of the first season, so hold your horses, be patient and sit tight for the overwhelming chaos that will change Sienna, Luna, River and Caroline's lives COMPLETELY.**

 **Next chapter; a huge plot-twist on its way!**

 **R &R.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Sienna Salvatore – Danielle Campbell.**

 **River Fell – Meaghan Martin.**

 **Luna Lockwood – Isabeli Fontana.**

 **Stone Fell – Alexander Ludwig.**

 **Hello Dear Readers; I would like to make two announcements: firstly, I have been getting a few reviews regarding the immense hatred towards Elena; my answer is everything I write is there for a reason with a lengthy explanation. Yes, there is a plausible reason why Sienna hates Elena Gilbert, and why Emily Bennett wants Sienna to get Bonnie away from Elena, however, the reason won't be disclosed until later on in the story as it progresses otherwise I'd be ruining a humongous plot-twist to The Sisterhood of Mystic Falls. … Secondly, Sienna's lineage: a major plot just popped up in my head last night and I just made the finishing touches to mesh it in with the other plots of this story. Sienna's history will be awesome and just purely mind-boggling, completely unexpected. I will be writing flashbacks to better understand her ancestry, unfortunately and god I know you're gonna hate me for this, but I won't be writing them until we reach the third or fourth season otherwise the whole story will go Ka-Boom!**

 **Oh and also, I am not following the exact storyline as canon. Some events will happen like canon, but I am changing the dates and times of certain happenings. I am informing my Dear Readers in case anyone gets confused. For Example:- the whole Damon and Alaric hacking John's phone and killing Henry (John's vampire informant), that ain't gonna happen. Another Example:- Isobel arriving the night Stefan returned back to his normal diet, that didn't happen either. It's the little things to help move my storyline the way I want it to. XD**

 **Okieee. Done with my ramblings. Enjoy this chapter and watch the fireworks begin! ;)**

 **Chapter 16:**

It has been a week since Stefan recovered from his Ripper Relapse and returned to his Bambi and Thumper diet and Sienna had finally reached her seventh month of pregnancy. The female Salvatore was astounded over the fact that she had been carrying two tiny marvels for twenty-eight weeks already and had reached her third and final trimester, and she could feel her maternal instincts flourishing. The need to protect her babies, her little ones, consumed her every being and she started to radiate with a breathtaking glow, prompting the denizens of Mystic Falls to overlook her huge baby bump, too distracted by her vibrant smile.

In all actuality, pregnancy suited Sienna Salvatore, giving her an ethereal look.

With the supernatural occurrences on the down low, Sienna was beginning to diligently take care of herself, and happily visited her Doctor for regular checkups without any fuss. Although there were more discomforts, especially the difficulty to walk like a normal human being, Sienna's body adapted to the center of gravity and she never found herself leaving the Boarding House without an entourage shadowing her. The most shocking change was Stone; he no longer had a skank of the week latching onto his arm, and he no longer treated Sienna like the plague. Instead, Stone adopted an overprotective streak concerning his pregnant ex-girlfriend and continuously stared at her with a fond expression. It was only a matter of time before he knelt on the ground by her feet and begged for forgiveness, begging for her to take him back and resume their relationship.

"I cannot believe you don't want to know the sex of your babies," Luna huffed in annoyance. Sienna snapped open one eye, glaring at her impatient sister in irritation, "Lu, I'm supposed to be concentrating on my breathing techniques. I am supposed to be _relaxing_. So quit nagging me!"

The four sisters and Stone had just returned from a checkup and were currently attending their first Lamaze class. Caroline Forbes had been the one to point out that prenatal classes were an important factor for pregnant women, and with all the supernatural disasters knocking on Sienna's front door, it would be beneficial for her to attend at least one class per week to keep her blood pressure and stress levels in check and in preparation for when she went in labor. Naturally, Luna, River and Caroline weren't allowing Sienna out of their sight, and Stone tagged along, not wanting to miss out more on Sienna and the twin's lives than he already did due to his phase of stubborn denial.

"And breathe in…. and breathe out… in…. and out… that's it. Very good!" the instructor chirped out, clapping her hands twice for attention, "That's all for today, folks. I'll see all you future mothers next week. Have a good day!"

Luna grumbled, stormy eyes narrowing in on the willowy blonde instructor in distaste, "That woman needs to tone down on her perkiness. She's seriously gonna give me an aneurysm here!"

Sienna giggled as River helped her into the passenger seat of her car, "If you want, I can help you with that."

Stone smiled fondly at her before saying his farewells and striding over to his car, leaving the four sisters alone. Caroline scooted over to sit beside Luna in the back while River started the car and drove the familiar path to Mystic Grill.

"That's a big change, S. You're more… accepting about your uh, magic. What gives?" Caroline asked, unable to mask her intrigue.

"Yeah, last week, you all but bit our heads off when we brought up the subject. But since Bennett handed over those boxes from your grandmother, you flipped a 360 on your witchyness," River pointed out, making sure to keep her tone level, devoid of any censure. Sienna sighed softly, she had been wondering when those three would pluck up the courage and finally demand answers. Truth is, Sienna had been skeptic regarding the whole witchcraft gig, but upon reading the first entry of her grandmother's – who she found out, was called Solange – journal, explaining her lineage, she was undeniably hooked. Intrigue was soon replaced by unbelievable shame concerning her attitude when she first found out that she was a witch. Her ancestors were kickass, and Sienna was proud to be a Dubois Witch.

Shifting in the front seat to better see Luna and Caroline and River, Sienna sucked in a deep breath and excitedly spilled out her minor discoveries, "Okay, so this stays between us, like in the vault. My maternal grandmother, Solange, had been hoarding a collection of journals and grimoires for me to learn from. Turns out, Sheila Bennett and my grams go way back, like _way, way, waaay_ back. Solange lives in France with her husband, my grandfather, Jacques and her two daughters, Alaine and Amelie along with their husbands and children. There is this family tree I found and it's _awesome_ , like okay, listen up-"River, Caroline and Luna traded amused looks, affected by their pregnant sister's palpable enthusiasm and it sounded like music to their ears, "-I come from an ancient, reputable and powerful line of witches, called the Dubois Coven. Dubois witches have been roaming the earth for countless of eras and it all began with the progenitor of the Dubois Line, Althea, who was born, like _over_ 2,000 years ago! How crazy is that?"

"Woah!" River gasped out loud, eyes widening as she tried concentrating on the road. From the backseat, Luna and Caroline could be seen with their jaws nearly hitting their feet. Luna shook her head as one would to bat away a mosquito that was buzzing in their ear, " _2000 years ago!_ That shit cannot be real. That's, that's-"

"Surreal," Caroline squeaked. Sienna threw her head backwards and giggled, "That was my reaction as well!"

Luna, not one to beat around the bush and always grabbing the bull by its horn, cleared her throat and bluntly inquired, "Did your Grams mention why your mother left you to be raised in Mystic Falls by Zach?" Instantaneously, the two blondes scolded her, " _Luna!_ ", "What the hell?!"

"No, no, it's a legit question," Sienna shrugged, after reading the small entry about Aurelia Salvatore, Sienna no longer cared about her no-show and poor excuse of a mother, "Solange didn't go into details. In her letter she wrote that it was information that needed to be revealed in person. _But_ , she did clue me in, and this is the mind-boggling like 'for real' part! Apparently in the Dubois Coven, there is a supernatural phenomenon every three centuries. Triplets run in the Dubois line, and so, every three centuries, triplets are born signifying the most potent power and them to be extremely powerful witches. Tradition says that the triplets would be a powerful force of nature unlike any witch to walk the earth, but none more powerful than the First Child born to a Triplet. The firstborn of a triplet would inherit potent power ad strength rivaling the Triplets themselves. The mother of Triplets would be the Leader of the Dubois Coven, meaning my grandmother Solange, since she gave birth to Triplets. Now, another traditional law the Dubois Coven follows religiously, is that only the firstborn of a triplet would inherit the Leadership of the Dubois Coven. My mother was the first of her sisters to have a child-"

"You!" Caroline gasped out, cornflower blue eyes widening in awe, "Meaning you will inherit Leadership after your grandmother steps down."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner," Sienna bobbed her head.

The four girls were left in a calm silence, processing the new information shared; Stefan boasted to the three girls about Sienna's raw power against the tomb vampires and it now made sense. Sienna Salvatore was the firstborn to a Dubois Triplet, meaning she had immense power coursing through her veins, which also shed light on the reason why the mysterious person placed a bounty on their pregnant friend's head.

As River parked her car at the Grill Parking Lot, she hesitantly spoke up, "So that's why your mother didn't want to raise you?" Sienna and Luna snorted in unison; that was one way of putting it nicely. Naturally, River wouldn't outright claim that Aurelia and Giuseppe Salvatore tossed Sienna away like yesterday's trash.

"My grams hinted that Aurelia didn't want to be burdened with educating the future Leader of the Dubois Coven and keeping me safe from those that would want to eradicate me or use me for my power," Sienna shrugged, causally clambering out of the car and leaving behind three dumbstruck teenagers. Luna scoffed before snidely remarking, "How eloquent of you, S. You aren't sharing your list of grocery shopping here! We're talking about your life!"

Not in the mood for World War III between Sienna and Luna; the hormonal pregnant teenager against the teenager with severe anger issues, Caroline ducked over to the Grill to claim their usual booth, escaping the tension. River quickly edged in between them, "Knock it off you two. This is supposed to be a stress-free day. Let's pig-out on junk food and we'll deal with Sienna's new predicament later in a _less_ public place."

However, upon entering the Grill, about to make a beeline toward their customary booth that always seemed to be reserved just for them, three pairs of eyes narrowed in on a nervously fidgeting Caroline trying to ward off a dark-haired woman that didn't look to be from around Mystic Falls. Approaching them, Sienna instantly rolled her eyes when the stranger's dark orbs flickered to her womb and away; one would think Sienna would have gotten used to the instantaneous reactions other people would give her due to her being a heavily pregnant teen in picturesque Mystic Falls… but nope, it was grating on her nerves!

The woman smiled, but it had a cold quality to it, and Sienna instantly disliked her, "First pregnancy?"

"What's it to you?" Luna immediately went on the defense, her tone borderline hostile as she positioned herself protectively in front of Sienna while River filled out the seat beside Caroline. The woman evacuated the booth, allowing both Luna and Sienna to sidle in, "Oh, nothing. I, too got pregnant at sixteen, one would call me a pregnant runaway," she laughed, the sound of it eliciting goosebumps on Sienna's skin.

River, ever the polite one, hesitantly smiled at her, "Uh, can we help you with something, Miss…?"

"Aberdeen," was the brisk response, "But that's a mouthful, call me Abby. I was just asking your friend about the town. I'm a historian, and I'm visiting all major sites and I was curious about this neat little town." She then offered her hand to each girl and once she reached Sienna, the female Salvatore flinched, eyes shuttering as the cold feeling of darkness and death consumed her, images of bloody corpses flashing in the forefront of her mind. Aberdeen yanked her hand away and hissed malevolently to herself before her posture changed entirely and she sneered at them, "Well, I guess the gig is up. I didn't know witches run in the Salvatore family," she then muttered to herself, though they could hear her loud and clear, "She will _love_ to hear about that."

Sienna narrowed her eyes on her, not in the mood for some anonymous vampire stalker and their drama, "Listen here, Aberdeen or whatever the hell your name is. Fuck off! We don't want any problems, so why don't you run along and take your baggage with you."

"Call me Isobel," she smirked, "Ah! And by the looks on your faces, I see you've heard about me. Excellent! Tell the Salvatores that I am still waiting for what I came for and if I don't have it by the end of the day, they'll be a niece short. Have a pleasant day!" and with that sinister farewell, Isobel, Elena's birth mother, walked away and departed the Grill.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?!" Luna snarled, fists clenching and unclenching.

Caroline huffed and leaned her back against the booth, "Well, sisters, it was fun while it lasted," she glumly stated.

Supernatural problems were back on their radar.

 **.X.X.X.**

"How can you NOT tell me that Isobel has been in Mystic Falls for TWO FUCKING DAYS, promising that the town would rain blood?!"

Suffice to say, the ambience in the Salvatore Boarding House was rocky at best, and filled with tension at worse. Luna, River and Caroline incessantly tried to calm the pregnant Salvatore down, to no avail, and they could do nothing but watch her unleash a volley of furious remarks at Damon, Stefan and Logan, all three of whom were cowering in the face of Sienna Salvatore who resembled a termagant teenager ready to breathe out fire at any minute.

"Look, we didn't want to alarm you, Sienna. You're seven months pregnant; you should be in a stress-free environment. Us telling you about Isobel would have raised your blood pressure," Logan calmly intervened, manning up and risking taking the heat from his volatile, hormonal niece. Luna snorted harshly from the background, "And while your concern is appreciative, the fact that we were clueless about a new vampire in town, _on top_ of the fact that the tomb vampires are still running amuck in town, the four of us were unprepared, therefore risking our lives!"

Sienna rubbed her temples, trying to quell her rage. Her twins took precedence to her anger. "Listen up you three, I really appreciate your concern, really I do. But despite the fact that you kept me in the dark, regardless of your good intentions, it didn't alleviate the danger. Isobel _still_ threatened my life and that of my unborn twins!"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Don't be dramatic. Like we'd let anything happen to you-"

On cue, Stefan's phone rang with a text and a grimace appeared on his broody features, "That was Elena. Isobel had one of her minions crush Matt's hand with the float and then kidnapped Jeremy."

"WHAT!" Caroline shrieked, "Is-is Matt okay?" she started hyperventilating over her boyfriend's condition, prompting River to offer her a ride to the Hospital, leaving Sienna and Luna alone to conspire against Isobel and her two compelled thugs. Logan groaned as he took out his phone, "I'm gonna call John. Damon give me the Device, come on, hand it over."

But Damon was having second thoughts. It was no secret that John Gilbert despised vampires, despite the fact that he cunningly led Damon to the love of his life, Isobel to aid in her transition to a vampire. "Logan, I don't trust the guy. What makes you so sure he won't backstab us and use the Device against us?"

Logan patiently scrutinized Damon's stubborn posture, "Damon, I've been best friends with John since the third grade. Now the guy may come off as vicious when it comes to vampires, but if there's one thing I admire about John, is that he never goes back on his word and he would never harm a pregnant woman. We're Sienna's family, he won't backstab us." When Damon still didn't look convinced, Logan exhaled loudly in irritation, "If you can't trust John, then at least trust me, Damon."

Grudgingly, Damon handed over the weird Device to Logan. The rest was up to John Gilbert now, and all they could do, was place all their trust in the pact they made the other day.

 **.X.X.X.**

Sienna was getting antsy; waiting for news had never been her forte and she was starting to feel claustrophobic. Damon and Stefan were with Elena for backup since she had been threatened by Isobel, demanding they meet by the Town Square before she left Mystic Falls. River texted Sienna and Luna, informing them that she was waiting with Caroline and Tyler by Matt's bedside as he returned from surgery, apparently his arm had been crushed completely, the bones shattering due to the weight of the Float for the next day's parade. Logan was somewhere with John Gilbert, conspiring over a plot in eradicating the Tomb Vampires with the Gilbert Device that would allow the three vampires to remain unscathed.

Her? Sienna Salvatore, pregnant teenager was forced to remain safely ensconced in the Salvatore Boarding House with Luna as the elected babysitter, and she loathed her position. She hated being useless, and she was feeling claustrophobic due to the surmounting tension and the lack of news.

"Ugh, fine! If we stroll around the block, do you promise to stop biting my head off with your incessant nagging?" Luna growled, irritated beyond belief. Irregardless of the situation and Luna's snide tone, a smile materialized on Sienna's face. Luna was the only person that didn't treat Sienna like a ticking time bomb and a fragile porcelain doll twenty-four-seven like _everybody else_.

"Promise," Sienna hastily agreed, desperate for a bit of fresh air.

Fresh air and escaping their forced confinement proved to be exactly what the two of them needed; five minutes after leaving the Boarding House and the two sisters had their arms linked together and were uproariously laughing, enjoying the fresh breeze hitting their faces and inanely chattering about inconsequential matters.

It was when they could no longer see the Boarding House, did the hair on the back of Sienna's neck unexpectedly stick out and the feeling of being closely watched wash over her entire being, prompting her to abruptly halt in her tracks. "Sienna, what-"

" _Shh_!" Sienna hissed; her olive orbs grew wide and were scouring her surroundings, raven waves whipping violently as her body pivoted around in search of their anonymous stalker, "There's someone out there, Luna. I can, I can feel it. We're being watched."

Luna cussed loudly, subtly whipping out her phone and sending an SOS text to Logan. She didn't think Sienna could run to the Boarding House and remain unharmed due to her very-pregnant-belly – it was too much of a risk, and they had absolutely no knowledge of their mysterious stalker; if it was a vampire, then they had no chance of escaping due to their amplified speed. Luna reached out to grab her terrified sister's hand, but before she could spew forth words of reassurance, a dagger was hurled from behind an afar tree, and embedded itself neatly in her stomach.

"LUNA! OH MY GOD LUNA!"

Sienna wasted no time in kneeling beside her fallen sister, but her hands hesitated in pulling out the dagger. That dagger was the only thing that was stopping Luna from bleeding out and dying from exsanguination. Even an idiot knew that if you had no medical knowledge, then you should not interfere in an object blocking the blood flow without proper scans or medical supplies. Sienna hastened to call an ambulance, but before she could reach out for her phone, a familiar figure appeared in her line of vision and she gasped loudly, eyes widening on an object she instantly recognized from her grandmother's journal, to be a ceremonial Athame.

" _Avery_? Avery Riggs!"

Gone was the timid smile on her soft features, only to be replaced by a pronounced sneer and malevolent onyx eyes, "Hello, Sienna Dubois. I've been waiting for a chance to catch you off-guard without your irksome bodyguard of vampires trailing after you. _God_ ," she sneered, raising the Athame over her head as she prowled over to the defenseless teenager who loyally remained huddled over Luna's form, "It was so annoying playing the docile, shy teenager new around this dreary Podunk town, but killing you will be worth it!"

"I haven't done _anything_ to you! Why would you possibly want to kill me?" Sienna spat out bravely; she would protect her unborn children to her very last breath, and she would not allow herself to go down without a fight. She may be a novice witch, but what Avery Riggs did not know, was that Sienna spent the last week religiously perusing through the first grimoire her grandmother advised her to learn from.

Avery cackled maliciously, the sound eliciting shivers down Sienna's spine, "You are a Dubois witch, are you not? Firstborn to a Triplet! Future Leader of the Dubois Coven! That's all the reason I need. For too long have your ancestors irked me. That buffoon Frederick failed in eliminating you. Of course, I may be at fault here for trusting a vampire to accomplish a witch's job-"a yell suddenly emanated from her lips as Sienna gave her a low-volt aneurysm, the witch may be a murderer but Sienna was in no rush to become one.

Avery muttered two words under breath in some language Sienna couldn't decipher, alleviating the aneurysm and blocking it completely.

"I misjudged you. You already started learning the craft," Avery hissed, and Sienna knew without a doubt, that she didn't misinterpret the flash of fear that passed through Avery's twisted features. She cocked her head to the side and let out a litany of expletives, "Your vampire guardian is nearby with company. I guess this is farewell, Sienna Dubois," and before Sienna could defend herself, the Athame impacted descended to impact with her womb.

Two events occurred simultaneously; the blinding violet shield that materialized against Frederick, blocked the Athame from stabbing her, and blood regurgitated from Avery's mouth, eyes widening in fear as they dimmed and she collapsed face-first onto the ground beside her, a dagger sticking out of her back and a harshly panting Luna glaring at her deadened form, hands shaking in a mixture of rage and fear.

"Lu? Lu, oh my god, yo-you're okay, oh thank god you're okay," Sienna started crying with relief at the sight of her alive friend; the dagger that had been previously lodged in her stomach was now safely nestled in the witch-bitch's back. But the surprises didn't end there; just as John Gilbert abruptly stopped his car with a loud screech in front of them and ran toward them with a frantic Logan, an ear-shattering scream spilled out of Luna's mouth, her body crumpling onto the ground in palpable agony and her hands clutching both sides of her head.

Sienna was a mess as she hysterically yelled Luna's name on repeat, trying to make herself heard over her anguished yells, and just when the brunette stopped, her eyes morphed from its stormy gray to obsidian black, flashing gold for a moment longer and then returning to its natural color.

"What the hell?" Logan snapped, eyes widening at the sudden anomaly but not hesitating in embracing a whimpering Luna in his arms and rocking her gently. Sienna immediately joined the fray, tenderly stroking Luna's hand as she tried abating her tears.

"Do you, do you know what's happening to…. _her_ ," Sienna trailed off, eyes narrowing in suspicion at John whose face had settled on sympathy, sapphire eyes gleaming with pity, "You know what happened to her," she stated as Luna started to stir, wearily rubbing her eyes.

"My, my stab wound is gone!" Luna exclaimed, her hands frantically stroking her blood-soaked shirt. Logan scowled, "Why did you get stabbed in the first place. Actually you know what, scratch that. What the hell happened here and why am I looking at a dead teenager?!"

Sienna sneered at Avery Riggs' corpse, "That _bitch_ , ambushed us! She stabbed Luna and tried to kill me and my babies! She's a witch and she came to town with the sole purpose of killing me! She-she admitted that she was the one who ordered the Tomb Vampires to kill me!"

John's brows knitted together in confusion; he prided himself in knowing just about everything supernatural concerning Mystic Falls. He was well-informed about the Sun and the Moon Curse, the Original Vampires, the Salvatores and even the Bennett Witches. However, a Salvatore Witch was an enigma to him; Sienna was making him confused and he didn't like being unprepared.

"I'm going to have to call this in. Don't worry you two, you won't be in trouble. It was self-defense, we'll just tell Liz that she attacked out of nowhere, the weapons will be enough proof," John spoke calmly, taking control of the situation. No matter what, it was a despicable act to kill a child; and not just a child! But one pregnant with twins. John was aghast at the turn in events; when Logan received an emergency text from Richard's daughter, never in his wildest dream did he expect to enter a witch-conflict instead of vampires.

"Well, that's great and all, but how do we explain the fact that I got stabbed when I don't even have a cut anymore?" Luna asked, for once her tone was soft and scared instead of snide and sarcastic.

John dragged a hand down his face, grimacing slightly at being put on the spot. He never expected to be the one to ever give this sort of pep talk, but he had no choice, he wasn't cruel enough to let Luna live her life and receive a nasty shock during the next full moon. Sighing softly, he approached the brunette and knelt down to be on the same level as her, "We'll tell Liz that it's the girl's blood. Now, listen up you three, what I am about to tell you must not reach the Salvatore brothers. I don't know what hold you have on them Sienna, but they might not hesitate to kill Luna if they find out."

"What?" Logan gaped.

"Why?" Sienna whispered, fearing for her friend's safety.

"Did you ever wonder why anger and aggression runs in your family?" John started off, and upon receiving a perplexed nod from Luna, he continued, "The Lockwood bloodline contains a werewolf gene-, don't look at me like that! So you can believe that vampires and witches exist, but not werewolves?" Logan, Luna and Sienna snapped their mouths shut, all three of them looking properly chastised, "The werewolf curse is triggered when those carrying the gene make their first kill, whether it was accidentally, intentionally, or self-defense, the first kill activates the werewolf gene, making it no longer dormant. Every full moon, you will be forced to turn."

Luna looked horrified, her entire body trembling as she shook her head as though in denial, "But-but, why don't I know about it, my dad-"

"Ah, your dad is part of the Founding Family, Luna," John kindly retorted, "The Lockwoods were never informed of their heritage, or what they consider it as a curse. I mean a family that hunts the supernatural, bragging that they themselves carry a supernatural gene? Richard never triggered the curse despite his anger issues, so he wouldn't know." Pity consumed him at the morose expression on Luna's face; she was Elena's age and he always had a soft spot when it came teenage girls due to his daughter. John tenderly held her hand in his, "I am sorry, truly I am. I've heard the transformation is excruciating, but, I can give you some advice."

Luna sniffled sadly, for once, she didn't feel tough, but a pitiful wreck, "What?"

"Call your uncle."

"Mason?" Logan frowned, "Why-"comprehension dawned on his features and John nodded sadly in admission. Luna's eyes widened, "Are you telling me, Uncle Mason triggered the curse?"

John grimaced, "He did. I think it's been a year. Call him, he'll drop everything and help you. I assure you." He groaned as his bones cracked when he went to stand, phone in hand and ready to report Avery Riggs to Sheriff Forbes, when Sienna suddenly piped up, "But why would Stefan and Damon want to kill Luna?"

Sapphire blue eyes stared intensely into a pair of olive green, "Because, a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire."

 **.X.X.X.**

As it turned out, Avery Riggs was a nineteen-year-old girl from New Orleans, and masqueraded herself as a high school student to get close to and murder Sienna Salvatore. Sheriff Liz Forbes was horrified upon arriving at the scene, and the Lockwoods and Fells weren't any better as they all started planning of ways to wrap Sienna in plastic and hide her from the world until her twins are born.

Damon and Stefan blew their gasket, and after lecturing her and Luna for an hour straight on how reckless their actions were, _especially_ leaving the safety of the Boarding House without a vampire. Hell certainly froze over since Stone wholeheartedly agreed with the two Salvatore Brothers, and currently, Sienna stood in the Town Square watching the Founders Parade and cheering on Luna, River and Caroline who stood on the Float with their respective escorts, while adamantly trying to ignore Stefan, Damon, Logan and Stone, all four of whom were hovering behind her and suffocating her with their stupid mother-henning.

And then, an interesting piece of information had her ears perked up and she gaped at the three vampires in shock, "Woah! Freeze! Are you telling me that John Gilbert, Elena's _uncle_ , is actually her father?!" Stone was able to deftly mask his surprise, not wanting to come across as somebody interested in gossip when he was practically dying to know more. Damon and Stefan had identical grimaces on their faces as they glumly nodded. Logan on the other hand, looked irritated, "I cannot believe I didn't piece it together! John would never shut up about his girlfriend, Isobel during high school. And then when we were sixteen, it's like he flipped a switch. Now it makes sense, Isobel was pregnant with Elena and he had to give her over to Grayson and Miranda. Stupid, stupid, stupid," he murmured, smacking his skull repetitively.

Sienna snorted, "Well, if you ask me, Elena's an ungrateful bitch who doesn't deserve to have a father like John." After last night, observing John's tenderness toward Luna, Sienna no longer thought of the dude as a creep. Seeing Damon and Stefan's gaping jaws as they stared at her as though she were an alien, she heatedly snapped, "Despite John's techniques, he obviously cares for Elena. Everything he does is for _her_ safety. She should be grateful that he cares for her and visits her occasionally, I mean, he handed her over to his brother and sister-in-law because they could give her a better life than he! So don't look at me like that!"

As she walked away, Logan sighed softly, "Parents are a touchy topic for her."

"Yeah, well. I honestly don't blame her," Damon muttered, ensuring Sienna remained in his line of vision.

Sienna suppressed her tears as she made a beeline to the Grill where the other three were changing into regular clothes. After her near death experience last night, Sienna understood more than ever the dangers of being a firstborn to Dubois Triplets, and she despised her parents with every fiber of her being. If Aurelia raised her or had her grandparents or any one of her aunts raise her, then her life wouldn't be in danger, she wouldn't be a novice, useless and defenseless witch since she would have been taught the craft since childhood. However, if she were raised in France as a witch, she would never have known her Uncle Zach, who gave up everything for her and she wouldn't have met her sisters, and built her own unique family. And so, Sienna was torn, but she came to the conclusion that if her parents confided in Uncle Zach, then she would have been taught by Sheila Bennett at least. It all came down to Aurelia's selfishness and Sienna hated her! _It was all her fault!_

The ambience remained morose when the four sisters sat in their regular booth; Sienna and Luna took it in turn to explain the catastrophic events of last night and the two blondes didn't disappoint. Both were horrified upon discovering Avery Riggs' true nature. Horror transformed into sorrow and shock when Luna's werewolf status was revealed, and a pact was made between the four sisters; no matter what, they would protect Luna and help her with her transformations… even if it meant protecting Luna from Damon and Stefan.

"I called my Uncle Mason last night," Luna tonelessly uttered, mindlessly stirring the contents of her milkshake, "The second I told him that I killed someone in self-defense, he packed his bags and jumped into his car. He's driving all the way from Florida, so he'll be here in a day or two."

"That's good, Mason's family, he'll help you with your transformations," River soothed her.

Despite the disastrous events leading to Mason's arrival, the four girls were palpably excited. Uncle Mason was a riot, and other than Logan, he was one of their favorite uncles that all four of them got along with like a house on fire.

Luna sniffed softly and she never looked more vulnerable than that precise moment, "But what if my dad hates me? I mean, what if he finds out one day and kicks me out, or worse, kills me?"

Sienna gaped at Luna as though she confessed that her dream was to be a ballerina – a girly girl activity that Luna despised since she was the sportive type, "Lu, are you on crack? Uncle Richard adores you! Hell, it's no secret that he favors you over Tyler and he would do just about _anything_ for you!"

"Yeah! I swear, Lu, if you murdered somebody in cold blood just for kicks, Uncle Richard would cover it up and keep you safe," Caroline scoffed, "You're overreacting."

"Uh-huh, your paranoia is showing," Sienna giggled, succeeding in cheering Luna up as she cracked a diminutive smile.

However, at that moment, the distinctive sound of Tyler yelling reached their ears and the four of them whipped around to find Mayor Lockwood arguing with Tyler. Simultaneously, the four girls and Matt approached them, concern evident on all their faces.

"Dad, is everything okay?" Luna asked; two pairs of identical stormy gray eyes met and Richard's face softened as he handed over his car keys to a flabbergasted Tyler; to see Richard Lockwood in a state of frantic worriment was not a normal sight. "Please Tyler, I need you to go home, my car is out back. Take your friends with you. Luna, honey, you took your car here, take your friends home," Richard sighed, desperation lacing his words.

Matt wrapped an arm around Caroline's waist as he stared at the Mayor in confusion, "Why? What's going on?"

Richard shook his head, "I can't explain. All of you need to go home, now. Please."

As Richard Lockwood hurriedly departed the Grill, the four sisters traded knowing looks; the Gilbert Device was about to be activated, meaning the Tomb Vampires were currently roaming around Town Square ready to complete their revenge against the Founding Families. Caroline interlaced her hand with Matt's, "Hey, I'm going to go with Matt and Tyler. I'll wait for you at your place, Lu."

The subtle message was transmitted; Caroline would keep Tyler and Matt safe since they were completely oblivious to the supernatural. Once the three of them departed, albeit two of them in bemusement, Sienna, Luna and River set off to locate Stone as part of the plan; Stefan, Damon and Logan were already hidden by John in some empty store where they wouldn't be affected by the Gilbert Device, and once the five minutes were up, the three vampires would stroll through the Town Square to better masquerade as humans in front of the Council and the deputies.

One problem; they didn't take it into consideration that werewolves would also be affected by the Device, and not just vampires. That fact was made glaringly obvious when Luna, for the second night in a row, dropped down to the ground, screaming her head off, both hands clutching the sides of her head in agony.

"Wait! What are you doing? Leave her alone!" Sienna and River both spewed out a litany of arguments as two deputies injected an unconscious Luna with vervain and carried her away to where all the Tomb Vampires were being congregated and where they would be set ablaze.

"What do we do?" Sienna cried out, clutching onto an equally worried River's wrist as though it were a lifeline. River frantically scoped the premises for Stone, "I don't know! Wait! There's Stone, he's with John, come on!"

The two girls dashed toward them, ignoring Elena's whining from beside them, stating that she didn't believe that Stefan and Damon weren't locked up with the other vampires. Elbowing past the irritating brunette, River latched onto a perplexed Stone, while Sienna desperately addressed a baffled John, "The Deputies. John, they-they took Luna! Luna was affected by the Device!"

"What?" John snapped, eyes widening in disbelief as he turned toward his late brother's burning office, "Come on, stick toget-, oh no, don't you even think about it young lady," he exclaimed upon seeing Sienna adamantly following him and Stone with River and Elena in tow, "Sienna you're pregnant, fire isn't good for the twins. Just stay here with River and Elena. Stone, come on."

They instantly went over to where Stefan, Damon and Logan were hiding out; they would need vampire speed to get Luna out and John would not have an innocent teenage girl's death on his conscious.

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the Cliffhanger! Don't hate me, LOL! How did you like this chapter?! XD**

 **So I shed some light on Sienna, but there are still a lot of surprises for later ;)**

 **Next chapter, we start Season Two (YAY): Luna and Richard are trapped with the tomb vampires; Caroline is in the hospital after Tyler crashed the car; Katherine arrives into Mystic Falls; Mason Lockwood makes an appearance; and many, many, other events! Cannot wait! XD**

 **Poll: Richard – should he survive? && Katherine – should she become friends with the four sisters?**

 **I'll try and get the next chapter out soon as I am totally psyched to have finally arrived at Season Two!**

 **R &R.**


End file.
